Love Hina: New and Old faces, Same Zaniness
by Drgnmastr-Alex
Summary: A new landlord arrives. Will Shinobu find love? Takes place after the last volume of the manga. Rated R just for safety. Please R&R. I BEG OF YOUUUU! Chapter 41 is here, and the fic is complete!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Love Hina, nor do I claim to. They are the rights of Ken Akamatsu.

By the way, this story takes place shortly after the end of the manga series, which I managed to find out ends in 2005.

Chapter 1: A New Landlord?!

Or

The Destined Arrival

It is a quiet afternoon in the Kanagawa prefecture. Just then, a dying car pulls to the side of the road. With a final sputter, the engine dies. This is where our story begins…

Brandon: Crap… Aaaaand the reaper finally get this car…heh.

Peter (getting up while playing his Nintendo DS): Gah! You mean to tell me that you're a Miyamoto and you get a piece of shit car? Weak…

Brandon (glares at Peter): …voyeur…

Peter: WHAT WAS THAT?!

May: Umm… maybe that inn has a phone?

Brandon: We do have cell phones. (All check their cells and see that they have no signal) Never mind…

They walk up to the entrance and knock.

Brandon: Hello is anyone there?

A 20-year old woman with short black hair peeks through the opening.

????: Sorry, men aren't allowed here…

Brandon: We just need to use your phone, miss.

The girl ponders his request, and opens the door. She is wearing an apron with flour on her t-shirt and pants.

????: Alright then, if its just for that…

Brandon: Thank you. Our car broke down and we can't seem to get a signal with our cells. We'll just be in and out.

????: Okay, but you two guys should stay in the kitchen. (She points to May) Your sister?

Brandon & Peter: Yes.

????: Just wondering. She can wait in the lounge if she wants.

May: Um…Actually (Whispers in the woman's ear).

????: Oh, down the hall, second on the left.

May: Thank you, Miss.

Peter (thinking to himself): Hehhh… she's pretty hot… bust must beeeee… "C"…

Brandon: C'mon now, Pete, we can't overstay our welcome.

Peter: Damn…

Brandon and Peter go into the kitchen, as a tenant of Hinata House comes down the stairs…topless.

????: Hey, Shinobu!

Shinobu: Yes, Himeko? O.O

Shinobu sees Himeko and gets worried, afraid that the men that just entered might see her like this.

Shinobu: Himeko, cover up! We have some people here using the phone!!!

Himeko: Figures. Su just activated her satellite scrambler… she's trying to "get some suckers", she says…

Shinobu storms upstairs. A second later, Su teleports out of nowhere and pouts.

Su: Why'dya tell her?!

Himeko: Because she's in charge as long as Mr. Urashima is gone.

Su: Pooo… Oh well, as long as I'm down here, I might as well see who I reeled in…

Suddenly, Brandon shouts from the kitchen.

Brandon: What do you mean you won't come to this residence?! It's not like there are psychos here!

Su looks at who's yelling and gasps.

Su: WOW! Holy cow! It's Brandon Miyamoto! Voice of Star Captain Alfonso!

Brandon instinctively shouts, "No, you can't have my address!!!", and cowers, as the phone falls in the sink and fizzles out.

Peter: Hahaaa! That never gets old! (Looks at Su). Whoa, you're pretty hot…

Himeko comes in (still topless) and says: Who's here, Haitani and Shirai?

She sees Su glomping Brandon and Peter, with a nosebleed, ogling her. She abruptly bashes Peter's head in, and pulls Su off of Brandon. Fortunately (for Brandon), he's passed out from lack of oxygen.

Himeko: These must be the guys Shinobu said were using the pho-

May: Brandon! Peter! Are you okay?!

May is joined by Shinobu as they both rush into the kitchen. May checks to see if they're alright.

May: Whew! They're alright! They still have that immortality thing going…

Su, Shinobu, and Himeko are all shocked: THEM TOO?!!

Just then, a familiar voice yells: We're back!

Shinobu: Sempai's back! And Naru too!

Su: Still got a thing for Keitaro, huh?

Shinobu pulls a frying pan from nowhere and chases Su and Himeko upstairs: Gyaaaaaah!

Naru: Keitaro, are you sure giving the position of landlord to the next new guy who comes in here to stay the night is a good idea? What if he's an absolute pervert? Even more than you are? I don't want unnecessary problems weighing on us as soon as we get back from our honeymoon…

Keitaro: I've got a feeling things will work out. Now wait here, I need to see what Shinobu made for dinner.

Naru: Are you sure you're not going to KISS HER? HMMMM?

Naru chuckles, as Keitaro goes into the kitchen. At the same time, Brandon wakes up from passing out. The two see each other and are immediately slack-jawed.

Keitaro: Brandon?!

Brandon: Keitaro-sempai?!

Keitaro grins, then walks over and hands Brandon the deed.

Keitaro: Congratulations, kid. You're the new landlord!

Every girl in the house goes: WHAAAAAAAATTT?!

Brandon sweatdrops: Oh boy, I think I'm in over my head now…

Yeah, Brandon and Keitaro know each other. Anyways, how do you like the story so far? Love it? Like it? Hate everything about it? I am willing to take any ideas about what to do with the characters I created (Brandon, Peter, May, Himeko, and Kaoru). Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, while flames will be sent into the sun. By the way, for those of you who have Final Fantasy XI Online and Playonline, I made my author name after my screen name. So if you want to talk to me directly, (or just want to hang out) feel free to find me. I'm usually on Sunday-Friday from 9pm PST to 12 am PST. Hope to meet you. If not, PLEEEEEESE LIKE MY STORY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu has the rights to it. However, Brandon, Peter, May, Kaoru, and Himeko I came up with myself.

Chapter 2: Who is he?! Or The first night at Hinata House

That night at Hinata House, Keitaro called an emergency meeting.

Keitaro: Alright… Kaoru, aaaaand Sarah. Okay, everybody's here.

Sarah: Okay, dork, what's this about? (At this, Keitaro vein-popped) And how does this guy know you?

Brandon: I can explain that. Basically, all you know that Keitaro-sempai's (the girls think, "He says that, too?", and eye Shinobu) family has a famous sweets shop, right?

All nod their heads and say: Uh-huh.

Brandon: Well me, my brother, and my sister are their best customers. In fact, our family has business with them, buying sweets for holidays, birthdays, and the like…

Kanako: I hate sweets…

Brandon: -- …oh crap, not you…

Kanako: It's not like I'm happy to see you, too, Gameboy…

(All the Hinata Girls wonder what history Brandon and Kanako had.)

May interrupts and says: Brother, now's not the time to squabble, okay? Since you're the landlord, (and we're guests) you're just going to have to put up with her as long as she pays her rent.

Brandon and Kanako glare at each other. Shinobu jumps up and immediately says: I'll help you with your luggage! (In her mind, she thinks: Maybe Brandon-san has more in common with me than just calling Keitaro "sempai". This should be good conversation. Besides, he seems pretty nice…)

Brandon is startled, and says: Uh… oh, okay. Pete, May, wait in the landlord's room, okay? I don't want you two getting lost in this place. And follow Keitaro-sempai's EVERY WORD, got it, Peter?

He eyes Peter suspiciously, knowing his brother's perverted tendencies.

As Brandon and Shinobu walk out, Naru says to Keitaro: Keitaro, I think Shinobu may have a little interest in your, ehe…"prodigy".

Keitaro sweatdrops: Yeah, you may be right… alright everyone, meeting adjourned! Tomorrow your new landlord will begin his work!

Naru: Honey, they left about two minutes ago, while we were talking…

Keitaro sweatdrops even more: Eheh…

Later that night, Himeko, Kaoru, Su, Sarah, Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune were having an emergency meeting of their own in the attic, discussing a certain group who just came into their lives…

Motoko: I say we test the two men for pervertedness.

Kitsune: You always say that. Lighten up a bit.

Su: I vote for them staying! (Hehe… I can experiment on them all I want then!)

Sarah: You want them here just because you like that voice actor!

Su: And because they're tied to the video game industry, and because he's funny!

Sarah: sigh

Himeko: I don't care, as long as the younger brother doesn't ogle me again!

All nod in agreement.

Kaoru: Shinobu-san? What did you learn about the voice actor?

Shinobu: Well, I learned he admires sempai…

Su pipes in: Just like you do!

Motoko shuts her up.

Shinobu: Thank you, Motoko…he does most of the chores at his private home in Kyoto…

All the girls: Oooooooo…

Shinobu: …he IS a voice actor…

Su pipes in again: YES! HE IS THE VOICE OF STAR CAPTAIN ALFON—mmph!

Motoko, with Sarah's aid, tie up Su and set her back down, with tape covering her mouth.

Su: Mmph! MMMPHHH!!!

Shinobu: (sweatdrops)…he is heir to a famous video game company…

All the girls: WHICH ONE?!

Shinobu: Uummm… I think Ko----…

All the others: O.O …wow…

Suddenly, the door busts in and a figure yells: DOES HE WORK WITH HI--- KO----??!!!

Everyone is shocked except Su, who is still squirming in her ropes.

Ema: Haaaa… haaaa… Sorry, guys! I didn't mean to scare you! I heard about the new landlord when I came back!

Shinobu: …but, Ema, I thought you were supposed to be gone for five weeks?

Ema: Yes…How long has it been?

Kaoru: It's been three weeks…

Ema: Oh, I must have gotten my stuff done fast this time… Anyway, I finished my exam!

All: REALLY?! WHAT'D YOU GET?!!!

Ema holds up a paper marked "93 percent".

Everyone looks at each other, until Su gets the tape off her mouth and yells: PARTY TIME! SHINOMU, MAKE US SOME EATS!!!

Everyone carries Shinobu and Ema downstairs, much to the surprise of Shinobu, and plops them at the table.

Shinobu: Oh! I heard that Brandon is a good cook, too…

Su: Let's get him to make din-din then!

Su grabs all the girls and heads up to the landlord's room. At the door, they notice how unusually quiet it is inside now that Su has been tied up (again).

Shinobu: (whispers) Guys, maybe he's not in there…

Ema: Let's just take a quick peek…

They open up the door and see Brandon, with pants and no shirt, apparently meditating.

All the girls: Wow, he's well built.

Shinobu, Su, Ema, Himeko, Motoko, and Kaoru all blush heavily.

Shinobu and Ema: Whoa, he's pretty cute…

Then they see him produce a ball of light from one of his outstretched palms.

Motoko: He seems to be trying to manipulate his ki…

All look at Motoko: His ki?

Motoko: Obviously he is stronger than I thought… though if he can beat me remains to be seen…

Su manages to break her bonds, rip off the tape covering her mouth, and yell: BRANDON! MAKE US SOME DINNER!!!

Brandon is greatly startled and accidentally drops the ball of ki. Everybody watches it in slow motion as it hits the ground…

KABOOM!!!

As the dust settles, Brandon realizes the girls were outside his room. Seeing the size of the hole that the ball of Ki created (and the human shaped holes that lead off in different directions) he looks around and then yells: Anybody okay?!!

He hears a moan not too far from him. Moving towards the sound, he accidentally trips over something.

???: owwwww…

The dust clearing, Brandon gets up, and sees Shinobu lying on the ground.

Naked.

Brandon: OO

Trying to stifle a nosebleed and ignore the fact that she's naked, he picks up Shinobu and tries to call for help. He hears a "I'm coming!" from a short distance off. Seeing a scrap of cloth, Brandon assumes that her clothes must have been vaporized by the blast. Suddenly he feels something soft on his bicep.

Brandon: Eh? O.O OH MY GOD!!! "C" SIZE!!!

The rest of the girls rush to pummel him, having heard him scream out Shinobu's bra size. Instead, they see the sight of Brandon laying on his back, passed out. Shinobu, sitting on him, comes to and says: Owww…what happened? The last thing I remember was… (she looks down) ………..

Shinobu: KYAAAHH!!! I'M NAKED! AND SITTING ON HIM!!!

Shinobu freaks out, accidentally gets hit on the head by a piece of falling brick, and is knocked out.

Himeko: Well, that's gonna be one hell of a first night for the landlord…

Everybody facefaults.

Well, what do you think? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Anyway, I'll eventually get to what was going on with Brandon and Kanako. Much later. HAHA! Contact me if you want to request any stories between any of the characters in this story. I'll see if I can make them work. The next segment of the story revolves around Shinobu, and its REALLY crazy. Btw, for all you fangirls out there, how'd you like the scene with shirtless Brandon? Haha, I aim to please. Please Read and Review. And now for my motto…

EVERYBODY FACEFAULT!!!!

WHAAAAAMMMM!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Love Hina. The story belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 3: Su likes WHO?! Or TWO SHINOBUS?!

The next morning, Brandon woke up in his bed with a headache (he hit his head when he fainted during the last chapter). Still half asleep, he mutters to himself.

Brandon: Meeehhh… Great, I had dreams of Evangelion Units and Sailor Moon…

Shinobu: Was Sailor Moon naked?

Freezing in place, Brandon slowly looks behind him to see all of the Hinata girls glaring menacingly at him. Shinobu was in front, holding a frying pan.

Brandon: Oh, God…this has "I'm dead" written all over it…

Motoko: We've been waiting all night to do this… (pulls out her sword)

But Su and Shinobu beat her to it, both delivering a kick to the face and a frying-pan smash to the head of Brandon. But instead of flying through the roof, he smashes into it, and falls to the floor.

Brandon: What'd I…doooooooooo……?

Motoko: (sheathes her sword) Explain what happened before we found Shinobu on you while you were…passed out…

Peter suddenly pops in and says: Guys! Brandon didn't do anything! I've got proof!

All head into the basement, which has gone under renovations by Peter.

All except May and Peter (Brandon is currently knocked out) : O.O Wowwww…

All are impressed by Peter turning the room into a lab. Most excited, of course, is Su.

Su: Awesome! You have as many inventions as me! (Gapes at the Quantum Thrusters)

Peter: Anyways, here's proof! I've got it all recorded!

Everybody sees the events recorded last night and what happened before they discovered Shinobu on a passed-out Brandon.

Peter: So you see, my bro was just helping out, got surprised by Shinobu's ahem… assets, and passed out.

Everyone was relieved that Brandon wasn't a pervert. But then Su chimed in.

Su: Wait, did you see her naked?

Peter is taken by surprise by this question and begins to stammer: Aaah…geh…um…

Himeko proceeds to pound his skull into the ground, and does so. WHAMM!

Himeko: …take that, you little perv…

Motoko: Alright, now that justice has been served, let's eat breakfast.

Shinobu: No, first I need to apologize to Brandon. I hit him before knowing the entire story.

Su (sheepishly): Eheh, yeah, me too…

Both proceed upstairs to the landlord's room. Su, completely out of character, knocks on the door and asks: Ummm…can we come in?

Brandon: …

They proceed to come in and find that Brandon is still knocked out.

Shinobu: Well, I guess it takes longer for him to recover than sempai…

Brandon starts to stir: owwwww…

Su: Oh, now he's up!

Su rushes him and glomps him: I'm sooo sorry! Me and Shinomu thought you were a pervert!

Brandon, caught off guard, scratches his head and says: Well, that's reasonable. I can understand why you'd bean me in the head! Hahah!

Brandon looks up at Shinobu, and sees her blushing at him. Su gets up and blushes too.

Brandon: Huh? What's the problem?

Shinobu: Ummm…you don't have a shirt on…

Brandon: Whoops! Hang on, lemme go into the closet and change!

Red in the face from embarrassment, he dashes into the closet and shuts the door. Meanwhile, Su and Shinobu leave his room, embarrassed at seeing him shirtless.

Su: Wow, he's really cut, isn't he?

Shinobu, meanwhile, is in lala-land, daydreaming about Brandon shirtless. She imagines him saying, "I only have eyes for you…", before being snapped back to reality by Su saying: Shinomu, you have drool coming out of your mouth…

Shinobu realizes what she is doing, and is immediately red in the face, embarrassed. However, she doesn't realize the amount of time that has lapsed while daydreaming, as she's at the table with all the girls around.

Kitsune: So, Shinobu, you like Brandon now? Ehehehe…

Shinobu blushes even heavier: No! I, er… didn't say anything like that!

Ema: It's okay Shinobu, if you like him. He does seem to be a great guy…

Motoko: I must admit, he has surprised me by meeting my expectations, so far.

Sarah: Heh, are you sure you're not in love with him too, Motoko?

Motoko is taken aback: WHAT?! I…I said no such thing! I just said he's met my expectations!

Himeko: But Motoko-sempai, I saw you blushing at him while we watched him controlling his Ki…

Motoko is red as a beet as this point, and jumps up from the table, yelling: P-Please stop ganging up on me! Yes, I admire his ability to manipulate Ki, but I hard—

Kitsune: Aha! So you do like him!

Motoko stands there, bewildered, and says: I need to train!", before rushing upstairs.

Kitsune: Suuure…I'll bet she tries to force herself on him…

Himeko: Kitsune! She would never do that!

Kaoru pipes in: I like him, too…

Everybody gapes at Kaoru, until Sarah breaks the silence by saying: Great, we've got another Shinobu on our hands…

Shinobu: And just HOW is that so?!

Sarah: She likes him, you liked Keitaro. You see the similarities?

Su, not wanting to be outdone, says: Hah! I've got you all beat! I liked Keitaro, and I now like both Brandon AND Peter!

Everyone gapes at Su, surprised that she not only likes Brandon, but likes the mini-pervert as well.

Ema: Ooooh…a love triangle! I need to document this!

Brandon & Peter: She likes the BOTH of us?!

Everybody whirls around to see Brandon, finished with changing his clothes, and Peter, with blood dripping out of his head, with their mouths wide open.

Sarah: She likes THAT pervert, too?!

Peter: HEY! I'm no pervert!

Brandon: Then how come I found Hentai games in your room?

Peter pulls out a Plasma Blaster and yells: I only have ONE Hentai game! I'm a perfectly healthy male! Now take it back!

Su yells: HOLD IT!

Everybody stops.

Su: Okay, I have an idea. Everybody, come to my lab.

A few minutes later, all the Hinata housers (Su, Sarah, Shinobu, Motoko, Ema, Kaoru, Himeko, May, Peter, and Brandon Kitsune is at a temp job ) are in Su's lab.

Su rummages through a pile of inventions until pulling out the one she wants, goes: TA-DAAAAAA! My most recent invention, the "Emotion Sensor"!! With this, we can see who likes who, and for what reasons! It's still in prototype, so it's a little unstable.

Everybody is shocked by this news, and look from person to person nervously. Su then forces the sensor into Shinobu's hands: You first, since you were drooling all the way down to breakfast!

Shinobu, becoming flustered, tries to protest and accidentally hits two buttons at the same time. The sensor starts to spark and it explodes! As the dust settles, everyone checks to see if Shinobu is okay.

Brandon: Hey, Shinobu, are are you- O.O

In front of Brandon, Shinobu says: I'm fine.

Turning to see what Brandon is staring at, her mouth (as well as everybody else's) drops to see ANOTHER Shinobu sitting next to her.

Normal Shinobu: Wha-wha-what?!

Yami Shinobu: Well, looks like I've FINALLY taken form!

Hahah! This chapter introduces a character who will really test the bond between Brandon and Shinobu, Yami Shinobu! And no, I didn't come up with that from Yu-Gi-Oh! (although the manga is pretty cool). For those who don't know, Yami in Japanese means "dark" or "darkness". So this Shinobu will be relatively different from the Shinobu we all know and love.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ANYBODY IS READING THIS STORY!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Two Shinobus! pt 1

Sorry for the wait. I know its been awhile since I've done a chapter. I had to arrange the story in the way I wanted it so, sorry. Also, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. I've had only 1 review so far, and I don't know if ANYBODY is reading my story. It's up here for you to read, you know. As for the character profiles chapter, FORGET I EVER CAME UP WITH IT.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights of it belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chptr 4: TWO SHINOBUS?! Pt. 1 or My Yami and I.

Yami Shinobu stands up and says: It's good to be free from my normal self! It's just so stuffy in there!

All are stunned to see the second Shinobu walking around chatting animatedly to everyone. Kaoru manages to snap out of it and says: How is that possible?! TWO Shinobu-sempais?

Su suddenly goes into deep thoughts, and says: Maybe she is Shinomu, but isn't…

May: You mean, she's an evil clone?!

Su: No, maybe she's just the thoughts, emotions, memories, and feelings that she kept suppressed!

Yami Shinobu: You're right, Su! However, I am merely and extension of those things! My real self still has them!

Suddenly she is beside Brandon, twirling her finger on his chest.

Yami Shinobu: And I can tell you this, Brandon-honey, she and I REALLY like you…

Both Brandon and Normal Shinobu blush heavily and Shinobu says: Auuuuuu!!! What do you think you're doing, telling him that!

Yami Shinobu: Oh, nothing harmful…

She then proceeds to grab Brandon's butt, and lustily says: Ooooh, such a nice ass…

Brandon freaks out, yelling: Gyah! You're not supposed to do that! What are you, a lecheress? Oh…

He then realizes that if she did that, then Shinobu might've wanted to do that too.

Yami Shinobu: I can tell you, BOTH of us have wanted to do that for about half a day now!

Shinobu: Auuuuu! Nooooo! Don't tell him that!

While Shinobu was freaking out (and providing a handy distraction), Yami Shinobu took the opportunity to activate a smoke bomb.

Motoko: Dammit, Ura-I mean- You other Shinobu!

Ema: She must be Shinobu's Yami!

Sarah: Great! Give her a title, why don't you?!

Himeko: This is crazy!!!

Kaoru: Not as crazy as you are!! You're into that S&M thing!!

Himeko: How did you- I mean, NO I'M NOT!!!

As the smoke cleared, everyone managed to settle down, except for Su, who was obsessively checking to see if her gadgets were still in her room.

Su: Guys! I've got bad news!

Peter: Great! What?!

Su: She took some booby traps and a bunch of raw materials I was going to use!

May: So, what should we do?! Find her?!

Su: Yes, in teams, just to be safe!

Su then assigns everyone into search teams.

Su: Team "A" will be me, Sarah, and Ema! Team "B" will be Kaoru, May, Motoko, and Himeko! That leaves Peter, Brandon, and Shinobu as "C"!

Peter: Heh! The same as her bra size! How ironic!

Brandon and Shinobu both pummel Peter.

Brandon: You little perv…

Peter: Oww… that was mean…

Brandon: If you would get your head out of the gutter, then I wouldn't beat the crap out of you!

Shinobu: Brandon's okay, but why must I go with Peter, too?

Su: We are put into equally strong teams. "A" has me and Sarah…

Sarah: I know several martial arts, so I'll be fine.

Su: …"B" has Motoko and Himeko!

Brandon: Okay… I understand a little more now, but again, why my little brother?

Su: 'Cause he's as smart as I am!

Himeko: I'm not so sure about that, Su…

Peter: Shut up!

Brandon: Enough! Let's find this Yami and capture her before anything else crazy happens!

All: Alright.

Group A heads down to the basement, group B scouts the second floor, and "C" checks the first floor. As group B enters the landlord's room, they come across something unusual.

Motoko: Brandon's clothes are on the floor. How messy…

May: He did change clothes before coming down to breakfast…

Kaoru: Speaking of breakfast, I didn't eat much. I'm getting hungry again…

Himeko: Wait! I heard something!

Motoko: May, Kaoru, stay back! It could be her!

Motoko and Himeko slowly enter the room, checking where the source of the noise is coming from. Suddenly…

Motoko: Yeeeee?!

Himeko: What is it, Motoko-sempai?

Motoko goes into a dead faint, having been surprised by none other than Tama-chan!

Himeko sweatdrops: You'd think she would have gotten over that fear by now…

Just then, Himeko is gassed in the face and passes out before she hits the floor.

Kaoru: Waagh! May, what do we do?!

May: Find my brother's or Su's team. Come on!

They begin to race downstairs, but a trap door opens beneath them, and they fall into a sleeping gas chamber.

Yami Shinobu: Hohohohohoho!

Group A at this point has finished examining most of Peter's lab. As they take a rest, Ema tries to come up with some way to get rid of Yami Shinobu.

Ema: Su, maybe you could seal her in another dimension!

Sarah: Nah, Su's just discovered dimensional physics. She wouldn't mess with something she hasn't perfected yet…

Su: Maybe I should make you and Peter my assistants, Sarah!

Sarah: No way! Not with that pervert! Maybe if I was by myself…

Ema: Guys! I found a hidden room!

They go to investigate the room and Ema stumbles over something.

Ema: Oooomph! Owwww…What did I slip on?

Sarah: Lemme see…Holy crap! They're porno mags!

Su: Hehe…Peter is and even bigger pervert than I thought!

Ema gets back up, turns on the light switch to the room, and gasps at what she sees.

Ema: Guys, I think we have a problem…

Su and Sarah turn around and see Motoko, Himeko, May, and Kaoru in giant individual tubes filled with bluish-green liquid.

Su: What the?! They copied off of my technology!!

Sarah: What are they doing in there?!

Yami Shinobu's voice comes in from a loudspeaker: Hohohoho! I'm doing a little experiment on them! I've discovered they have a significant amount of what I call "Love-Love Power", and I wanted to see if I can manipulate it!

Su, Sarah, and Ema are shocked to hear the dastardly plan.

Sarah: Why?!

Yami Shinobu: Because I have plans for ALL of you….

Yami Shinobu flicks a switch in the control room, a false door closes behind the girls, and sleeping gas fills the room.

Su: Ohhh no…..we fell…into a…trap….

Peter suddenly gets a peculiar feeling.

Peter: Something is wrong…we need to check on the others…

Brandon: I'm worried too…Let's go see Su…

Just outside of the "secret room", Shinobu sees two watches: One red, the other light blue, addressed to her and Brandon.

Shinobu: Hey, I found something!

Upon closer examination, the red one says "for Brandon", and the light blue one says "for Shinomu". Both read underneath, "By Su :3".

Shinobu: All these years and she still gets my name wrong. I'm starting to think she does this on purpose…

Peter: Say, Brandon, don't these look like V-watches from-

Brandon: You're right! Shinobu, put on the light blue one, quick! Su just gave us some major power!

Shinobu: Alright…

Suddenly, the false wall opens up.

Yami Shinobu: Ohohohoho! No matter what Su leaves you, you'll fail! Soon I will be queen of the world, and Brandon will be my subservient king!

Brandon sweatdrops: Shinobu, I had no idea you had these thoughts in your head…

Shinobu sweatdrops: Eehhh… I guarantee you, I don't think about those things. In fact, I think she's her own personality now.

So, how do you like this story so far? Yami Shinobu is quite the devious vixen, isn't she? Lol Part 2 of this bracket will be up as soon as possible, but I'm going to have to do a rough draft first. Anyways, until then, EVERYBODY FACEFAULT! AND PLEEEEEEESE REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Shinobus! pt 2

Hello, I'm back. I told chapter 5 would be up soon, didn't I? Anyways, this chapter Brandon and Shinobu face off against Yami Shinobu. I won't keep you waiting, so here's the story. Oh, and unsigned reviews can now go through. I plan on fixing up the format of the story soon, so wait for that, too. The new format begins in this chapter.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 5: Two Shinobus?! Or

Brainwashed Hinata girls battle!

As Brandon and Shinobu prepare to do battle with Yami Shinobu, she casually says, "Before we begin with unnecessary combat, Brandon-kun, would you like to be my servant-king? I can guarantee you, the benefits are MOST rewarding…"

Brandon gets extremely flustered from this statement and stifles a nosebleed before answering, "I think I'll pass on that. I don't need a dominatrix queen as a girlfriend."

Yami Shinobu pouts, "Oh, that's too bad. I at least wanted it to be consensual, instead of brainwashing you like I did to your friends."

Yami Shinobu snaps her fingers and all the Hinata girls appear in black leather catsuits. Seeing this, Peter and Brandon blush heavily. Shinobu grabs Brandon by the ear and says, "Okay, that's enough of that. Get your head out of the gutter…"

Brandon responds, "Sorry, Maehara-san…"

Shinobu is surprised by Brandon's use of etiquette in this instance, and says, "Why be so formal? After all, we are friends, aren't we?

Brandon thinks to himself, "In such a short time?", but decides not to argue against it.

Peter snickers to himself, "Heh, she's got him whipped…"

Brandon and Shinobu once again slam Peter's head into the floor. "Okay, Shinobu, about these watches, do you know the game Viewtiful Joe 2?"

Shinobu says, "Oh, yes, I know about that game! So these watches transform us into superheroes?"

Brandon smirks, saying, "Just say (he strikes a pose) HENSHIN A GO-GO, BABY!"

Brandon goes through a transformation sequence and appears fully outfitted like Joe. "Nice! I'd win cosplay contests with this outfit!"

Shinobu sweatdrops, saying, "Do I have to say that line?"

Yami Shinobu gets infuriated by no one paying attention to her, and yells, "JUST HURRY UP, DAMMIT!!! I want to conquer the world. With Brandon-kun and that watch on my side, I'll be unstoppable!"

Shinobu replies, "I won't let you do that! You will pay for your evil doings!"

Yami Shinobu and Shinobu both sweatdrop at the statement, while Brandon gives Shinobu the thumbs-up.

Yami Shinobu adds, "Hmmm, maybe I could brainwash you too, Shinobu, to be Brandon-kun and my toy…"

Brandon & Shinobu yell, "HELL NO!"

Shinobu strikes a pose, says, "Henshin a go-go, baby!", and comes out wearing Silvia's outfit. Looking over herself, she says, "Hey, this is kind of cute…"

Yami Shinobu, fed up with the delays, veinpops and yells, "ATTACK!"

The brainwashed Hinata girls attack Brandon and Shinobu all at once. A huge battle ensues, with both using their FX superpowers to disable the girls. After subduing the last of them, they face Yami Shinobu. She says, " Hmm, both of you did better than I expected. You'd both be great toys…"

Brandon replies, "No! That is NOT happening! I'll wait until I'm married, thanks!"

Shinobu adds, "Same here! Besides, I'm not a bisexual!"

Yami Shinobu menacingly says, "Well, you two should get used to obeying me, because after this battle, both of you will be mine!"

Yami Shinobu then yells, "Henshin a go-go, baby!", and comes out fully garbed in a cybernetic dominatrix outfit. "Ohohohoho! You like?", taunts Yami Shinobu, "I had Su make this for me when I brainwashed her. It enhances my strength and agility a hundred-fold! In thanks to Su, I'll let her join in on my fun after I win, since she likes you too, Brandon-kun!"

Shinobu blushes heavily from seeing the outfit, but Brandon is taken back by the knowledge of Su liking him, in addition to Shinobu and Kaoru. "Wait", he thinks, "I already found that out…"

Using Brandon's surprise as an advantage, Yami Shinobu takes the initiative and puts Shinobu in a wrestling hold, cackling gleefully.

Brandon, enraged, yells, "That does it! Time to take off the kid gloves!"

Brandon activates Slow-Mo and Fast Forward at the same time, resulting in him moving normally while everything else is slowed down. He jumps into the air and shifts his position until he is directly overhead and to the side of Yami Shinobu. He then activates Zoom In and says, "Here's something you don't have! Ki power! KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

The massive blast sends Yami Shinobu flying into the stratosphere, somehow violating physics by causing Shinobu to be sent only three feet from the position he was at. In the distance, Brandond hears Yami Shinobu yelling, "I'll be back! And next time, you WILL be mine!"

Deactivating their V-watches, they celebrate as the girls wake up. Su is most excited of all. Being just the nice guy he is, Brandon asks Su, "Hey, Su, are you alright?"

Su grins, grabs Brandon and kisses him on the lips! O.O Peter comes to and sees Su kissing Brandon. Jealous, he says, "Hey, I though you said you liked me, too!"

Himeko adds in, "Holy cow, she's clingy…"

Su unlocks her liplock on Brandon and says, "He saved me though!" She then looks to Shinobu and says, "I wouldn't forget you as well, Shinomu!"

Su then grabs Shinobu and kisses her on the lips as well! All are stunned, and upon seeing two girls kissing, Brandon and Peter get nosebleeds. All the girls get furious at the guys (except Su and Shinobu, as they are still liplocked), and yell, "PERVERTS!"

They beat up Brandon and Peter, then proceed upstairs. Disgusted with the two guys, Motoko says, " I guess you first job here as landlord will be to clean up this mess!"

Shinobu, jealous of Su kissing Brandon before she got to, begins to cry and yells at Brandon, "How could you?! I thought you liked me!"

She then runs upstairs, tears flying, and throws the V-watch to the floor.

Su, seeing what just happened, says, "Oh, boy, I think I just messed things up."

Brandon gets depressed and slowly cleans up the hidden room. Su tries to cheer him up by saying, "Brandon-san, it's okay, we'll find a way to fix things and get you back on everyone's good side."

Brandon mutters to himself, "God, I'm such an idiot…"

Su responds, "Huh?"

Brandon continues, "I thought I could at least try not to screw up any friendships I were to make here, but I screw it up anyways."

Su consoles Brandon, saying, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you and Shinobu."

Brandon pauses for a moment, then says, "Thanks Su. I guess I'll try to make it up to them. Especially you and Maehara-san. Christmas isn't too far off, so I'll see what I can do then."

Su grins at this news, and proceeds to help Brandon with cleaning up the rubble. As they do so, Su thinks to herself, "Brandon really is a swell guy. I'll at least tell the others about what was said in here. They'll forgive him, I know they will…"

All the while, Peter was still unconscious, a bit of blood seeping out of his head.

So, what do you think. Yeah, Brandon and the other girls got off to a rocky start now. Su, however, sees him for who he is. Yet, Shinobu and Brandon like each other. Oooooh, we have a love triangle here! Anyways, please review. Also, if you would like to vote for who gets paired up with Brandon or Peter, or just have an idea for a story arc, please review. Until then, this is the chapter's end.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Well, it looks like I WON'T be changing the format. I just got the cold. Lol Anyways, here's part one of the Christmas story. I don't expect to finish it until after New Year's, though. Of course, with me, anything can happen. Lol

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 6

Shopping with a cold! Or

The Mandatory Christmas Episode

A few weeks had passed by after the Yami Shinobu incident. Su had told the girls what was discussed between Brandon and her while he was cleaning up. Most of the girls forgave him. The only two who didn't were Motoko (for obvious reasons), and Shinobu, who was still mad from Su kissing Brandon. She then realized HE wasn't the one who instigated the kiss, and went to apologize.

That's when Brandon came down with a cold.

"Achoooh! Great,", Brandon says (with all the girls except Motoko),"now I've got a cold…"

"That's too bad", Kitsune says, "Hey, Su, Shinobu, do you remember when Keitaro got that nasty cold right before his exams?"

Su ponders, then says, "Oh, yeah! We all read him stories!"

"The dork was one thing,", Sarah pointed out, "he's another. Let him recover. Besides, we need to Christmas shop."

"Not me", replies Shinobu, "I need to study for my upcoming tests. You should do the same, Su."

Ema, not paying attention to Shinobu, slams her fist into her other palm and says, "That's right! There's only five more days left until Christmas!"

Everyone slowly leaves the room. Once the last person was out, Brandon said to himself, "Okay, then. Even with a cold, I still need to shop for gifts. May and Peter I know told me what they want, but what to get everyone else?"

Suddenly the idea hits him like a bag of steel. "That's it! Too bad Japan doesn't have Tiffany's…"

He quietly sneaks out, knowing if the girls caught him, they might think he was doing something perverted, or worse (at this moment), wise to what he really was doing. He manages to get out okay and checks him wallet. "Damn,", he says, "this is going to take a lot out of my checking account."

Meanwhile, the girls went their separate ways to shop for each other (not knowing Shinobu also came along). Peter decided to tag along with Su, since he got along with her the most. "So Peter", Su asks, "What should I get Brandon? I mean, he has tons of stuff, doesn't he? Kinda reminds me of me a little…" :3

"How so?", asks Peter.

"Well, he's heir to a major video game company, and I'm a princess."

At this, Peter's mouth drops. "Y-Y-Y-You're a PRINCESS?!!"

People begin to stare and whisper. Su bonks him upside the head. "Quiet! I don't need people knowing who I am!"

"Sorry.", Peter mutters.

Meanwhile, about a block away, Shinobu was looking for a present for Motoko. "She's always the hardest to find for…", she thinks.

Someone then catches her eye. "Was that Brandon?" She follows the figure, trying to blend in with the crowd. She then sees a man with roughly the same height and hairstyle that Brandon has enter a toy store. "Heh, silly me. Just a coincidence, I guess."

Shinobu then hears someone yell, "Hey! Some guy fell down here!", and goes to see what the problem is. She sees the backs of two familiar people. "Su? Peter?", she asks, and the two whirl around. "Shinomu! How's your studying going?", Su exclaims. Shinobu responds, "I was lying about that. I didn't want anybody to know I was going to shop." Su teases her, then explains the situation. "We heard this ruckus and came to see if we could help." Peter then adds, "Unfortunately, we don't know who it is yet, having not seen him and all…"

They make their way through the crowd and see a young man lying on the ground. Peter immediately recognizes him.

"Bro!", Peter exclaims, " What are you doing here?!"

Brandon weakly smiles and replies, "…Christmas shopping…" , before passing out.

"We need to get him back to Hinata House!", Shinobu says.

They take Brandon (as well as all the things they, bought, which made it more difficult) back to Hinata House. As Peter helps him to his futon, outside the room, Shinobu and Su were talking.

"Why would he shop with a cold? I don't understand…", Shinobu says.

"I think he wants to make it up to us.", Su replies. "Here, take a look at these…", she adds.

Su pulls out two small boxes that are clearly from a jewelry store. Shinobu opens one and is awestruck by the diamond necklace she pulls out. On the tag, it says, "To Maehara Shinobu From Miyamoto Brandon. By the way, sorry I screwed things up."

"It's beautiful…", Shinobu gasps.

"It's one point three charat diamond, and its FLAWLESS." Su replies. "He really wanted to make it up to us."

"That dummy…", Shinobu says. "Now I'll have to get him something completely different…"

Su chuckles, "Heh heh, how about we BOTH give him something special?"

Shinobu ponders, then says, "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others. Yes, Brandon went all out to make up for messing up (although he really didn't mess up, he just got a nosebleed). Anyways, next chapter, there will be fan service. Lmao. Yeah, I aim to please. But I haven't said what KIND of fan service it was. You'll just have to wait. Please review, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up (with this cold and all).


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, its me again. Sorry for the huge wait, we had Christmas at several different places (and different DAYS), and THEN my dad and I went to Germany for ten days. I know I have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll be putting up new chapters (up to New Year's Day) as fast as possible. Anyways, enjoy the story. Also, I'm going back to the old format. AND if you aren't allowed to watch R rated movies, please do not read this chapter. This will probably be the reason why this story is R rated.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights of it belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 7: Shopping with a cold! Pt. 2 or Gifts that give nosebleeds.

Four days later, on Christmas eve, everyone was gathered in the living room, singing karaoke. Brandon had come downstairs to listen (he had recovered well during the past four days, and felt that no one would get sick now), and Sarah was halfway through the song, "Cruel Angel's Thesis" (all of you Evangelion fans will know how it goes).

Sarah (thinking to herself): Meh, count on me to sing a song the otaku here enjoys…damn you all…

Kitsune: So, Brandon-san, how's your cold? I could give you a little drinky-winky? (tips the bottle of beer she is drinking in his direction)

Brandon: Ehh…no thank you, Konno-san. I don't drink alcohol.

Kitsune, frustrated that Brandon won't drink with her (and even more so the fact that he called her "Konno-san"), shoves the bottle of beer into his mouth and yells: Hey Su! Get over here and hold him down! This pansy needs a little liquor in him!

Su: Okay!

With Kitsune sitting on his legs and Su holding his arms down, the beer bottle emptied its contents down Brandon's gullet. Shinobu and May tried to get Kitsune off of Brandon, but apparently Kitsune had gained some weight and was difficult to pull off (not to mention she had Brandon in a leg-lock).

May (glaring demon's eyes): GET OFF MY BROTHER NOW!

Frightened, Su and Kitsune pull back, which allows May and Sarah (apparently she's showing Brandon she cares) the opportunity to help him up.

Peter: Gaah-ha-ha! The looks on your faces when May did her "Eeeevil Eye" were priceless!

Shinobu frying-pans Peter in the face, then holds up her instrument of punishment and says: Here, use this if he begins to vomit. I'll feed it to Peter tomorrow for breakfast.

Everyone starts cracking up, Kitsune the most since she's drunk as hell at this point (she downed two more during Peter's "joke").

Brandon starts chuckling, then goes into a roaring laughter, with tears in his eyes.

Shinobu: C'mon…It's not THAT funny…

Kitsune begins to flirt with Brandon, saying: Hey, I love a guy with a hearty laugh!

She then proceeds to guzzle down two more and grins drunkenly.

Kitsune: Everybody! BASEBALL JANKEN!!!

Su and Sarah begin to cheer, being the natural troublemakers that they are, while Motoko decides to down a few more cups of sake.

Motoko: I want to forget this night, just in case anything happens.

Within moments, everyone (except May, Kaoru, and Shinobu, who took the former two upstairs so they wouldn't see anything) was drunk.

Su: Okay, queshun one: What time is considered "Witchin' hour"? Himeko?

Himeko (trying but failing to figure it out): Hmmm…12:00 am?

Su: Wrong! It's 3:00 am! Off with this!

Su pulls off Himeko's shirt, revealing a rather large chest. Brandon immediately gets a nosebleed.

Sarah: Haha! Too much for ya, huh?

Su: Number two: Who played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episodes two and three? Motoko!

Motoko: Wha?! I don't know American pop culture! Ask Sarah or Brandon!

Su: (makes a buzzer sound) Wrong answer! It's Hayden Christensen!

Sarah and Peter pull off Motoko's pants, revealing black silk panties. Peter and Brandon get nosebleeds at the same time.

Motoko: Gah, now I'm cold!

Su: Kitsune! Number three: What do you drink a lot?!

Kitsune: BEER!

Su: RIGHT!

Kitsune: Alright! Thish one goes to everybody!

Himeko: Hey! That's cheating!

Su: Since when did I make any rules?

Motoko: Anything goes! Woo-hoo!

Shinobu, coming back down, sees what's going on and gets wide-eyed.

Su: Shinomu, come on! It's gettin' good!

Shinobu, while Peter staggers toward her, says: No way!

Peter shoves a bottle of vodka down Shinbou's throat.

Peter: C'mon, "C-san"! Live a little!

Shinobu passes out, much to Peter's shock (everyone, if you read volume 9 of the Love Hina manga, you should know what comes next). Suddenly, Shinobu gets up, and to Kitsune's delight, starts giggling!

Kitsune: C'mon, Shinobu! Join up in the fun!

Shinobu (staggering around): Okay…!

She plops on the ground next to Brandon, and grins widely.

Shinobu & Brandon: Eheheheheh…WE'RE DRUNK!

Kitsune: Alright! Once again, this one's for everybody. How many vowels are in the word Yugioh! You've got five seconds!

No one was able to come up with the right answer, or any answer, for that matter.

Kitsune: Times up! Who cares! You don't know! Off with your clothes!

Brandon took his shirt off, along with Shinobu, Su, Sarah, Motoko, and Peter. Kitsune pulled hers off just for the hell of it. Meanwhile, Himeko and Motoko were only in their bra and panties. Brandon and Peter nosebleed AGAIN, as there was plenty of cleavage around, and the girls were blushing heavily, more from seeing Brandon shirtless again than the liquor. They also noticed Peter's build wasn't too bad either.

Shinobu puts her face close to Brandon's and says: Damn, I wish I could kiss you.

She then falls over and accidentally lands face first in his crotch.

Himeko: Whoa! First base! I'm not getting left behind, though.

Himeko then proceeds to French kiss Peter, who is so drunk that he returns the favor.

Shinobu gets up and sheepishly mutters: Sorry 'bout dat. That's more like second!

Everybody starts laughing and the game continues into the night.

Morning comes, and Brandon is the first to wake up. With a pounding headache he groans: Whooooaaaa…what happened la- OO

Clothes are strewn about, as all the girls (as well as Brandon and Peter) are almost completely naked. Brandon, deciding now is not the right time for the girls kicking his and Peter's asses, decided to pick up only his and Peter's clothes, as well as getting Peter off the floor. Thinking he's out of the woods, he goes into the bathroom and sees that he's completely naked, too. Thanking God above that none of the girls saw his manhood, he walks to the door. However, the door opens and Kaoru, sleepy but now wide-eyed at what she's seen, says quietly: Wow, that's a good size…

Brandon: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Brandon runs at breadneck speeds, reaching his room and slamming the door.

Kaoru stands there for a moment, then says to herself as she washes her face: Well, there's a Christmas gift I wanted but didn't expect…

I just know someone is going to find this extremely offensive and report me. PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! THIS IS AS DIRTY AS IT IS GOING TO GET, I SWEAR!!!! About Kaoru, she only wanted to see Brandon naked, nothing else…seriously, I mean it. Anyway, please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. Thanks to all who have read my fanfic so far. Whether you know it or not, I have only been going on because of you. Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 8.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 8: Shopping with a Cold! Pt. 3 or

A night with Brandon-san

It was fortunate that Brandon decided to keep Peter and himself (as well as their clothes, so as not to leave any trace of themselves when the girls woke up) upstairs until the girls woke up. He waited while playing his PS2 (and his game of choice, Kingdom Hearts. He already got KH2 but wanted to see the difference between the games' graphics and sound), and soon heard the girls screaming about being naked. Soon the clamor died down as the girls realized it was Christmas morning. They all ran back to their rooms and got dressed, then ran back down and began to open presents.

Brandon (thinking to himself): Okay, time to see if they beat the living shit out of me…

He shakes Peter to wake him up, but Peter snoozes on. He then nudges his head with his foot, but still to no avail. Getting fed up with Peter and testing a new technique at the same time, he picks up Peter and, jumping into the air, slams his feet into Peter's back, sending him speeding through the floor, breaking it, and landing downstairs in the living room, causing the girls to scream. He then has an idea on the spot and yells: You perverted shit! Quit trying to hide your hentai in my room!

Being awake from the crash landing (who wouldn't be?), he looks up, unsure of where Brandon's voice in coming from out of disorientation, and yells: WHAT?! I was just sleeping! Ow…headache.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and Naru, Keitaro, Seta, Haruka, Mutsumi, and Kanako come in shouting: Merry Christmas! We've got presents!

Sarah (sparkly-eyed): PAPA!

She runs up to him and knees him directly in the crotch. Seta doubles over in pain, clutching his "boys" and whimpering: S-Sarah? Why'd you d-do that? Papa wants at least another kid…

Everybody cracks up, with Keitaro thing to himself: Glad she didn't do that to me…

Naru: So, besides Seta, how's everybody doing?

Everyone (except Brandon, who's still upstairs) responds with a resounding "Great!"

Mutsumi: Ara? Aren't we missing someone? I was told there's supposed to be ten residents. I count only nine.

Shinobu: Oh, you mean Brandon-san? He must be upstairs still. Everybody wait here, I'll go get him.

Naru: I'll come too. I want to see if there's anything suspicious in his room.

Keitaro (whispers): Naru, I've told you, we've got nothing to worry about with Brandon.

Naru (smirking and whispering back): I know. I just want to see if Shinobu really likes him. (She then giggles a bit)

However, Kanako has already gone ahead of them.

(Back to the point where Naru, Keitaro, and the others come in, this time in the landlord's Brandon's room)

Brandon cracks up at Peter's remark, then hears Naru and the others come in. He also hears Sarah cry "PAPA!" and a second later an "OW!" and a groan to the floor.

Brandon: She must've kneed him in his "happy place". I guess she's pissed at him.

Sitting down, he hears Naru ask how everyone's doing, hears everyone's reply, then hears Mutsumi, and a second later Shinobu announcing she'll check up on him. He looks around the room and says: Crap, no decent person should see this…

He puts a bundle of clothes over an unusual stone with a note saying "DO NOT TOUCH" taped to it.

Brandon: What did this thing do for people not to touch it? And why tape the warning on the stone? That seems absentminded.

Kanako comes in (much to Brandon's dislike) and says: Well, Gameboy, I see you've kept things relatively well. All the girls seem not to hate your guts…

Brandon: Well, I try to maintain myself and have patience with the tenants.

Kanako: How so?

Brandon: If you'd stick around and try putting your hatred for me aside (he turns around and shocks Kanako with a natual smile), you would see for yourself.

Kanako: (pauses for a moment) Okay, then, I'll do that.

Shinobu comes in: Bran- Oh, I'm sorry, were you two talking?

Brandon: Just chatting, Maehara-san. You can come in if you want.

Naru: Kanako? I thought you didn't like Brandon?

Kanako: I don't. But I decided to just chat.

Kanako walks out, leaving Naru to wonder exactly what Kanako meant.

Brandon joins Shinobu downstairs to catch up on events regarding Keitaro and company. Then everyone resumes opening presents. All the girls are awed at the diamond jewelry Brandon gave them.

Naru: How much did this cost you? (In reference to the gift he gave her and Keitaro: An entire week vacation to Las Vegas.)

Brandon: About 26,000 yen…

All are flabbergasted.

The night had its usual thrills. Kitsune got drunk. Mutsumi passed out and woke up again. "Reminds me of Hyatt from Excel Saga", Brandon replied, before Kitsune threw up on him. Naru announced she was pregnant, which got everyone excited, and elicited a "Damn, its about time", from Sarah. But what surprised people the most was what Brandon got.

Brandon: A 1/1 scale Sailor Moon statue?!

Keitaro: Yeah, I figured you would like it, since you're a big Sailor Moon fan.

Brandon was stunned. Then he said: This shall be a family heirloom.

Half of them laughed hysterically, the other half were somewhat disturbed.

As everyone went to bed (Naru, Keitaro, Mutsumi, Kanako, Seta, and Haruka went to the café to sleep), Su and Shinobu quietly went to Su's lab.

Su: Alright, after seeing Brandon's reaction to that statue, I've decided we're going through with this.

Shinobu: Okay, but this will be weird. These suits will give us enhanced abilities?

Su: Yep. All the powers. No talking cats needed.

Shinobu just sweatdropped.

Brandon is unable to sleep, thanks to the fact he had too much soda.

Brandon: Damn caffeine. I guess I'll just watch TV and wait it off.

His door bursts open and he hears: I am the sailor warrior of love and justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!

Brandon: WHOA!! (The lights click on) SU?!!

Su: Yep! Or Sailor Moon, for tonight! Haha!

Shinobu: Eh…hi…

Brandon: Shinobu, you're dressed up as Sailor Mercury?

Shinobu: Um…yeah…

She blushes bright red: (Thinking to herself) Oh my GOD! This is so embarrassing! Almost all of my legs are showing, and this skirt is too SHORT!

Brandon: Why are you two dressed up as sailor warriors?

Su: Well, because you gave us such great gifts.

She and Shinobu then show the diamond necklaces they got from him.

Shinobu: They're really nice.

Brandon (smiles cheerily): Well, I'm glad you like them. I tried to go all out as a first impression. But really (he looks them over), wow, these really… promise not to hit me? Either of you?

Su & Shinobu: Sure.

Brandon: You two look really hot. That's a compliment. But you don't have to do this for me. A simple thank you would be more than enough.

Both Su & Shinobu blush heavily, feeling lightheaded.

The door opens again, and Motoko asks: Miyamoto, do you have any penci-………

Shinobu: Hi…Motoko…

Motoko: What is going on here?

Su (without missing a beat): We're showing him our cosplay outfits!

Su then jumps on Motoko, with Motoko screaming: GET OFF! YOU'RE 20 YEARS OLD, NOW GET OFF!!!!

Both run out of the room. Brandon chuckles a bit and says: Well, I guess this was a good break from Tokyo-U for you, huh?

Shinobu: Yeah…Oh, what about you? Are you going to try for Tokyo-U?

Brandon: Before I didn't consider it, but now, yeah, I think I will.

Shinobu: Okay. Goodnight.

Brandon: Goodnight, Maehara-san.

Shinobu whirls around, briefly panty-flashing Brandon without knowing: Oh, by the way, you don't have to call me by my last name. Just call me Shinobu from now on, okay?

Brandon: Okay, then. Goodnight, Shinobu.

It's 1:13 A.M. in the morning on the west coast. I'm going to bed now. Anyways, goodnight, and be sure to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy playing Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1 and 2 as well as taking my apprenticeship classes on Computer Animation. (Receives boos and hisses because he has an X-box) Calm down! I only got it because I'm a huge Star Wars fan. Hehe, you'll see how big in this chapter.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights to it belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 9 The Mandatory Valentine's Episode or Brandon and Motoko Fight!

Brandon: Damn, where did the time go?

Almost two months have passed since Christmas night, and Brandon has been studying to get into Tokyo-U (He's been a two-year ronin purely by circumstance. He does have a job as a voice actor.) However, it was 1:28 in the morning of February 14 before he realized what day it was.

Brandon: OO… aw shit, it's Valentine's Day.

For those of you who don't know (probably everybody), since Brandon is a popular voice actor, he has hordes of fangirls clamoring over him. They tend to send him love letters on Valentine's Day, as well as some ahem "pictures".

Brandon (thinking to himself): GOOD GOD. A chaste (non-perverted) person such as myself doesn't need those kind of pictures…anyways, I guess I should make the girls' some chocolate…wait, or are they supposed to make me chocolate? Gah, Valentine's Day in Japan is screwy…

Four hours later, he returns to bed with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he managed to make very good chocolate for the girls.

Brandon (putting headphones on): Heh heh, time for me to pull a Shinji Ikari…

He sets Shinedown's "Burning Bright" on auto-replay and goes to sleep.

Two hours later, the girls (Keitaro, Naru, and their caravan left last week, however, Kanako is staying until further notice) wake up for breakfast. As Shinobu makes breakfast, Peter comes down.

Himeko: Yawn Studying is such a hassle… English and Math are the biggest pains in the ass I could ever have…

Peter: Hey, all!

Himeko: Correction. HE's the biggest pain in the ass I could ever have.

Peter ignores her comment and replies: Y'know, Himeko, I could help you with your English and Math.

Himeko: And what would I have to give up in return? My virginity?

Everybody except Peter chuckles.

Peter: No, actually I thought I'd do it for nothing, but nevermind…

Himeko: PLEASE! I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!

Everybody facefaults. Kanako comes down and slips on a banana peel on the floor. Everybody sweatdrops and Su starts laughing.

Kanako: (veinpops)…I fail to see what was humorous about LANDING ON MY ASS!

May: It's an old gag. It's funny. There's the connection, so sit down.

All look at May, wondering if she's getting "smart-aleck" lessons from Sarah.

Finally, Brandon comes down and pulls up a chair, looking haggard.

Kaoru: Sempai, is something the matter?

Brandon looks to Peter, nods, and then slumps in the chair.

Peter: I take it that's a "It's time", then.

He snaps his fingers, the lights go off, and once they come back on, eight statuettes of the individual Hinata girls appear on the table. The girls just stare in awe as Peter explains Brandon made the statuettes out of solid milk chocolate and set them to look photo-realistic.

Motoko: They're quite impressive. How did you make them?

Brandon slowly gets up and pulls a large broadsword out of nowhere.

Brandon: I used this as a carving tool. Here's how I slashed the blocks.

He pulls out a foot long block of baking chocolate, takes the broadsword, and moving the sword so fast only Motoko and Kanako could catch it, carved a ten-inch boken out of the chocolate. He then goes over to Motoko's chocolate statue, pokes one of the fists, and slides then boken into the fist, with a tiny piece of chocolate coming out of the other side. Motoko is stunned by the accuracy and efficiency of his movements.

Su: Wow! You might be able to beat Motoko!

Motoko gets outraged at the thought and shouts: That's it! Brandon Miyamoto, I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you will cease with your training! If you win…

She thought for a moment, then said in a sigh: I guess…you can do whatever you want to me!

Everybody is taken aback by the terms, and begin to get naughty images in their heads.

Brandon: Forget it. I would not quit my training, nor would I want to do anything to you.

Motoko: Then you leave me no choice…

She takes her boken and slices up the statue of herself into chocolate shavings!

Brandon: (wide-eyed) I…I can't believe you'd show such disregard for one's time and effort! (Fire flares in his eyes) THAT'S IT! When I win, I'll make you apologize for wreaking your gift and wasting my time! Only one immensely RUDE would do that!

He then does a swipe that makes a sonic wave directed toward Motoko, which she effortlessly dodges. Suddenly, Brandon appears beside her and elbows her in the ribs.

Brandon: I'm aware that you don't want competition, but that doesn't mean you can destroy someone's gift to you!

Motoko recovers from the blow by doing a flip, unsheathes her bokuto, and does a downward slash that Brandon blocks before getting kicked in the stomach.

Himeko: Wow, Motoko-sempai is serious.

Shinobu: Apparently, so is Brandon-san…

Suddenly the air around him begins to vibrate and his aura flares to a vivid red.

Su: He isn't doing what I think it is!

Brandon: KAIO-KEN!

He does a punch with so much force that Motoko flies out into the hot springs. As she recovers, she sees that Brandon is seemingly floating over the water!

Brandon: I can't fly yet, but I can triple jump like you wouldn't believe.

He then grabs the flat part of the broadsword, and it comes off with a POP!

Motoko sweatdrops: The blade was plastic?

Brandon: That one was, yes. The real blade, however, can cut through anything.

He then presses a button on the handle, and a green beam of light about four feet in length comes to life from an emitter on the top of the handle.

Su: Is that…

Peter: Yep, a real lightsaber!

Brandon (in a dead-on Yoda impression): Much to learn, have you…

Angered, Motoko attacks, but Brandon just slices the bokuto blade off and Motoko concedes defeat.

Motoko: Fine, have your way with me then! Just get it over with…

Brandon: No…I'm not that kind of guy. Besides, if it wasn't for this (turning off the lightsaber) the fight would have gone either way. Your melee combat is impressive, but you've been slacking off on weapon combat.

Motoko sweatdrops again: I…I've been focusing more on my romance novels recently…

Brandon: Oh! You're THAT Motoko Aoyama? Anyways, as Yoda once said, "Help you I can!"

Motoko gets up with a smirk on her face.

Motoko: Okay then. I'll take your help. But ONLY so I can beat you later on.

Brandon: Peter, you'd better make her a lightsaber as a congrats present when she finishes.

Peter just sweatdrops and laughs nervously.

The rest of the day things went normally. Brandon got chocolate from all the girls (although most of it was mandatory), while Peter got some as well (yes, he got chocolate from Himeko, but it was only 100 yen).

As everyone went back to bed (except everyone who was trying to get into or already in Tokyo-U, which was almost everybody), Motoko whispered to Shinobu: I think I'm starting to understand why you like Brandon so much.

Shinobu: Yeah…(Once again she has the image of Brandon shirtless in her head)

Shinobu snaps out of it quickly enough to see Motoko spacing out with a little drool in the corner of her mouth.

Lol… Yeah, Motoko is starting to fall for Brandon, like Shinobu and Su before her. It's a love quadrangle! So, did you like this chapter? Please read and review. I'll still keep up the story until I end it (is unsure when that'll be at this point). The next chapter will be about Brandon taking the mock exams. Wish him luck! And speaking of that chapter, I'll get on it as soon as possible, though expect it to take a while. Who knows, I might be able to get it done in the next two weeks or so. Thanks for your time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello once again. OMG, he's actually updating in under 2 weeks! RUN! THE END TIMES HAVE COME! REPENT! Lol I'm just kidding. I managed to have extra time on my hands this time, so here's chapter 10.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights to it belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 10 Peter gets lucky! Or The day of the practice exams.

After 10 days of studying (since Valentine's Day), the final exams were right around the corner. Unbeknownst to many of the housers (until recently), Brandon wasn't the only one who was trying for Tokyo-U. Kanako, Himeko, and Peter (he graduated from high school early, since he's a technical genius) were pounding away at the books as well. Meanwhile, Ema was doing more research of Su's notes of her "Emotion Sensor" that led to Yami Shinobu coming to be. Late that night everyone went to bed early in preparation for the test, but Brandon decided to soak in the hot springs in order to relax.

Kitsune: Careful, some of the rocks fell while we were out there an hour ago.

Brandon: Got it. I'll look into it while I'm out there.

He goes outside (yes, at this point, he's got only his towel covering his "manhood") and spots one of the places where the rocks were split apart by his and Motoko's battle.

Brandon: Damn, I need to fix this place up…

He pokes one of the stone bases, and a rock the size of a soccer ball falls on his head, knocking him out instantly. Unfortunately for him, his towel comes undone, making him completely naked, face-up on the floor. A few hours pass, with Shinobu finishing her English studies.

Shinobu: I probably should've gotten Brandon or Peter to help me. Yawn Speaking of Brandon, he hasn't gone back to his room. He'll get pruney at this rate…

She heads downstairs and meets Motoko and Su in the kitchen, who were having a late night snack.

Motoko: Shinobu, what are you doing up at this time? You don't have any tests.

Shinobu: ehe…Sophomores have to take a surprise English Literature test the day after tomorrow…

Motoko: WHAT! How did you know that!

Su: I told her. I found out by hacking in.

Motoko (leers at Su for a bit): Did you get the answers as well?

Su: Nope. I don't cheat. I just like to be prepared.

Motoko (thinking to herself): DAMMIT!

Shinobu: Anyway, I came to check on Brandon. He hasn't come back from the hot springs.

Su: Really? I guess we should check on him.

Motoko: Might he get upset, though? I mean, what if he has already gone back upstairs?

Shinobu: No, he hasn't. My room is right under his, remember? I would have heard him.

Motoko: Well, I guess we might as well see if he's out there…

They head outside, and as soon as they slide open the door, they are met with the sight of Brandon in all his glory.

All: OO

Shinobu: I-It's huge!

Motoko: Both his balls and hi-

Shinobu covers up Motoko's mouth with lightning speed.

Shinobu: Shhh! What if he wakes up!

In their heads, though, they were getting some pretty kinky ideas.

Meanwhile, Su was poking Brandon's…ahem, "manhood", with a stick.

Su: Wow, these measurements are larger than the average American male's! Way larger…

Both Motoko and Shinobu pile drive Su into submission before running with her back upstairs and rushing back into their individual rooms. Which was lucky, because Brandon came back to as they opened their doors.

Brandon: Owwwwwww…my head… Why does it feel like someone poked my package? OW! My heeeeead….

He heads back to bed, putting on some pants before going to sleep.

The day of the mock exam, Brandon, Kanako, Himeko, and Peter head over to Keitaro's old admissions school.

Kanako: Heh, this brings back some memories…

Brandon: Forward…TO OUR FUTURE!

Peter: Phhffpt! Haha!

Himeko: (chuckles) Pretty good…

Brandon: Seriously, let's get going.

Two hours after that, the exam came to a close.

Himeko: TT I know I failed…

Peter: H-hey, cheer up! You won't know until this weekend! Besides, you need to think positive!

Himeko: Alright… but if I failed, I'm going to strangle you…

That weekend…

Brandon: Cool, I passed.

Shinobu: Really? Let me see…wow! 96!

Brandon: I goofed a bit on math. Damn geometry.

Kanako: Looks like I'm a shoe-in too.

Ema: That's great! What about you, Peter?

Peter: …not to brag but…

He shows a 100 on the paper.

All: OO

Himeko: … (is in shock)

Kitsune: Poor thing…looks like she didn't pass.

Peter: Wrong. She got 81. She only needs to work on English.

All: OO

Peter: Good job, Himeko. Looks like us four have a good shot of getting in. Himeko, if you need any help, I'll be glad to help.

Himeko: Really? You're not joking?

Peter: I'm serious. You guys may see me as a perv-

Brandon: Which you are.

Peter: Shut it. But I'll be glad to lend assistance when you need it.

May: Heh, looks like Brandon's finally rubbing off on you.

Himeko (blushing): Th-thanks. I really appreciate it.

From that day forward, Himeko didn't bash Peter's head in.

(crash)

I stand corrected. She reduced her beating by 90.

So, how'd you like it? Not only is Brandon in a love quadrangle (lol), but Peter's starting to have a friend in Himeko. Be assured, he'll still get smacked around, but I have plans for him. For now, though, I'm going to play either Devil May Cry 3 or Xenosaga episode 2. Or I could play some more Knights of the Old Republic on my Xbox. (Random objects are thrown at me) Okay! Okay! No more Xbox references! Anyways, see you next time, and be sure to Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again. Thanks to all who have reviewed this fanfic. Here's the story.

Chapter 11 What's wrong with Ema? Pt. 1 or Don't touch that stone!

One night in Su's lab…

(beeping of console where a stone is being analyzed)

Su: Wow! That's why it said not to touch the stone! So, this can alter the cellular makeup of a person to anything they desire! I just won't tell Brandon-san I sneaked this out of his room. He'll never know!

The morning after…

Shinobu quietly wakes up at 6:47, hitting the button on the alarm. She gets up, feeling something is odd in her room.

Shinobu: …weird… I thought I saw something.

Su: Hey, Shinomu!

Shinobu: Kyaahhhh!

A sock with Su's head popping out of it glows and transforms back into Su!

Shinobu: W-W-H-how did you do that!

Su: With this! The "Outward Appearance Alterer"! It's my newest invention!

Shinobu: Is it like your fiber-optics camouflage?

Su: Nope! This alters your chemical makeup to make any part of you change into whatever you want! You could change your hair color or even your entire body!

Shinobu: Wow…(she comes up with an idea) Hey Su, is it okay if I change my hair with that?

Su: Sure! That'll be easy! Just hold it, visualize what you want to look like, press the button, and it's done!

Shinobu (holding the device): Okay, here we go!

Brandon: yawn I guess this is what I get for playing Devil May Cry 3 until midnight four days in a row. I'm beat…

Ema: I know what you mean. I did the same thing with Wind Waker before I came here.

Ema gets up to get some more water, trips over her chair, and falls on her face.

Ema: Owww…I guess I'm still clumsy, despite my prayer last New Year's.

Brandon: You okay? (helps Ema up) Yeah, I noticed you were as clumsy as Keitaro-sempai. Not that that's a bad thing. It makes you endearing.

Ema: (blushing) Oh! Um, thanks…

Brandon: What're you blushing fo- oh… haha, sorry, I'm not trying to flirt with you or anything. I'm just saying that trait makes people like you more when coupled with your personality.

Ema: Haha…sorry, I just got surprised by that statement.

Brandon: Ehh…it's kind of awkward talking about that. Let's just get back to breakfast.

They continued to eat breakfast, and after a while they heard Shinobu and Su coming down.

Brandon: Morning Su, Shinobu-san…O.O

Shinobu walks in with wavy, auburn hair down to her shoulders.

Shinobu: Oh, good morning Brandon-san!

Brandon: Shinobu, your hair, it looks great!

Shinobu: (blushing) Oh, thank you…

Brandon realized that Shinobu couldn't have had time to dye and grow her hair overnight, so he glares at Su.

Brandon: Su, did you take the stone out of my bedroom?

Su: Ehehehe…yeah, I did.

Shinobu: What stone? Su, I thought you invented this?

Su: I did, but the stone is its core power source.

Changing the subject as quickly as possible, Su asks Ema: Ema, do you want to give it a try? You can change your hair or eye color or-

Brandon: (possessed glare) No Su. That thing is too unpredictable.

Su: Relax. I've worked out all the bugs. Nothing could go wrong.

Brandon: Alright…

Su: (gives it to Ema) Go give it a try.

Ema, holding the device, gets up and once again trips over the chair. As she falls on her face, she also feels something flatten against her chest and causes her pain.

Ema: Ow! My chest… O.O

Apparently, Ema got what she wanted, because she started jumping for joy.

Brandon: (whispering to Shinobu) Those look rather, large, for her age…

Shinobu (whispering back): Don't be getting any funny ideas.

Brandon: Didn't have any. Just making an observation.

Ema: Thank you, Su! I've always wanted these!

Su (sweatdrops): Eehh..you're welcome.

Ema then gets a strange look in her eyes and grabs Su's rear!

Su: Yaaaah!

Ema: Oooh. That's nice! Soft too!

All: OO

Shinobu: Ema! What the hell's gotten into you?

A gleam in Ema's eyes appears, and she gropes Shinobu's breasts!

Shinobu: Kyaaah! Get off!

Shinobu pushes Ema off of her and Ema falls to the floor.

Brandon: I was afraid this would happen. It's not the physical alteration that kept that thing hidden. It's that if an accident happened to the user of the stone within 24 hours after use, it would alter their personality as well.

Su: I didn't know about that…

Then, Ema gets up and rips off her clothing, appearing in full FemDom gear.

Ema: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

All: OO

Brandon: Holy shit, not again!

Lol, yeah, Ema's gone crazy. Kinda similar to Yami Shinobu in that sense. Part 2 will be along as soon as possible, which could be THIS WEEK. Run away! The end of the world has come! Lol Anyway, read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, hello. Sorry for not getting the story up when I said I would. It was spring break when I typed chapter 11, and I didn't get 12 ready. Anyway, here's chapter 12.

Chapter 12 What's Wrong with Ema? Pt. 2 or A bonk on the head.

Brandon: Holy shit, not again!

Ema: Ohohoho! You will call me your queen!

Just then, Kanako came downstairs, and seeing the situation, hit Ema on the head out of annoyance.

Ema/.

Shinobu: I think she's unconscious…

Su: Kanako, where did you come from?

Kanako: I came down the stairs and saw her doing that. She was pissing me off because she was making so much noise, so I bopped her one on the head.

Ema: (motionless)

Shinobu: (pokes Ema) She's still not doing anything…

Su pulls a device out of her pocket, points it at Ema, pushes a button, and Ema disappears.

Su: I teleported her to my "Personality Setter Machine".

Brandon: You've come up with everything for every situation, haven't you?

Su: Hehe…almost.

In Su's lab, everyone has congregated around a single large tube with hoses coming out of it.

Su: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you "The Personality Setter" or "ThePS", as I like to call it. It-

Sarah: Su, we already know what it does. The name says it all, though the acronym is cool.

Su:  Pooo…okay, then, let's start 'er up! What personality do you want for her?

All sweatdrop.

Su: I'll…just put her back to her normal self, okay?

All: Thank you.

Su starts it up and in five minutes its done.

Kanako: Already? That's quite fast.

Su: Haha, I know!

Ema comes hobbling up and says: My precioussss….

Everyone sweatdrops, and they put her back in.

Brandon: …I must be having a nerd moment, for I swear Ema was acting like Gollum from Lord of the Rings…

Su: Ehehe…(pulls the DVD out of a slot) I was watching it last night…

Brandon: Good Lord, Su's a bigger nerd than I am…

Five more minutes go by and Ema is back to normal.

Ema: whoa…why does my head hurt so much?

Kaoru: Your personality got altered. Su managed to fix it.

Shinobu: You weren't acting like yourself. You groped me!

Ema (blushing): O.O I'm so sorry…

Brandon: No problem. It wasn't your fault.

Ema bows in apology, turns quickly, and as she takes a step she trips.

Ema: Ow!

Himeko: ….Her breasts are as big as mine now….

Everybody facefaults.

Later that night…

Brandon: "-" is…to extrapolate.

Shinobu: Wow. You've got the English portion down pat. O.o You did better than me…

Brandon: Hehe…all I need to work on is math.

Shinobu: Me too…

Both cry tears for each other: We suck at math!

Brandon: By the way, Shinobu-san, why are you taking this with me?

Shinobu: Well, I guess…firstly, I always want to be at the top of my game, but mostly…

Brandon: …Yes?

Shinobu: …You could say, I really like you. (blushes) Goodnight.

Shinobu gets up and heads to her room. As Brandon heads to bed, he seriously thinks how fortunate he's been to meet the Hinata girls. Soon he falls fast asleep.

He starts to dream of getting into Tokyo-U with Shinobu and celebrating. He turns to her and sees her completely naked with a bride's veil on.

Brandon: o.o

Shinobu: …time to kiss the bride… (she puckers up)

Shinobu, meanwhile, is dreaming of a similar situation, in which Brandon is shirtless and pronouncing his vows.

Brandon: …I do….

Shinobu: Auuuuuuu! .

Both wake up at the same time, blushing heavily.

Both: What the hell was I dreaming that for!

Both go back to sleep and for the rest of the night they had no other dreams.

The next morning, Brandon wakes up on his side. Immediately he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Brandon: Eh! O.O

He looks over and sees Su.

Brandon (thinking to himself): Oh crap. If people see this, I am DEAD.

Just then, Shinobu opened the door. Fortunately, at the same time, Su does a death grip to Brandon (similar to when he first came to Hinata House), and begins to crush his ribs.

CRRCAAKK

Brandon: GAAAAAHHHH! HELP!

Shinobu: Kyaaahhh! Someone get bandages!

Su (in her sleep): BANANAS!

Later at the breakfast table, Su explained she was sleepwalking and went into the landlord's room thinking Keitaro was still there. While discussing this, Brandon thought of a way to return Shinobu's kindness.

Brandon: (whispering to Shinobu) Shinobu, I've decided to put you up for training.

Shinobu: (whispering back) What? What kind of training?

Brandon: You'll see. Think of it as a late Valentine's gift. Haha. Meet me tomorrow morning at the tea house. (Gets up) Folks, I'd better get going. I've got some books to purchase and then I start cramming. I'll see you all later.

Shinobu (wondering to herself): What is he planning?

Some of you probably thought this entire chapter would be about dealing with Ema's sudden "change". Lol Trust me, I like to be unpredictable. Next chapter will be about Brandon training Shinobu. In what, you ask? Haha, I'm not telling. You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Please read and review, and once again, thank you for reading my fanfic.


	13. Chapter 13

(walks in and posts latest chapter up) Have a good time with this chapter. There's another unexpected twist in this one as well.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 13. Training Begins! Or Kaoru's and Shinobu's Potential

Early the next morning, Shinobu's alarm went off. She hit the snooze button, not realizing for a few minutes that she was to meet Brandon for training. Then it clicked in her head.

Shinobu: Shi-I mean dang!

Kaoru, pausing her game of Dragon Warrior 8, goes to check why Shinobu is up so early. knock-knock

Shinobu: Who is it? (getting dressed)

Kaoru: Shinobu-sempai, why are you up so early?

Shinobu: Oh! Umm…

She stalls, then decides to tell Kaoru the truth.

Shinobu: Well, Brandon-san is going to train me.

Kaoru: Brandon-san! Can I come too, please?

Shinobu (thinking to herself): Ehe…was I like this with Keitaro?

Kaoru gives Shinobu the "watery eye" look: Pleeeeease?

Shinobu: Okay, you can come.

Kaoru: (starry-eyed) Yay!

Shinobu: (sweatdrops) Eh…yeah, this is exactly the same as me and Keitaro.

Outside at the café, Shinobu and Kaoru met with Brandon.

Brandon: Hey, what's Kaoru doing with you?

Shinobu: She wants training as well.

Brandon: …alright. I don't see the harm in it.

Over the course of six weeks, they were taught how to still their minds, improve their physical condition, and trained in weapon and hand-to-hand combat. Soon, they joined in the training between Brandon and Motoko. Both Shinobu and Kaoru were making great progress, and soon came the time to see if they could control their ki.

Motoko: Now, feel the energy flow through you, focus it at your palm…

Shinobu created a ball of ki at her hand.

Shinobu: O.O I would've never gotten this before.

Brandon: Shinobu-san, you always had the potential, you just didn't have the time to harness it.

Shinobu: (blushing slightly) Thank you.

Kaoru: Okay, let me have a shot at it.

Kaoru follows the same instructions, and creates a ball of ki. Immediately, an aura begins to form around her and starts to grow.

Motoko: Whoa! Such a powerful aura!

Brandon: (turns to see Shinobu doing the same) Gah! Shinobu, are you okay!

Shinobu: I feel…at peace…

Brandon: o.o Dang, both of them awakened to some immense power…

Then their auras dissipated, and both Kaoru and Shinobu breathed sighs of relief.

Shinobu: How'd we do?

Brandon and Motoko stand there, just stunned.

Motoko: …You two may be better than me. (veinpops) I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! Brandon! (she adopts a Seizu position) Please! Train me more!

Brandon, suddenly at the realization that this situation may be considered a little kinky, said: How about we take a break from training for today? I'm sure Kaoru and Shinobu are tired.

Kaoru: No, I'm perfectly alright! I can go some more!

Shinobu: Same here.

Brandon just sweatdrops: Heh, okay then, let's continue.

After dinner that night, Brandon went to check on what messages were sent to Hinata House.

Beeep Hey Brandon, its Keitaro. You're going to have another addition to the Hinata house soon. She's Su's cousin and is mostly quiet. We don't know much else about her, so find out as much as you can. Also, we've got news about Naru's pregnancy. They're twins! Two girls! I'm so excited I can't wait until- POW Sorry Brandon, its me, Naru. Keitaro wouldn't shut up. We'll call you later. And also, treat Shinobu well. (Brandon was taken aback by that statement) Bye! Beep

Brandon sweatdrops: Eheh…well, in any case, I'd better get things ready…

He writes a note to all the residents stating what the message said, then went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up to someone knocking at the front door.

Himeko: Graah! Who is it!

Su: Hang on, I'll get it!

Su opens the door to find a girl who looked startingly like her, except her face was more immaculate, and her hair was down to her back. She had what looked like a tattoo of a black tear on her left cheek, and was dressed in 19th century English attire.

May: Whoa…this is new…

The girl did not make any remarks, she merely glanced at her.

Su: Adara! How the heck have you been!

Adara:…Hello Kaolla-san…

Kitsune: Quite the talker, isn't she?

Peter: Wow, she's really cute…

Adara gets a slight tinge of red on her cheeks from this statement.

Kitsune: How old are you?

Adara: …I've just turned 19.

Peter: Here, I'll help with your luggage.

Motoko: Hmmm, oh my. Looks like he's learning from his brother.

Peter glares at Motoko. Motoko glares back.

Brandon finally comes down: So, has everyone met the new resident?

Outside, Peter was helping with Adara's luggage.

Peter: So, you're Su's cousin, right?

Adara: …(nods)

Peter awkwardly asks: Um, is there anything the matter? Something you want to talk about?

She merely blushes slightly.

Peter picks up a particularly heavy bag, accidentally drops it, and a couple of yaoi DVDs fall out.

Both: O.O

Adara quickly picks up the DVDs, shoves them up her dress (!), and red with embarrassment, say: Please be more careful.

Peter: Hey, it's no problem. If you like it, I'm okay with it. I'm not one to betray a secret.

Adara (blushing): Thank you…

Inside, Brandon, Motoko, Shinobu, and Kaoru were discussing their training and the upcoming center tests.

Brandon: Okay, so we're all agreed to hold off on training until Peter, me, and Himeko are done with the center test.

Su (pops out of nowhere): You'd better add Adara to the list, 'cause that's one of the reasons she's here!

All sweatdropped, as they were spooked by Su's sudden appearance.

Brandon: Okay, and Adara as well. Shinobu and I will help her study.

Kanako: (appearing out of nowhere) You'd better be careful around her. Not only is she royalty, but she has some…eccentricities.

Brandon: Ehrm…what kind of "eccentricities"?

Kanako: If she begins to become attached to someone, she…well, eventually you'll find out.

All: o.o okay…

AAAaaaaaand we are officially past unlucky 13! Lol I don't really believe that's its unlucky though. And starting this chapter, I'm going to be taking polls on who's the reader's (i.e. you) favorite character thus far (excluding Adara, as she's just been introduced). You may only vote twice, as there are over a dozen characters to choose from. Here's the list of characters that have appeared, there ages at this point, their nationalities, and the profiles for those who are exclusive to this story:

Brandon Miyamoto age: 20 nationality Half Japanese/ Half American

Peter Miyamoto age: 17 nationality same as Brandon

May Miyamoto age 15 ¾ nationality same as Brandon

Himeko Nakashima age 18 ½ nationality Japanese

Kaoru Yamamoto age 15 nationality Japanese

Keitaro and Naru Urashima ages 26 and 24

Shinobu Maehara age 20

Kaolla Su age 20

Motoko Aoyama age 23

Ema 15 ¾

Kanako Urashima age 25

Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno age 26

Sarah MacDougal age 15

Mutsumi age 28 (about to be married, lol)

Seta and Haruka ages unknown (lol!)

Yami Shinobu age 20 (Lmao! She'll be back!)

Be sure to send in your votes by review. And speaking of which, please read and review. Until next time, everybody facefault!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! This chapter, a major plot twist appears. Only, it's at the end of this chapter. No reading ahead!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 14: The day of the final exam or O.O HONOLULU!

The night before the final exam…

flump

Himeko: oohh…my brain is fried. I can't believe there were THAT many people taking the first exam.

Shinobu (walking in): So, how did everyone do?

Peter: Pretty good. I got 99 and Himeko got 91.

Shinobu: That high! Your studies with each other must be paying off.

Brandon walks in with a huge amount of food.

Shinobu: o.o What's all that for?

Brandon: The possibility of a congratulation dinner for tomorrow is high, so I figured I'd get the food for tomorrow.

Shinobu: Okay…Oh, and how did you do on the Center exam, Brandon?

Brandon: …I got 98.

Shinobu: Wow, that's a big coincidence…

Brandon: How so?

Shinobu pauses for a moment, then explains.

Shinobu: Well, that's the same score I got when I took the Center exam.

By that time, Su, Kaoru, and Kitsune had come down.

Kitsune: Wow! You two have quite a lot in common. Both of you cook great food, both of you have admired Keitaro, and now the same score!

Brandon: Heh, give me a break, Konno-san. She's already a sophomore. Shinobu-san's way ahead of me, even if I'm stalked by anime fan-girls. O.o

Kitsune veinpops, as once again Brandon has called her "Konno-san".

Shinobu walks up to Brandon and kisses him on the cheek, making him blush heavily.

Shinobu: Break a leg. And stop with "Shinobu-san". Just call me Shinobu. Goodnight everyone.

As Shinobu walks upstairs, Su begins to pout.

Su: -.- Damn! I wanted to kiss him…

Brandon: O.O (he just shakes his head and heads back to his room)

Kitsune: Hehe…apparently he's quite the ladies' man. Maybe I should start going after him too.

Peter: Great. My brother's got himself at least two potential girlfriends, while I have squat. I'm taking a hunger strike! No, even better! I'm gonna go out with Ema!

Meanwhile, since the moment Shinobu kissed Brandon, Kaoru has been just standing. She could not believe what she saw.

Kaoru (thinking to herself): Ohhh…why Brandon-sama? Just as I get closer with him all these weeks of training, this happens! Auu…I need something to eat. If only I had a bigger chest…

Su, noticing Kaoru wasn't doing anything, sidled up to her and nosily said: Looks like something is the matter. (complete sly cat face at this point) Does Kaoru want a date with Brandon?

Kaoru snaps to her senses, goes beet red, and panics.

Kaoru: Kyah! N-n-n-nothing! Just going to walk around, nothing is bothering me!

Kitsune: Oho! Does little Kaoru have a crush on Brandon?

If Kaoru got any redder, her face would be the same color as a cooked lobster.

Kaoru: …..yes.

Su: How about this, then. We hook you up with Brandon, and I'll get you something that you can give to him?

Kitsune: Oho…Su, that sounds so kinky! You're so naughty!

Su: I was gonna give her a makeover and some lipstick. Get your head out of the gutter…

Kitsune: (pouts) Aw, you've lost your edge! (walks upstairs)

Su: (whispering to Kaoru) Don't worry. I'll make you some perfume that'll put him under your control!

Kaoru: No! NO! Just a date will be more than enough for me!

Su: Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow.

Kaoru, meanwhile, began to have naughty thoughts about what she might do if she had control over Brandon.

Kaoru: (shaking her head) No, no, NO! I won't do that!

The day of the exams…

Shinobu: Good luck, Brandon!

Su: Kick some ass!

Motoko: (sweatdropping from Su's statement) Do your best, Himeko.

Ema and Kanako: Adara! Peter! Wipe the floor with them!

Peter: Where were you last night, Adara? You missed some funny stuff.

Adara: I went to the library. I got this…

She pulls out a hentai manga.

Peter. O.o You and me are gonna get along just fine. 

Adara blushes slightly.

Himeko: (to Brandon) Umm…can I ask you something, Brandon-san?

Brandon: Yes?

Himeko: After this, could you and Motoko train me? I mean, the kind of training that you've given Shinobu and Kaoru?

Brandon: (grins a little) Sure, no problem. But, hasn't Motoko done some of that with you?

Himeko: Just some self-defense. I couldn't do a thing to Yami Shinobu, though. The thing is, I think someone is stalking me when I'm with my friends. It gets me nervous. I think it- nevermind.

Brandon: Mmhmm. I'll talk with Motoko about it. I'm sure she'll understand.

Himeko: Gomen

At the finals they each took their seats and began.

Two hours later…

Brandon: Whew, now we wait till tomorrow.

Peter: I'm certain you and I have gotten in. Himeko has a good chance, too.

Adara: I've gotten in…

Brandon & Peter: o.o How do you know?

Adara:…I'm Kaolla-san's cousin.

Himeko comes out: Geeehh, I think I just made it.

Just then, Brandon's cell phone rings.

Brandon: Hello?

Dark voice: We know she's told you.

Brandon: Eh? Who are you?

D. Voice: Do not put up any resistance. We will have the girl.

Brandon glances at Himeko, then whispers: Let me guess, you have armed men after us.

D. Voice:…Yes. We will have Himeko. If you try to stop us, we will slaughter your friends.

Brandon's pupils dilate: Don't you dare touch anyone at Hinata House.

The voice hangs up. A second later, Brandon gets a call from Keitaro.

Brandon: Keitaro-sempai?

Keitaro: Listen, I know someone just called threatening to hurt everybody at Hinata House. I've bought tickets for everyone to Honolulu. Only tell Himeko and whoever's with you currently, as well as Motoko. The plane leaves five days from today. These guys will be there the night after. Don't leave anyone behind!

Keitaro hangs up.

Himeko: What did Keitaro say?

Brandon pauses, then responds: Somebody's after you, Himeko. Keitaro sent us tickets. Pack your bags, we're going to Honolulu.

HAHAAAA! I didn't tell you the circumstances of their trip! Any way, why hasn't anyone voted yet? Dammit, send in your votes! I want to hear your opinion on who's your favorite character! Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Be sure to read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Omg, I got chapter 15 up! Seriously though, I may not continue this fanfic. Only several people have read it that I know of. TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY. I'm getting desperate…

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 15: Honolulu! Or Craziness and Culture Shock

When they arrived back at Hinata House, Brandon announced that everyone pack up for Honolulu. Mostly everyone cheered, but Kanako (not being in touch with Keitaro for awhile) was suspicious.

Kanako: Why are we leaving so quickly?

Brandon:…We don't want to waste your brother's money. He was kind enough to pay for our tickets as a congrats present for making Tokyo-U.

Kanako:…Fine.

Breaking all laws of normality, they managed to pack everything in 15 minutes. However, Kaoru posed a question that revealed a critical error.

Kaoru: Ummm…how are we going to get to the airport?

When this registered in Brandon's brain, he did something completely out of character.

Brandon: Curses! No car! (bangs his head against his suitcase) I'm a fool!

Su: No fear! Peter and I will save the day!

She presses a button on a remote she pulls out of her pocket, and in a blink they were all at the entrance of the airport.

Peter: Teleportation! Can't beat it! Unless its sublight travel….

Su: We'll get there, my friend. Soon.

Shinobu: Ehh, this is the wrong airport…

Everybody sweatdrops, and teleport to the correct airport.

It takes about an hour and 32 minutes for them to get on the plane, considering baggage checks, waiting in line, getting food, and waiting to board. As they take their seats on the plane, Kitsune starts cheering: YES! FIRST CLASS! FREE BOOZE!

Everyone on the plane sweatdrops.

(Whatever amount of time it takes from Eastern Japan to Honolulu….)

While carrying Kitsune after she drank a ton of beer, Su jumps for joy at finally arriving at their destination.

Su: Woohoo! We're here!

Shinobu: Brandon, you're part American, right? What should we expect?

Brandon: Well, this is a tourist economy here, and it's close to summer, so expect a lot of travelers, rich snobs, a lot of hotels and restaurants, and a lot of women with fake breasts… (he said the last part with particular disgust).

All the girls (except May): O.O

Sure enough, a 35-year old woman walks by with a tan, two kids, and breasts that anybody could tell were fake.

Ema: My God, they're huge!

Brandon (aloud in English): As Sir Ozzy Osbourne would say, (in a dead on impression) "Too fucking flamboyant!"

Peter and May start laughing, with Kanako giving a chuckle. The rest had no idea what Brandon meant, even if they understood English.

Su, ignoring the rest, sees an 18-year old male carrying…

Su: MANGA! Brandon-san, you never told me they sold manga in America!

Brandon: Oh, yeah! Haha. You probably know this already, but anime and manga have hit it big in America. In some places it's a lot like Japan. Fanimecon should be starting soon.

Peter: Yeah, there are millions of otaku in America. Some of them are as rabid as hardcore otaku in Japan.

Shinobu: So there's a large influence in America. That's really neat.

May: It works both ways. American movies tend to be popular. Star Wars made a huge impression in Japan with the release of Episode 3. (Writer's note: Hey, it could happen…)

Brandon: Well, it already made an impression. But it did show that American storytellers have a knack for their work. Anyways, we need to get to baggage claim.

After picking up their baggage, they reach customs.

Brandon: Okay guys, no screwing around here. After we're done, we can go as we please.

Airport officer: (in Japanese) Sir, are all these people with you?

Brandon: (in English) Yes.

Officer: Oh! Okay, sorry. Let me see your passports.

They each show their passports and are allowed through.

Himeko: Whew! I thought we would get stuck there…

Peter: It's no problem. Most of the time, they let you through.

Ema: But I thought they beefed up security for America since September 11, 2001?

Brandon frowned at this: No, they only increased the hassle for everyone except the terrorists…

Ema: A conspiracy!

(WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH CONSERVATIVE POLICIES, ARE SENSITIVE, OR ARE A SUPPORTER OF PRESIDENT GEORGE W. BUSH, YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH, AS I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND ANY READERS AND HAVE THEM STOP READING. THIS IS JUST THE OPINION OF THE CHARACTER, EVEN IF THERE IS FACT TO WHAT IS ABOUT TO BE SAID. THANK YOU)

Brandon: No, worse. Affirmative action. They think it "racially insensitive" to investigate more than two people of Arab descent per flight. They don't pay attention to the fact that, although most Muslims aren't terrorists, all the terrorists have been radical Muslims. It's not racism, its statistics. And it pisses me off to this day that Bush called it the "Religion of Peace", when history has said otherwise. Goddamn neo-liberal commie-fascists!

Everyone was surprised at this. Brandon then apologized, saying that he doesn't like to talk about politics, because it brings out the ugly side of everyone.

Shinobu: (puts her hand on his shoulder) It's alright, Brandon. You're talking about something that affects everyone, no matter their race or religion. I actually like that you talked about it. It shows that you care about others' well being.

Brandon blushes slightly at this, and a tinge of pink appears on Shinobu's cheeks.

Kitsune (just now losing her hangover): Oooh, looks like we have a little something blossoming between you two. C'mon, I wanna see some action! (poses like a Power Ranger)

Both Brandon & Shinobu: Hyaaaah! What makes you think that!

Adara (finally saying something after several hours): Heheh… they're speaking at the same time…

Unbeknownst to them, a man in dark sunglasses, with a dragon tattoo peeking out from his shirt on his arm, speaks into a cell phone: This is #372, they're in Honolulu. …Yes, she's with them…Yessir, I shall follow for now.

Kanako: Okay, Keitaro should've gotten us a rental car as well.

Sarah: Over there!

A minivan with the words "Hinata House Party" was parked by the entrance. And next to it was…

Mutsumi: Hi everyone!

Motoko: It's good to see you again, Mutsumi-san. (bows respectfully)

Just then, Mutsumi passed out, with blood trickling out her mouth.

Shinobu: Auuuu! Not again!

Brandon (picks her up, being the gentleman): Does she "pull a Hyatt" all the time?

Mutsumi then wakes up: Araa? I'm sorry, I must've passed out again…

Brandon (still holding her): Heh…yeah. Are you alright?

Mutsumi: Yes. (she then feels his bicep) Ara? Oh, you're quite strong. (pulls herself close to his arm, with her breasts accidentally touching it) And your skin is really nice. (a goofy grin appears on her face)

Brandon passes out, the last thing passing his mind: Good Lord they're HUGE! AND REAL!

Shinobu: Auuu! (swirly-eyed) Mutsumi-san! He's passed out!

Kaoru (swirly-eyed as well): Y-Y-you were flirting with Brandon-samaaaaa!

Mutsumi: Ara? No, I just hugged him…

Motoko (shaking Brandon, trying to wake him up): Brandon-san! Wake up! Please!

May: He'll be alright.

Peter: Yeah, heheh. He always does this!

They pick up Brandon, take their luggage and get in the minivan, and drive off like a bat out of hell towards their timeshare (Mutsumi is driving O.o).

Mysterious man: Damn! Lost them! Their moves are so erratic, I can't spot them!

Radio: FIND THEM! SEARCH THE ENTIRE ISLAND IF NEED BE!

Mysterious man: Okay. (clicks off the two-way radio) …gah, this'll be a pain in the ass…

Once again, I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY IF ANY READERS WERE OFFENDED BY THE "SPEECH" BRANDON GAVE. I have gotten info on the things said by him, and I can tell you they are fact. (LexisNexis is very helpful with this) Other than the little political speech (which I'm sure has driven off all my readers ), how'd you like this chapter? There's going to be some more craziness, as well as an encounter between Motoko and one of the organization's mercenaries! Ooooh, I'll bet you can't wait. CUE BURLY BATTLE MUSIC! As always, please read and review. And once again, I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!


	16. Chapter 16

(posts chapter 16 up) Here you go! And once again, I'M SORRY FOR THE RANT!

Chapter 16 Battle! Motoko vs Barbara! Pt. 1 or Hold up at the arcade! Pt. 1

When Brandon woke up, he found himself in a room different than what he is accustomed to. Searching around, he finds a sword hilt with a note attached.

Hey, bro. Sorry to tell you, but your lightsaber is on the fritz (I think it's the focusing lens), and unfortunately I don't have parts available to me to make another one or to even repair it. So, I made something almost as good. Press the button with the "power" symbol to turn it on and off. As for the lightning bolt symbol on the other button, wait a while, 'cause I still need to do some more tests on it.

XD Peter

P.S. DON'T POINT IT TOWARD YOURSELF!

Brandon: Heh, leave it to Peter to give me a prototype.

Just then, he hears Shinobu shout from downstairs: Guys, dinner's ready!

Brandon checks his watch to see its 6:53. Stepping outside to check his surroundings, what with what has been happening the past two days, he feels a moderate breeze and stands in awe of the place Keitaro managed to get them. A gorgeous sunset with sapphire waters, a pearl white beach, and-

Brandon: Hey, they have a big mall over there…rrmmblle Gah, time to eat. I can enjoy nature later.

Downstairs…

Su and Sarah: Oooooh… (drooling at the mouth)

Ema: WOW! Shinobu-san, this looks great!

Shinobu: Haha. Yeah, I thought you all might be starving by now, so I went all out.

Laid out was a feast that would've been impossible to eat in one sitting. Of course, those who say that never met Su.

Su: GET IN ME BELLY!

She immediately grabs the entire chicken and in five seconds, before anyone could respond, had eaten most of it.

All: o.o

Shinobu: Auuuu! Su, that took me three hours to prepare!

Himeko: …and 15 seconds to eat…

May: Quick! Get what you want before she eats everything else!

Everyone grabs what they can get before Adara grabs what could be the biggest piece of ham you can legally get. And eats it all in four bites.

Peter: OO …holy crap…

Su (smirks): Hey, she is my cousin!

Brandon: Hey, what's fo- GAH!

Seeing the amount of food that was gone, Brandon started crying.

Brandon: (picking up the remains of the chicken) Alas, poor Horatio, I hardly knew him…

Mutsumi: Ara? Is that from a Steven Spielberg film?

Brandon, Peter, and May face fault.

Brandon: Nevermind, I'll take some potatoes, strawberries, and I'll take THIS- (swipes the four ounce tri-tip steak off of Peter's plate)

Peter: HEY! GIVE IT BACK!

Brandon: I'm…STARVING! (gives a demon-eye glare)

Peter: …eep…

Shinobu: (sweatdrops) Umm…so, what are we going to do tomorrow?

Kaoru: This brochure says that there's scuba diving, hiking, and I saw a mall really close to here.

Kanako: Shopping would be a good idea considering we have over a dozen people here.

Kitsune: Hey, they're advertising a virtual arcade!

Motoko: Hmm…I've seen those back in Japan.

Su (looking it over): Wow! This is world class, though! Sony worked with the Hawaiian government to make it a tourist attraction!

Ema: SONY? (gets sparkly-eyed)

Sarah: Great, mention video games around her and she drifts off.

Motoko: Well, I guess I could get some writing materials.

Su: BRANDON-SAN! TAKE ME WITH YOU TO THE ARCADE FOR A DATE!

All are shocked by this outburst.

Brandon: WHHAAAA!

Shinobu: AUUUUU! (gets swirly-eyed)

Motoko: NOOOO!

All are shocked again, by Motoko this time.

Peter: (crys bloody tears) meeeeh…Bran's got three girls crazy for him, and I only have one who likes me…

Himeko and Adara shift slightly at that moment, and correctly interpreting what the shifts meant (to a point), stare each other down.

Brandon: Gah, eh, I think (he stalls for a moment) instead of a date, you, Shinobu, me and…(he looks around) Kanako, go just for fun?

Kanako: Don't get me involved in your problems, Game Boy (slightly blushing, with no one noticing).

Brandon: Okay. Su, Shinobu. Does that sound okay?

Su: Sure!

Shinobu: Okay, then. That sounds great!

Motoko (thinking to herself): Why did I do that? Do I really like him? Oh, God. I feel beet red. (stands up and says) Excuse me…

May: o.o geez, and I don't even have a boyfriend yet.

The next day, everyone went their different ways. Brandon, Shinobu, Su, Peter, Himeko, Adara, and May went to the arcade; Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kanako, went shopping for the timeshare; and Kaoru, Sarah, and Ema went with Motoko to get writing supplies and books.

May: Alright, meet with you all later!

Kaoru: (thinking to herself) I wish I could go with Brandon-sama…

Meanwhile, another group was watching from afar composed of three men and two women, all in pants and t-shirts.

#372: We've managed to catch up with them again. Okay, we split into two groups. Me, Harold, and Sharon (pointing to a mid-twenties man with black hair and an early-twenties woman with blond hair) will tail Miyamoto and the target. He'll be extremely difficult to deal with, so we're taking all the firepower. Barbara (he turns to a woman with blue hair and a shapely body), you and Kent take Aoyama. She has children with her, so she'll be trying to keep them out of danger. That'll distract her.

Barbara: Why should I go with Kent? He'll only get in my way.

Kent: You pompous dike! I'm just as good as you are!

Barbara: Really? We'll see, since Aoyama is as good as Miyamoto.

#372: Enough! You have your orders/

All: Yes sir.

At the mall…

Su (jumping up and down): Wow! This place is huge!

Dozens of stores line around them, ranging from clothing stores to toys to sporting goods.

Brandon: Motoko will find what she's looking for. How long it'll take is the question.

Behind them, #372 and his group skulk out of sight.

After about 30 minutes, Motoko finds a book store.

Kaoru: "Barnes & Noble"? What's this place have besides books?

Sarah: I know they have manga and magazines. Other than that, I dunno.

Motoko: Let's go. You all meet me at the front when you're done looking.

Ema: "Looking", nothing! We've got cash, and we're using it!

The three girls run off to where they are going, leaving Motoko next to the romance novels, whick caught her eye.

Motoko: (ponders)…I'll flip through some of them, just to get an idea of what to do…

An hour later…

Motoko, blushing and in dreamland, is tapped on the shoulder, and abruptly is brought back to reality.

: Excuse me, please.

Motoko: Oh, I'm sorry.

She sees a blue-haired woman with brown eyes scan the racks where Motoko was standing.

Motoko: So…you like romance novels too?

Barbara: Oh, yes. They're a great get away from the real world. The guys in there…sighs they're so perfect….

Motoko: Yes, I understand what you mean.

Barbara: It's too bad no guys are like that in real life…

Motoko merely nods.

Barbara eyes Motoko, looking her up and down, smirking: A cute girl like you;, you have to have a boyfriend. Do you?

Motoko: (shakes her head) No…well, there's someone I know that I'm interested in. But I'm not certain if he likes me as much as I like him.

Barbara: Well, I wonder if you might be open to other people. (she winks)

Motoko blushes heavily.

Kaoru: Motoko-san! We're ready to go!

Motoko: I-it was nice talking to you, I must be going!

Up at the front, someone screams, and Motoko rushes to give aid.

Ema: Let me go!

A man in graying hair about 40 had Ema's wrists in a death grip.

Motoko: Unhand her! (unsheathes her katana)

Kent: Crap!

He pulls out a handgun, sending people running. Suddenly, a wave of ki smacks into him from the side, making him crash into a window display.

Motoko: Who did that!

Walking out of the bookstore, Barbara, with a wicked looking scimitar, spits at Kent's motionless body.

Barbara: Rot in hell. That's what you get for hurting those kids. (she turns to Motoko, licks her lips, and winks) I'm here for you, sweetie.

Meanwhile, about 30 minutes before…

Peter: Geez! Finally we get in!

Shinobu: So, Brandon. What game is this exactly?

Su: It's a live RPG!

Brandon takes the role of a human Paladin, Shinobu a human healer, Su and Peter half elf/human Alchemists, Himeko a Vieran fighter, Adara an elven elementalist, and May…

May: …I'm a Moogle…

Half of the group was chuckling to themselves, while Su said: Relax! You're a bard!

May: ….But my race is a moogle, dammit!

Himeko: You think that's humiliating, look at me! I'm a Viera (bunny-girl)!

Peter: (thinking to himself)…Daymn! Himeko looks hot! I'm not into furries, but DAYMN!

Adara: …There's a monster….!

They go through a simulated forest, killing monsters until they reach an opening.

Shinobu: Good, we're almost out of here.

Su: Careful, Shinomu. This is about the time a boss shows up…

Suddenly the lights go out, and a bullet hits the wall next to Brandon.

Brandon: Get down!

Everyone ducks for cover behind barriers and walls.

Peter: Shit! They've found us!

Shinobu: Who's found us!

The lights come back on to show three people in urban warfare gear with pistols and semi-automatic rifles equipped.

Brandon pulls out the hilt that Peter gave to him, presses the "on" button, and a metallic blade pops out about a meter and a third long.

Brandon: Sweetness…

Peter throws similar hilts to Shinobu and Himeko, while him and Su pull out pistols of their own.

Peter: Sis, Adara, you two stay hidden.

Brandon: Alright. Himeko, Shinobu. You've gotten training from me and Motoko. We should be ready for anything they throw at us. Let's rock!

Fanservice, action, humor, and plenty more are to come next chapter. And now we have a love triangle (Peter, Adara, and Himeko) and a love quadrangle (Brandon, Shinobu, Su, and Motoko)! Daymn! Lol Anyways keep reading! Be sure to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Here I am again! Lol Shocked? I couldn't get the second part of this story out of my head, so here you go. By the way, there's a hint of shojo-ai in this chapter. Just warning you all.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 17 Battle! Motoko v.s. Barbara! Pt. 2 Or Hold up at an arcade! Pt. 2

Motoko blushes heavily: Y-you're here for me!

Barbara enters an attack stance, and a split second later, rushes to attack at an astonishing speed. Acting quickly, Motoko parries the blow, kneeing Barbara in the side.

Barbara: Gaaah!

Spittle flying out of her mouth, she feints backing up and does an upward bicycle kick, sending Motoko into the air.

Motoko: Urgh!

Close by, Ema, Sarah, and Kaoru were watching the fight.

Sarah: Oh crap! This fight could go either way!

Ema: Kaoru, do something! Motoko taught you how to fight, didn't she!

Kaoru (shaking): B-but I'm scared! What if I'm no good? What if I make the situation worse!

Ema only gritted her teeth as a response.

Meanwhile, at the arcade…

Brandon, rushing in, bats away bullets erupting from the assault rifles, as Shinobu and Himeko are behind him.

Brandon: GYAAAAH!

With one swipe, he cuts the three semi-automatic rifles in half, causing whatever ammunition in the chambers to explode, burning the hands of Harold and #372.

#372: Fuck!

Sharon, meanwhile, pulls out a combat knife and aims to slash Brandon's wrist. However, Shinobu blasts a ki wave right next to Sharon's face, knocking her out and disfiguring that side.

#372, meanwhile, throws a grenade, which Himeko kicks into the air as Su blasts it from afar. The resulting concussion wave knocks the melee fighter off balance, and sends #372 head first into a wall, snapping his neck and killing him.

Brandon (after surveying the situation for a few seconds): Dammit! This guy's dead. (looks over to Harold) YOU!

Using his ki, he lifts up Harold into the air, ala Darth Vader, without choking him.

Brandon: Alright. I want info, now! Who is sending you guys! Who do you work for!

Harold: Geh…I'm just a merc…the only ones who know are Mr. 372, who's dead, and Barbara…

Shinobu: Where is she!

Harold: She was assigned to someone among you…Motoko Aoyama…

Su: Motoko! No, we need to find her, now!

Brandon: Thanks. As a reward…

He raises his other palm and a blue glow surrounds Harold. After a few seconds, it vanishes.

Brandon: Be grateful I healed you. In addition to the burns, you had a piece of shrapnel in your lung. (holds it up) If it weren't for me, you'd be in critical condition by the time the paramedics came. You may have died.

Brandon then sets him on the ground and turns to go outside.

Peter: Wait! We're letting him go! Just like that!

Brandon: …We have no reason to kill him. C'mon. Motoko may need our help.

Shinobu: (thinking to herself) I was right. He does care for life. (blushes a little bit)

Meanwhile, Motoko was having difficulty. She and Barbara kept exchanging blows, neither giving an inch, yet there was no end in sight.

Motoko: (thinking to herself) We're pretty much even. However, I might have more endurance. Still, to be safe, I'd better save my energy and rely on retaliation for a while.

Barbara then drops her attack stance and lowers her guard, making direct eye contact with Motoko.

Motoko: What are you-AGH!

A sound was screeching in Motoko's head. One so powerful, she soon found herself on the floor, clutching her head and screaming in agony.

Motoko: NOOOO! AAAIIIIGHH!

Barbara then ceases her mental attack and walks over to Motoko, still reeling from the pain.

Barbara: Ohh… poor thing. I guess you never trained against psychics before. Let me make it better…

She comes face to face with Motoko, presses her lips against hers, and at the same time enters her mind.

Motoko at first was shocked by the kiss, but then began to feel an inner passion. Suddenly, she began to lust for Barbara, and frenched her.

After watching for a few seconds, Ema screams: Oh my God! Motoko's giving tongue to a girl!

Sarah and Kaoru blush heavily at this remark, and suddenly hear a shout.

Brandon: Motoko!

Running down the now abandoned mall, Brandon, Shinobu, Su, Peter, Himeko, Adara, and May come upon Barbara on top of Motoko. At first, they weren't sure what was going on, but then Brandon turned beet red.

Brandon: HOLY SHIT! You, get off her now!

Barbara jumps back as Brandon rushes to Motoko's side. Having a glazed look in her eyes, he shakes her a little, and she snaps back to normal.

Motoko: Wahhh! (freaks out, waving her katana around) She kissed me! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A WOMAN! NOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A LESBIAN!

Brandon glares Barbara down: I've heard rumors, but I guess it's true. You can invade people's minds and screw around with emotions.

His battle aura flares: I won't allow any of these girls to be harmed or manipulated! Now, you fight me!

Barbara, intrigued by Brandon's chivalry, takes up her weapon again.

Barbara: You're not like most men…you seem to care deeply about these girls. (she winks) I just might go for you. Chivalrous, attractive, self-sacrificing…you're right out of the romance novels I read so much.

Shinobu jumps in saying: No! You won't have him! I…

She blushes heavily, glancing at Brandon. Brandon, a slight tinge on his cheeks, merely nods.

Shinobu: I care for him too much to let someone take him from me!

The girls gasp at this.

May: Di-did I hear her right!

Su: YEAH SHINOMU! YOU TELL THEM!

Ema: There's a confession of love if I've ever heard one!

Kaoru, with a frown on her face, merely nods. She gets up, runs to Brandon's side, and says: I may not be of much help, but I'll fight too!

Brandon smirks at her, ruffles her hair, then says: I appreciate your help. Stand up for what you believe in, and let's kick some ass.

Barbara: yawn …sorry to interrupt the love-fest, but I'm getting b-

Brandon, Kaoru, and Shinobu all charge at once, ready to fight.

Caught off guard, the only thought before she readied herself as much as possible was: Oh shit. They're serious…

As always, read and review. Btw, SHINOBU CONFESSED HER LOVE FOR BRANDON! OMG!


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back! Here's chapter 18. Btw, I just might do some more shojo-ai between Motoko and Barbara, if enough people want to see it… heheheheheh….

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 18 Battle! Himeko is kidnapped! Or Kaoru's potential unleashed!

Brandon, Kaoru, & Shinobu: Hyaaahh!

Catching Barbara offguard with a preemptive attack, the three charge and strike at her. Unfortunately, all they hit was air.

All: O.O

Barbara: Ohohohoho! Surprised?

They all turn in the direction of her voice to see her hanging upside down, somehow clinging to the ceiling.

Sarah: How in the hell is she doing that…?

Peter: (glances at Barbara's feet) She's got grips on her boots.

Barbara facefaults.

Ema: (sweatdrops) Did her shoes fail, or was that just shock?

Himeko: How did she disappear, though?

Shinobu: Teleportation, I think.

Brandon (winks at her): You're getting good!

Barbara then does her telepathic attack on Brandon.

Brandon: GAAAHH! FUCK, IT HURTS!

Shinobu rushes to help Brandon, but the pain intensifies. Screaming, Brandon falls to the ground clutching his head.

Barbara: Strange, your head should have exploded by now. Damn, he has a resistance….

Kaoru:…

Motoko (no longer freaking out): Dammit! Kaoru, get away from her! She may do the same to you!

Kaoru's aura then flares up, then turns a vivid red. She raises her head and her eyes begin to glow.

Kaoru: …how dare…you… hurt… Brandon-samAAAA!

Her rage taking over, her aura flares and blows everyone back, taking out a few stores as well.

Brandon manages to recover and sees Kaoru at her peak.

Brandon (thinking to himself): HOLY SHIT. Apparently she gets stronger the angrier she gets. And she's really pissed right now.

Kaoru then attacks, first slamming an uppercut into Barbara's abdomen, then a double chop to her neck, followed up with a chicken kick to the face, and ended with a step-up sidekick to her stomach, sending her flying.

Kaoru (with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes): RrraaghH!

Brandon: OH FUCK. (turns to the others) She's a berserker! She might kill her!

Everybody sweatdrops.

Motoko: She FRENCHED ME! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!

Brandon sweatdrops.

Brandon turns to Kaoru: Kaoru-chan! Stop!

Kaoru continues to advance on Barbara, her aura out of control. Brandon gets behind Kaoru and puts her in an armlock. Immediately, Kaoru begins to try to attack him, while he tries to reason with her.

Brandon: Shinobu! Go check on her!

Shinobu: …Who?

Brandon: The woman who attacked us! Hurry, I sense she's bleeding internally!

Shinobu rushes to help Barbara, thinking: I'm glad he has a kind heart, but does he have to show everyone compassion?

A bullet then hits Brandon in his left shoulder, felling (A/N: Yes it's a real word) him to the floor, which scares Kaoru out of her berserker rage and makes her cry.

Kaoru: Brandon-samaaa! Don't die!

May: (sweatdrops) Um, is it me, or does she like him a little TOO much?

Brandon plunges a finger into the wound, screams like he's being murdered, pulls the bullet out, stands up, and begins to heal himself.

Brandon: …haah… 'nother inch and… the atreal valve would be damaged… lucky me.

Kaoru: Brandon-sama, are you okay!

Brandon: (finishes healing) Yeah, peachy. Shinobu, is she okay!

Shinobu: I managed to stop the bleeding, but she's still got a few ribs-

Another gunshot, but this time, Brandon speeds behind Shinobu and deflects it.

Brandon: YOU FUCKERS! SHOW YOURSELVES!

A shimmering occurs, and about a dozen men appear out of thin air, including…

Harold: Damn! How did you know!

Su: Heh! Stealth camo! Two can play at that game!

Peter: Predator time!

They turn on their stealth camo and begin to strafe.

Soldier #2: Crap! They're not on our scopes!

Soldier #7: THEY HAVE BETTER VERSIONS!

Brandon, meanwhile, has literally broken some legs: those of five men, making them cry out in panic and pain. Then he faces down Harold.

Harold: Heh, looks like you're tough to kill. Like a cockroach.

Brandon: (his aura flares bright red, making Harold piss himself) You piece of shit. I let you go, yet you still try to kill us. "Turn thy other cheek", a saying to live by. You've violated that. Now you're kneecaps are dust!

At seemingly impossible speeds, he punches both Harold's kneecaps, shattering them.

Harold: YAAAAGGHH!

Harold, at this point, is in extreme pain and cannot walk. Brandon picks him up by the neck.

Brandon (pupils dilated): …you're just lucky I don't rip your head off, mother fucker…

Peter: (out from somewhere behind Brandon): Yeah, bro! BADASS!

Brandon then slams him into the ground, caring less if he killed him or not, looks at the rest of the soldier's bodies on the ground, and says: Guys, let's go home…

Just then, a heavily armored figure crashes through the remains of the ceiling. Covered in Kevlar, chainmail, and scythes, he rushes forward with surprising speed, snatching up Himeko!

Himeko: AAhh! HELP!

Kanako (now just arrived with Mutsumi and Kitsune, curses under her breath.

Armored Figure: SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!

He charges up a big ki blast and fires, blowing up everything there.

Well, except Brandon and company, as he made an adequate enough shield in time.

As the heavily armored figure jumps into a helicopter with Himeko, Brandon kicks a piece of debris, as Peter slams the ground with his fist.

Peter: DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! We couldn't do anything, after all this!

Barbara: Wrong. You can do something. I'll help.

Kitsune: Why should we believe you! You tried to kill us!

Barbara: … sigh I don't expect you to trust me. I do expect you, however, to make up your own damn mind.

Brandon: sigh "Turn thy other cheek". However, if you do anything to endanger my friends, you're DEAD.

Barbara: Fair enough. They're headed to a compound about 153 miles west of here. It's on one of the smaller islands.

Brandon: Fair enough. Let's recover as much of our strength as we can. Then, we fight.

So, how did you like this chapter? Darker than the others, yeah. Anyways, some of you might be wondering if Barbara is going to join the new Hinata Harem. Well, it depends. Do you want her to join? Lol Be sure to read and review. Until next time, see you later.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's chapter 19 for you all. And as a bonus, I've deleted the First Intermission and put the character profiles for Brandon, Peter, May, Himeko, and Kaoru. I'm going to put up Barbara's profile next chapter, 'cause I'm not in the mood to do it right now. Lol

Brandon Miyamoto:

6 feet 3 inches. 210 lbs. Neck length dark brown hair. Facial features are a cross between Leon Kennedy from resident evil 4 and Miroku from Inuyasha. Wears blue jeans with assorted shirts most of the time, as well as dressing appropriately when the occasion calls for it. Was previously shortsighted but had laser eye surgery.

Peter Miyamoto:

5 feet 10 inches. 188 lbs. Blonde hair. Wears glasses from nearsightedness. Looks remarkably like Edward Elrich, without the pony tail. Wears similar clothing to Brandon, but for originality's sake wears a vest. Slightly overweight.

May Miyamoto:

5 feet 6 inches. 137 lbs. Shoulder-length blonde hair. Also wears glasses from nearsightedness. Facial features are similar to Victoria from Hellsing. Clothing usually matches her mood. Tends to wear skirts a lot.

Himeko Nakashima:

5 feet 5 inches. 122 lbs. Neck length black hair. Facial features are a cross between Rei from Sailor Moon and Motoko (lol she's sometimes mistaken as Motoko from afar). Usually wears t-shirts and jeans or capris. Used to walk around in bra or topless before Brandon and his siblings came. Is increasingly upset at the fact that she is one of the shortest people in Hinata House.

Kaoru Yamamoto:

5 feet 3 inches. 114 lbs. Short black hair, similar to what Shinobu had before she turned it red. Could be considered the spitting image of Shinobu at her age. Usually wears dresses or shirts with mini-skirts. Her crush on Brandon is becoming a topic at dinner, much to her dismay. Her potential in combat may know no limit….

I do not own Love Hina, nor do I claim to (I did, however, create the above characters. If Ken Akamatsu who owns the rights to Love Hina wants to use them, he's welcome to).

Chapter 19 BURLY BATTLE! Or Help Himeko!

After recovering over the night, the Hinata group, with Barbara, deliberated over how they were to go to the fortress where Himeko was being held.

Kitsune: …How about I distract them by flashing them?

Brandon: NO.

Peter: Haha.

Barbara (sidles up to Kitsune): Hmmm, can I see them right now?

Kitsune sweatdrops: Ehhh…not right now….

Just then, the door busts open, with Keitaro and Naru (who is at this point seven months pregnant) rushing in.

Brandon & Shinobu: Sempai!

All think: There they go again…

Naru: gasp gasp Keitaro…don't make me run…

Keitaro: Oops, sorry, hun…

Naru belts Keitaro into the stratosphere.

Naru: Sorry, NOTHING!

All: O.O

Naru sweatdrops: Eheh, sorry. We're here as transportation to the hidden base. We managed to find it by accident.

Kanako: …Okay. By the way, how did you find it?

Naru: Well, it's pretty simple. We were on a dig and found the entrance.

Keitaro crashes back through the roof.

Keitaro: owwwwwww…..

Brandon: Alright! Let's save Himeko!

Peter (thinking to himself): I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her…

Meanwhile, a few hours later, at an undisclosed location…

#37: So, are the preparations complete?

#184: Most are complete. However, we're missing a few critical items.

#2: What are they?

#184: Six things. Copper, scales of a monitor lizard, the claws of a freshly slain demon, a flawless diamond, and the blood of a noble warrior and his love.

Just then, a sinister voice materializes from thin air.

#1: The first two are so simple, we already have them. The diamond can easily be created by our scientists in a manner of hours, while the claws will take that amount of time to procure. The only problem is the blood, as none of us are noble. Hahaha. Well, possibly Barbara might work, but she hasn't reported back, and has most likely deserted us.

#2: (steps out of the shadows, revealing an early-thirties woman with brown hair in a tightsuit) That bitch…Very well, if we ever see her again, we'll kill her on sight. We have other psychics of her level, anyway.

#37: (reveals himself to be a seventy-year old man in a business suit) We've obtained a signal. Apparently, a cargo plane not on our registration list is four hours away.

#184: (steps out of the shadows to reveal an African-American around his forties) I'll send #200371 to take care of them.

#2: Please do so. You ARE the head of our special agent forces. Your subordinates, the ones you just mentioned? They'd better follow through. I heard that there is at least two skilled warriors who can slay demons with ease with them. One of them has even trained with a prototype lightsaber…

#37: A LIGHTSABER! But that's impossible! The materials to create one aren't even in existence, are they! And the laws of physics clearly oppose it!

#1: ENOUGH! There are many things that can be created that are based in fiction. All you need is a super-genius such as myself to do experiments that violate the laws of science and get lucky. As for the coming intruders, they may be of some use. Keep an eye on them.

#2, 37, and 184: Yes, sir.

The voice disappears, and a room is lighted next door that holds Himeko, suspended and unconscious, shackled in front of a great vat of a mysterious miasma.

#1: It's possible that they'll find out we're using you to revive an entity that will aid us in our goal to spread our influence throughout the galaxy, but by that time, it'll be too late. Hehehaha…

About three hours and fifty minutes later…

On the plane, Su and Sarah were goofing around as usual, May and Ema were chatting among themselves, Peter was tinkering with the prototype lightsaber (he managed to bring it with him in case of an emergency), Kitsune was…drunk, Kanako, Motoko, and Barbara were training, and Brandon, Shinobu, and Kaoru were talking with Keitaro and Naru about what to do, and more importantly, why these people were after Himeko.

Shinobu: …So, what you're saying is, these guys are going to use her for a ritual to revive some sort of entity.

Naru: Yeah, and according to the text around the region, it is very powerful and can grant any wish to the person or people who can subdue it.

Keitaro: Also, she is related to the head of the organization running the ritual, Kenneth Nakashima.

Peter: (looking up shocked) Kenneth Nakashima! He's one of the chairmen on our dad's board of supervisors!

Brandon: Crap! You're right, I can't believe I forgot! He was going somewhere about a year ago. Dad hasn't heard from him in some time. How is he related to Himeko? Her dad?

Keitaro: No…her adopted brother. He was born in France.

Brandon: Gah, not the French…

Shinobu: Why do you say that?

Peter: Hahah, no need to worry, Shinobu-san. It's just the American in us.

Naru smiles: Heh, I can see you two are starting to become very close.

Brandon and Shinobu blush bright red, with Shinobu stammering: W-w-W-WHAT!

Keitaro: C'mon, Shinobu. Even I can see it, and I'm usually dense on such matters.

Naru: You can thank me for clearing that up, haha.

A beeping goes off on the console, and Keitaro says: Guys, get ready, we're five minutes away from the base…

Everyone quiets down, and gets there game faces on. …well, except Su, who's still goofing around.

Su: Im'a gonna blow'em up!

Kaoru: Please, Su-chan, be careful. We don't want the plane to blow up!

Keitaro: Okay, we're starting our landing!

After landing and taking a bit of a walk, they arrive at the base of a volcano, with a sign pointing in.

Sarah: "Secret base is not in here"! Do they take us for idiots!

Everybody sweatdrops.

Keitaro: Like I said, this is as far as me and Naru can go. She's pregnant, so…

Brandon: No worries. We'll take it from here, Sempai.

So the Hinata gang, minus Keitaro and Naru, head into the base.

Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be worth it. Anyway, be sure to read and review. Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

TA-DAAA! Chapter 20 is here! And a big ol' fight scene, as well!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 20:Fight against the Armored Man!OrHimeko's Posessed!

As the Hinata gang walks into the massive entrance chamber, many are awed by the intricate designs in the ancient architecture, as well as the advanced equipment that was completely out of place.

Su: WOW! Supercomputers, DNA sequencers, analysis of ancient text, they have TONS of sweet stuff!

Peter: Let's check it out. There's got to be something there that'll help us out.

Peter takes one console, while Su takes another, typing at speeds of at least 70 words per minute. Soon enough, both find valuable information.

Peter: Wow, the legends in this text… a lot has to do with an ancient queen who ruled this area. O.O Part of Himeko's lineage comes from this queen!

Sarah: Cool. So what happened to her?

Peter: She started acting odd, and her council, fearing that she became evil, sealed her inside a cavern deep in this volcano.

Barbara: I was given only a little bit of this info. What else do they have in here?

Su: Oh, no…

Ema: What's the matter?

Su: …Guys, there's a really nasty prophecy here. "The queen shall rise again, by the blood of a noble warrior and his love. She will have power over the emotions of men, over fire and earth, and will command an army of massive strength. Her descendant will be her key to eternal life, and the key to defeating her."

Motoko: Power over the emotions of men, over fire and earth, and command a great army? Sounds like something out of an anime…

Peter: TEH FOURTH WALL! TEH FOURTH WALLLL!

Kaoru: EH!

May: What are you talking about?

Peter: (coming up with a quick lie) …nevermind. Just something about a fourth wall that leads to the chamber in question.

Everybody sweatdrops, and Brandon facefaults.

Kitsune: Hmm, that thing about "power over the emotions of men"…I'd like to have that…

Peter and Brandon blush slightly.

Ema: Kitsune! Get your head out of the gutter!

Kitsune: Ohoho, not that. I'd just have them get me all the booze I want!

Brandon and Peter facefault.

Brandon (thinking to himself): …Thank God.

Kanako: Hmmm, I might be able to get onii-chan back, then…

Everybody sweatdrops again.

Shinobu: You still haven't given up on sempai!

Kanako: Hey, I can dream, can't I?

Suddenly, panels around the sides of the entranceway slide away, spewing out over 200 soldiers. Brandon, Kaoru, Motoko, Barbara, and Shinobu immediately assume defensive positions, as Peter, Su, and surprisingly Sarah pull out handguns.

Brandon: When'd you get that!

Sarah: Haha, Su's been giving me practice.

Kitsune: Su! It's illegal for minors to have handguns!

Su: Eheheh, doesn't hurt to practice, just in case we're in this situation…

#184 walks forward, wielding a semi-automatic rifle and sporting an assortment of grenades: Welcome to Ahm-sofoo-kinwe-tah-ded. (veinpops after realizing what he said, with some of the Hinata group and the soldiers chuckling) …shut up… Anyway, your little tour ends here.

Brandon: Heh, the ancients of this temple pulled some Aqua Teen shit on you.

#184: I said SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Shinobu: Hey, we've got minors here. Watch your language, Assmaster!

Now the entire room was in a fit of laughter, and #184 was supremely pissed.

Brandon: Ohhhhh, man. Too good, Shinobu, too good.

Kanako: (still chuckling) South Park is rubbing off on her. Hahah.

Peter: That's not South Park. That's American high school talk.

#184, having enough of being insulted, whips his rifle out and starts firing non-stop at the group. Barbara, however, uses her telekinesis to stop all the bullets about ten feet away.

#184: DAMMIT! Squadron, attack!

Meanwhile, in the chamber and the lab connected to it, no. #2 and #1 were discussing the final preparations for the ceremony.

#2: How do we know if this entity will even cooperate? She may choose, once she's able to walk around, to do what she pleases.

#1: She'll cooperate. I have an ace up my sleeve that just arrived.

#2: You mean, one of the intruders?

#1: No, ALL OF THEM. Her council looked remarkably like our friends who have just entered.

The entrance chamber was in chaos. Bullets flying, people being sent into the air, yet nothing was harming the Hinata Housers. Ten minutes pass and the soldiers are all but decimated, even when the numbers under #184 came to fight. They were simply no match for the fighters among the Housers.

#254: Fall back! FALL BACK!

#70: No! We're not- (falls to the ground in a slump, since Motoko's katana bashed his skull in).

Shinobu: Brandon! What's your policy with these guys!

Brandon: (a savage twinkle in his eye) They're fanatics. Even if we gave them a second chance, they'd waste it, just like the terrorists.

Shinobu: Got it! (unleashes a ki wave that sends an entire group flying this way and that)

Kitsune, Ema, and May were cheering from the sidelines. And hiding.

Peter: I think we got this in the bag!

Just then, the bladed, armored soldier who took Himeko came strutting in. Brandon, seeing him, punches Peter square in the face.

Peter: OW! What the hell was that for!

Brandon: You jinxed us, dammit! (demon eyes) YOU SPOKE TOO FUGGIN' SOON!

Armored Figure: HAHAHAHAHAHA! They're nothing but a bunch of simpletons! I, however, am #3!

Kanako: …dramatic, to be sure.

#3: SHADDUP! I'm a badass, and you're about to see why!

Brandon: All of you, go through the door he just came in through. I'll handle him.

Shinobu: …….Why the door he just came in through?

Sarah: It's typical of evil organizations. The door the leader or leaders come through is the door that leads to where their evil plans are being executed. Blame James Bond and Austin Powers.

Everybody sweatdrops.

#3: DAMMIT, WE AREN'T LIKE THOSE BAD MOVIES!

Sarah: Then tell me, did you do so?

#3: ………… I'm not telling.

Shinobu: (chuckles) He did.

#3 veinpops. This provides enough of a distraction for Brandon to pull out…an MP3 player.

Motoko: …Um, Brandon, it isn't the proper time to listen to music.

Shinobu and Kaoru look like they're ready to pee themselves.

Kaoru: …We need to get out of here. NOW.

Kanako: Why? Something I missed?

Shinobu: Brandon taught me and Kaoru how music can inspire what he calls, "A major ass-kicking of the enemy".

Motoko: O.O You mean…

Shinobu: Yeah, how music can increase adrenaline and make an excellent focus for timing strikes.

Peter: Aw, man. If I know what song he's going to play first, this area's gonna be in ruins. RUN!

Everybody except Brandon and #3 run through the center-right door. Meanwhile, Brandon has just hit the "Play" button, and was tapping his right foot to the beat, as well as nodding his head.

#3: Heh, what do you have on there, some rap music?

His foot tapping increases, starting to shake the room around them. Then, he poses just like Viewtiful Joe and yells:

MY COCK IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOUUUUURRRS! MY COCK CAN WALK RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR, WITH A FEELING SO PURE, ITS GOT YOU COMING BACK FOR-

He appears right in front of #3 and in one seemingly wide swipe of his katana (actually, it was about 13 slashes, but he went so fast it never even registered), all the pillars and computer hardware fall apart in chunks.

#3: ….haha, you did nothing…

Brandon: Baka, you ever see Fist of the North Star?

#3: O.o Oh, shi-

#3 blows up in a burst of bloody chunks. Brandon then turns off his Mp3 player and deactivates the katana.

Brandon: Heheh, I've always wanted to do this…humphumphumphumphumphump…

(He pretends he's humping #3's corpse, in an homage to Halo's online deathmatches)

Meanwhile, down the corridor, the rest of the group were fighting robots. Shinobu had a couple of cuts from melee fighting some of the robots, as well as Motoko and Kanako. However, what they didn't know is that droids the size of console buttons were collecting the blood that had fallen on the floor. Meanwhile, Brandon finished with his fun and ran after them, albet a few minutes behind.

The gang reaches the chamber, first seeing Himeko chained up, hanging from the ceiling above the vat. She was awake.

Himeko: Guys! Oh, God I'm glad you're all here! Please get me down!

Peter aimed his pistol, and was promptly hit on the head by Barbara.

Peter: Ow! Geez, is it hit the goblin day in Japan!

Barbara: No, you nimrod. Just don't let her fall into that miasma! If she falls into it, we're screwed!

#2: I'm afraid you're already screwed.

#2 and #1, revealing himself to be Kenneth Nakashima, walk out of an alcove with smirks on their faces.

Kenneth: Too bad. You've lost.

May: WHAT! How!

Su: Yeah, as far as I know, you don't have the last two ingredients needed!

#2: Hahaha, fool. We got the noble warrior's blood at that mall you were at! As for the blood of his love…

Kenneth: …It's right here.

He pulls out a vial of blood.

Barbara: WHAT! Who's blood is it!

Kenneth: Hahaha. I believe it's from those among you named Motoko, Shinobu, Kanako, and you as well, Barbara.

All: O.O

Shinobu: Kanako! You like Brandon too!

Kanako: (a tinge of red appears on her cheeks) It started a little while ago. I guess I have a crush on him…

Ema: …I thought Barbara was a Lesbian?

Barbara: …(blushes profusely) He's my image of the perfect man…

Peter: GODDAMMIT! NOW THERE'S FOUR!

Kenneth throws the vial in, and the miasma turns a deep pink.

Kenneth: Time for Queen Himekohana to be reborn!

He pulls out a remote and hits the button. Everything slows down to slow motion as Himeko falls into the miasma.

All: SHIT!

About ten seconds after that, Brandon comes jogging up, seeing everyone staring at the vat.

Brandon: What's going on now?

The vat of miasma begins to glow, then a vortex erupts from it.

Brandon: …Oh, that…

The next chapter will be up, I assume, next week. Also, in your reviews, if you want more shojo-ai between Motoko and Barbara, please say so. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Motoko: O.o What!

DA: You heard me!

Motoko: I will not stand for it!

DA: If the readers want it, they'll get it!

Motoko: PLEEEESE, DON'T! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL BE KICKED OUT OF MY FAMILY FOREVER IF THAT HAPPENED!

DA: You seemed to enjoy it last time.

Motoko: GYAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU!

(snaps his fingers and Motoko disappears)

Don't worry, she's not hurt in any way. Also, keep an eye open, for I'm thinking about going into other anime categories and doing fanfics there, too. Lol (eyes Excel Saga) …that looks promising… Anyways, be sure to get the five volumes of Negima! that are currently out. Volume six is coming this July! Less than a month! As always, please read and review. Till then, happy reading and/or writing!


	21. Chapter 21

OMG, CHAPTER 21 IN THE SAME WEEK! AAAAAHHHHHH! Lol I know, I lied about the big fight scene last chapter, I put another X-box reference in the fanfic (crowd hisses and boos), -.- and I gave away what'll happen to Himeko too early. Well, none of that crap is happening in this chapter. You'll like the beginning of it. (I just have a feeling you will) Here we go!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 21:Queen Himekohana rises again!OrEeeeh, maybe another fight scene…

Inside of Brandon's head…

Brandon, with short, shaggy hair and in a plug suit, started whining.

Whiny Brandon: Oh noooo, I screwed up! We're doomed! I failed!

Another Brandon, this one with Jounounchi's (Joey Wheeler, for those who haven't read the Yugioh manga) hairdo and school uniform, appears.

Positive Brandon: SHUT UP, you pansy ass! As long as we stick together, we can do anything! Not to mention I've got immortality on our side!

Kame-sen'nin then appears and starts laughing.

Whiny and Positive Brandon: What?

Kame-sen'nin: I say we have "End of the World Sex" with Shinobu! Ehehehehehehheheheheh!

A holographic image appears, with Shinobu blushing heavily: Ah, it feels so good! SO, GOOD! AAAAHHHH!

Needless to say, both had blood spurting out of their noses. Then, Whiny, in his Eva, and Positive, posing as Gilford the Lightning, send Kame-sen'nin into the stratosphere of Brandon's psyche.

Both: BAKA!

Normal Brandon then appears.

Normal: Alright. I'm at least going to try and fix this screw-up, with out anybody dying.

Back in reality…

May: I think I see something coming out!

The vortex subsides, revealing Himeko, drop dead gorgeous in a black dress revealing cleavage.

Brandon and Peter feel a "growing down there".

Brandon: (looks down, thinking to himself) GODDAMN! I LIKE SHINOBU, NOT HER!

He comes up with an image of his "boys" getting run over by a train, and the "growth" goes away completely.

Peter: Oh, shit….I just got really turned on….

Barbara: Wow, I just may have to go for her as well…

Everybody facefaults.

Shinobu: This is no time to be admiring Himeko's looks!

Himeko: Who is this Himeko that you speak- ah. She is no longer in existence. I am Queen Himekohana. Who has revived me?

Kenneth: That would be me. Now, I'd like you to grant my wish for galactic domination!

Himekohana: …(glares at him, and then raises her palm towards him) I WOULD NOT WASTE WORDS ON WEAK, INFANTILE WISHES AS THAT.

She then fires a huge blast of ki from her extended palm, killing Kenneth and #2 instantly.

Motoko: …I don't think Himeko had that kind of power before…

Kanako: You'd be right, kendo girl. She's possessed by a demonic aura. I still sense Himeko in there, but she's losing her hold on her body fast. If we don't do something quick, then Himeko will be expelled permanently from her body.

Motoko pulls out the Hina blade: This may work on her. But how do we expel her from Himeko's body.

Just then, Himekohana uttered a bloodcurdling scream.

Himekohana: YOU. I KNOW YOUR FACES! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO SEALED ME AWAY! YOU SHALL PERISH!

Brandon: Shit. Looks like we've got look-alikes from the past.

Su: Yeah. I didn't think it would matter, but, apparently we look like the council that sealed her away. Peter looks like her king, and she also tried to seduce their emissary and warrior. They were brothers.

Brandon: So, she tried to seduce ME?

Peter: AND I WAS MARRIED TO HER!

Su: Just guys who looked exactly like you.

Kaoru: So Himeko's the reincarnation of her?

Su: No just a descendant.

Peter: (holds his head) ohhhh, man. This is too much…

Himekohana's eyes begin to glow as she stares at Peter.

Himekohana: Join me, my king…We shall rule once again…Join me…

Peter's eyes glaze over, and he slowly turns: Yes…

May: AH SHIT! She's brainwashed him!

Brandon: Sorry, Peter. Fortunately we both got immortality going for us…

Brandon then walks up and with his strongest punch, nails Peter square in the face, sending him flying into the atmosphere.

Kitsune: Heh…reminds me of Keitaro…

Himekohana: Blast you! My love, why do you persist in denying me!

Brandon looks around, not seeing any other guys, then turns to Su.

Brandon: Su, was Himekohana bi or a lesbian?

Su: No, but she was into really kinky stuff.

Brandon: -.- So she's talking to me…great….

Himekohana: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Brandon: EEEESH! The anime dominatrix villainess laugh! Nothing gets me creeped out more than that laugh!

Sarah: So at least you're a bit normal for a nerd.

Himekohana's eyes glow again.

Himekohana: Join me my love…

Brandon shakes his head from left to right: Sorry lady, not going for me!

Barbara: I can vouch for that. He's impossible to brainwash. I tried already.

Himekohana: Blast! You still deny our love!

Brandon: GAH! ENOUGH! (he grabs a sword stuck in the ground and pulls it out) First thing I'm doing, I'm bludgeoning you upside the head with this sakabatou!

Himekohana: OO That blade!

Su: Whoops! I forgot to mention that they sealed her away with a sakabatou with mystical qualities.

Kanako: Convienient that it was right there.

May: TEH FOURTH WALL! TEH FOURTH WALL!

Brandon: (demon glare) SHUT. UP.

Shinobu: We're going to defeat you, and then we're bringing back Himeko!

Himekohana: Very well, then I will show you no mercy!

Himekohana then sent a massive blast that would have killed everyone were it not for Kanako, Motoko, and Barbara sending blasts of their own to deflect it. As such, they just managed to send it in a different direction.

Himekohana: So, you have some skill. Good. I've wanted an invigorating battle for awhile now.

A sword materializes in her hand, and she assumes an offensive stance, attacking immediately.

Motoko comes in with the Hina blade, and each parry and block the other's attacks. Barbara sends out ki blasts, but Himekohana just absorbs the ki.

Kanako: You're attacks are no good, Barbara! Standby in case one of us gets injured!

Shinobu then increases her ki significantly, and throws herself headlong into the fray. She managed to get a few good hits in, sapping Himekohana's ki and shredding her dress in the process, rendering her topless.

Brandon: (covers his eyes) GODDAMN! CAREFUL! I DON'T WANT A NOSEBLEED!

Shinobu: Sorry! I'm too busy to hold back right now, though!

Shinobu and Himekohana then get into an intense parry fest. If either one were to miss, massive damage would be inflicted on them.

Brandon then sees a spark in the sky. Apparently something was heading straight for where they were, burning through the sky.

Brandon: Man, I didn't even get the chance to put on "B.Y.O.B"… Well, this battle's over now, water under the bridge.

Brandon speeds over to Shinobu, grabbing her as Himekohana's blade goes through where she was.

Himekohana: Huh?

The object crashes into Himekohana, knocking her out.

As the group investigates what happened, they see Peter sizzling on top of Himekohana.

Brandon: Haha. Seems I made the decisive blow before the fight even started.

He pokes Himekohana with the sakabatou, and the aura is sucked into it, accompanied by a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Himeko then wakes up, and starts moaning.

Himeko: ooowwwww…Feels like I've been hit by a meteor….

Kitsune: Eheh, funny you should say that. Look who's passed out on top of you.

Himeko moves Peter off of her, gently putting him on the ground.

Himeko: Oh, man. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you guys.

Brandon: No problem. This crazy cult is decimated, and you're back to normal. I'd say that's mission accomplished.

Himeko then looks back down at Peter, then looks up at the others.

Himeko: Guys, I'm about to do something completely out of character for me. Don't tell him. And if you do, I'll just deny it.

Himeko then leans down, and starts kissing Peter.

All: O.O

May: SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH PETER!

Su: Hahaha! I knew you liked him!

As she got back up from kissing him, Peter slowly woke up.

Peter: owwwwww…Feels like I got sent into the atmosphere…

Brandon: You did. I sent you. Haha.

Peter: You jerk! What'd you do that for!

Himeko: You were hypnotized. He had to smack some sense into you.

Peter looked at her, then did a double-take.

Peter: Himeko! You're back to normal! How!

Barbara: It was a tag-team effort between you and Brandon.

Su: He sent you flying, and you crashed into Himeko, allowing us to get her back to normal.

Peter: (still looking) Uhhhhmmm…Himeko…Don't hit me, but you're topless…

Motoko was about to hit him because, well, she's naked and he's a guy, when Himeko stepped in front of her.

Himeko: Don't hit him!

Motoko: But, he might do something perverted…

Himeko: …I like him. A lot. He did save me…

Peter: OO

All: O.O

Himeko blushes.

Kanako: Ehhhh, let's just get home. We've still got at least two months of summer left to enjoy.

Just then, Brandon's cell phone rings.

Brandon: Hello?

Keitaro: Hey, Brandon! We've got a transmission from Su. We're coming to pick you up, since everything ended up alright. However, we're going to have to head straight back to Hinata House. The timeshare has expired.

Brandon: -- Okay…

Sarah: What's the news from the dork?

Brandon: Heh, we're getting a ride straight back to Hinata House.

Everybody sighs.

Kitsune: Noooooo! I haven't even had time to sunbathe!

So, how'd you think this chapter was? Love it? Like it? Wanna rip it out of your skull and burn it? Well, anyways, I put fan service this time around. And as for the Whiny and Positive Brandons and Kame-sen'nin, they're different parts of Brandon's complete personality. Lol I plan to bring them, and other parts of Brandon's psyche, back. I just thought it'd be pretty damn funny. Be sure to read and review! See you next week! (all gasp in astonishment, Pedro from the Excel Saga anime says: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)


	22. Chapter 22

What'd I tell you? Here's chapter 22! Lol With a side of fan service!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 22Summer Vacation pt. 1orRelaxation and Perversion

_Shinobu's diary, June 28, 2006_

_Well, we're back at Hinata House, and it seems that mostly everything is back to normal. Oh, it's only 8:43 in the morning, so I'll leave this open for more later._

Setting down her diary, Shinobu walks out of her bedroom, still sleepy from not enough sleep (as everyone else is).

Shinobu: Everyone will probably want some breakfast. sighs I'd better head downstairs.

While walking towards the stairs, she hears the shower abruptly turn off. Curious, she walks over to investigate.

Shinobu: Damn, I forgot to put new towels in there. I'd better tell them. Weird, the door's open.

She peeks in and is shocked to find Brandon completely naked, drying himself off.

Shinobu: O.O (freaks out) OH MY GOD!

Brandon: HYAAAHH! Who's there!

Shinobu: I'm so sorry, Brandon! I assumed it was one of the girls!

Brandon: (covering himself up, blushing intensely) Eheheh, no problem. It was bound to happen some time…

Shinobu: Oh, God. (turns away) This is so embarrassing!

Brandon: Hahah…well, then, can I finish drying myself?

Shinobu: Oh, sorry!

She rushes out of the shower room, red as a fire engine, and runs downstairs.

Brandon: Eheheh, God, I knew this was bound to happen…

Meanwhile, Motoko was undressing ready to get into the hot springs for some alone time. Unknown to her, Su, Sarah, and Kitsune were videotaping so they could get some fast cash.

Kitsune: Ohohoho…this'll roll in big yen…enough to pay my tabs for years to come!

Sarah: I'm surprised you didn't think of this a long time ago.

Kitsune: If I did it five years ago, she would've been jailbait. And I would've gotten arrested for potential kiddie porn.

Su: -.- She's twenty-three now, it's perfectly legal!

Kitsune: Oh, man, here's a money shot!

They got a clear shot of Motoko's front, and went into a fit of laughter. Kaoru, not knowing what they were doing (and the fact that the camera was remote and they were in another room), walked up behind them.

Kaoru: What are you guys doing?

Kitsune gets frightened out of her wits, and drops the viewfinder.

Kaoru: O.O YOU'RE TAPING MOTOKO UNDRESSING! HOW COULD YOU!

Su and Sarah bind her and put her in a force cage (which has a label "Courtesy of Su" on it) and continue watching. Unfortunately for them, two people heard Kaoru yell. One of them was Himeko, and she was coming to put a stop to it.

The other had completely different intentions…

Starting around the time Kitsune started up the camera…

Peter was sound asleep, dreaming of Gundams, Eva units, and Puuchuus. However, his sleep was broken by someone sitting on him.

Peter: Unnnnn…get off…huh?

He emerges from the pile of clothes covering him (don't ask why, he sleeps better that way) to see Adara watching anime.

Peter: What are you doing in my room? And where the hell have you been for that matter?

Adara: Kanako left me with Keitaro and Naru…

Peter: Huh? You were on the plane then?

Adara: …yes.

Peter: Where were you? None of us saw you on there.

Adara: …I was sleeping in one of the lockers.

Peter: o.o

Adara: …I'm a contortionist for fun. (grins slightly)

Then she goes into all kinds of bizarre poses, many of which could never be accurately explained in this fanfic.

Peter: O.O

Adara: (goes out of a pose and back to normal) What's wrong?

Peter: Wow, that was cool…

Adara blushes slightly.

Peter then looks at the anime Adara is watching.

Peter: So, what genre is thi- OO HOLY SHIT! YAOI!

Adara: I watch this one all the time…

Peter: MY EYES! THEY BURNNNNNN!

Barbara teleports in, dressed up like Ryoko (if you don't know what Ryoko that teleports into everyone's rooms I'm talking about, you need to leave), her head cocked to the side.

Barbara: So, what's it called?

Peter: GET OUT OF MY ROOM, SUCCUBUS!

Barbara strikes a pose: How could you not like this body?

Peter immediately gets a nosebleed.

Peter: Gaaah, stop it!

Barbara then floats down to him and gives him the kind of look Ryoko would give Tenchi.

Peter: OO Oh SHIT. GET AWAY FROM ME!

Barbara: Ohohohohohohohoho! You can dish it out, but you can't take it! Let me teach you how it works…

Peter now runs like a bat out of hell, still in his pajamas: GYAAAHHHHHHH!

Barbara: Teehee…I love to tease that boy…

Kaoru: YOU'RE TAPING MOTOKO UNDRESSING! HOW COULD YOU!

Barbara: Aaaand that's my cue to leave.

Adara: …Why did you tease Peter? I thought you were a lesbian…

Barbara: I'm bi now, sweety. (smirks)

Adara: …oh.

Barbara: Well, be back later. For now, I've got some "business" to take care of. Ohohohohohohohoho….

Barbara floats out, leaving Adara watching the credits.

Adara: …I'd better warn Motoko-oneesan…but I'm hungry…

Around the same time as the beginning of this part…

Himeko was taking sparring lessons from Kanako, and was managing to hold her own quite well. Kanako then came with a sweeping kick, which Himeko jumped over and turned into a spin kick at Kanako's head. Kanako back flips out of the way, trying to kick Himeko at the same time, which fails. They then go back into defensive stances.

Kanako: That's enough for right now. You're doing good, kid. You're as good as I was at your age.

Himeko: Thank you, Kanako-sama.

Both their stomachs growl.

Himeko: Uhhhhhnnnn… my stomach is sticking to my spine again….

Kanako: Mmmmnnnn…I'd chastise you for allowing your hunger to get the best of you, but then I'd be a hypocrite…Let's just eat.

Kaoru: YOU'RE TAPING MOTOKO UNDRESSING! HOW COULD YOU!

Kanako: Oh, boy. Fox-eyes is at it again…

Himeko: I'll go see what the trouble is.

Kanako: Alright. I'll meet you for breakfast.

Himeko: (thinking to herself) Knowing Kitsune from the time I've been here, she's going to try to weasel her way out of this.

Kaoru: YOU'RE TAPING MOTOKO UNDRESSING! HOW COULD YOU!

Shinobu & Brandon (fully dressed): …oh shit…

Both run out of the kitchen back upstairs to see Himeko giving mild beatings to Kitsune, Sarah, and Su. Peter comes around the corner to help get Kaoru out of the force cage.

Brandon: Alright…what's going on?

Kaoru: Kitsune, Su, and Sarah are taping Motoko while she's naked!

Shinobu sweatdrops.

Shinobu: You guys know that Motoko won't take this, don't you?

Kitsune: Oh, she wouldn't treat us the way she used to treat Keitaro.

Himeko: (leering at Kitsune) People change….

Kitsune sweatdrops.

Kitsune: I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, I SWEAR!

Brandon: Waitaminute…I sense something…Oh fuck…

Motoko was finishing up with her soak when she heard a noise.

Motoko: Who's there! Perverted bastards!

Motoko unleashes several ki waves around her in succession, making sure that whoever was peeping on her would pay the price.

Motoko: That will teach you!

She then hears an echoing laugh, that got louder and louder until…

Barbara: Oh, sweetie, that was quite impressive!

Motoko: What do you want! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me!

Barbara: Hey, part of it was your repressed desires that made you do that. I only unlocked it.

Motoko: You're lying!

Everybody was watching at this point on the camera.

Barbara: No lie. And I'll prove it to you.

Barbara pointed her index and middle fingers at Motoko, then twirled them clockwise. Suddenly, Motoko began to feel flushed.

Motoko: W-what are you doing?

Barbara: Ohhhh, nothing…

Motoko began to breathe heavily, and was starting to sweat.

Motoko: W-w-ohhhh…AAAAHHHHh!

Needless to say, EVERYONE got nosebleeds at that point. They also ran at light speed to stop it.

Brandon: STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!

Motoko: AAAHHHHH…MY GOD….!

Brandon got a massive nosebleed and passed out.

Su: Critical hit! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Shinobu: (charges up her ki) STOP THIS NOW!

EXPLOSION

_10:03 pm _

_Well, now I've seen almost everything. Motoko and Barbara announced about half an hour ago that they were lovers. . If it weren't for Brandon being here, I would be leaving this instant. Fortunately, there's good news. Brandon said that he genuinely likes me. If this keeps up, we may get married!_

_Oooooh, I can't wait!_

Shinobu at this point was off in la-la land, fantasizing about Brandon and her, and what the future might hold for them.

Good God. I think I went too far with this one…PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OFF THIS SITE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Read and review…. (fears for his account)


	23. Chapter 23

Whew! So far, I've been okay with that last chapter. Seems everybody likes it! Here's chapter 23. For those of you who've read volume 5 of the manga, you'll see some of the same old. Of course, there's going to be a lot more craziness.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 23: Summer Vacation pt. 2 or TO THE BEACH!

Ten days later…

It was a stifling evening. The kind where every living thing stayed at least in the shade. At Hinata House, everybody was either trying to cool off, or was preoccupied with something else. At the moment, Su and Sarah were doing the latter category.

Su: Whew I'll tell ya, trying to build cybernetic armor in this heat is a trip!

Sarah: Um, Su, you're looking a little red in the face.

Su: (responds with a huge grin) No problem! There's been hotter temperatures at my home of Molmol!

Just then, while tuning a servo in one of the legs, a spark of electricity shocks Su, flooring her and making her sizzle.

Sarah: O.o

Su: eeeeeehhh…time to call it quits….

Meanwhile, Shinobu, Brandon, Kaoru, Himeko, Motoko, and Barbara were training in order to perform in harsh temperatures. However, Motoko and Barbara came up with an idea to seduce Brandon.

Barbara: Ohhhh, you like that don't you?

Motoko: Ahhh, yes master…

Barbara: THAT'S MISTRESS!

She pulls out a whip and begins to…y'know.

Motoko: Yes! Punish me!

At this, Brandon has passed out from lack of blood, and Himeko and Shinobu carry him back into the dorms.

Shinobu: Could you two do that in privacy!

Barbara: (still whipping Motoko) Oh, come on. I like to tempt Brandon once in a while to see what happens…

Kaoru: (demon-eyes) BRANDON-SAMA WOULD NEVER GO FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!

Everybody shrinks back in fear, particularly Barbara.

Kaoru: (taking deep breaths) got to remember…don't get angry…

Just then, the mailman arrives, throws whatever mail belongs to Hinata House out of the van, and drives off at breakneck speeds.

Brandon, waking up, sees what happens, and starts to pursue, but gives up to pick up the mail.

Brandon: Honestly, you think they'd be used to us by now…

Shinobu, meanwhile, was watching Brandon, fantasizing over his sweaty torso.

Shinobu: (drool coming out of her mouth) ehhhhh…

Motoko and Barbara were doing the exact same thing, which snapped Shinobu out of La-la land and got her running up to Brandon.

Shinobu: Brandon, I'd like to ask you a question.

Brandon, still picking up the mail, turned in Shinobu's direction: Sure, go right ahead.

Shinobu: I was wondering if we could go out on a date sometime…

Motoko, Barbara, and Kaoru were taken aback by this. In fact, Motoko and Barbara finally realized that Brandon really likes Shinobu, and any dreams of involving him in any kinky stuff were dashed.

Shinobu (whispering to Brandon): You might want to take Kaoru on a little date, too. As a reward for a high score on a big test.

Brandon: (nodding) Sure, that sounds fine.

Kaoru, hearing this, began to tear up in her eyes. Brandon, seeing this, walks over to her.

Brandon: Kaoru, how about this? If you do well on your next test, I'll…go on a date with you. I'll even help you out with problems that you're having trouble with.

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears: A date with Brandon-sama! Ohhhhhhhhh….

She abruptly passed out.

Everybody sweatdrops.

Brandon: Ehh, maybe it was the heat?

Everybody facefaults.

Inside, Kitsune, Kanako, Adara, Peter, and May were watching a live action Sentai show, out of boredom. It was hot enough that the girls were wearing nothing but their bras and shorts, but Peter didn't pay any attention. He was melting.

Peter: Man, so much of this I've seen before on Power Rangers…

Kitsune: Power Rangers, huh? That how you got introduced into these shows?

May: Yeah, pretty much.

Peter: Sis, stop speaking for me, it gets annoying.

May: Blame Sarah. She's rubbing off on me.

Kanako, Kitsune, and Peter: (thinking) My suspicions were right…

Sarah sneezes upstairs, while carrying Su to her room.

Sarah: Somebody's talking shit about me again….

Brandon opens the door, with Motoko following, followed by Shinobu and Himeko carrying Kaoru through the door. Barbara phases through Ryoko-style, which spooks Adara.

Adara: Eep!

Peter: Hey guys, Himeko… How was training?

Himeko: Hotter than hell outside. And Barbara and Motoko started up with the kinkyness again.

Normally, Peter would have visualized what could have happened, and would have spurted a nosebleed as a result. However, y'know, the heat. That still didn't stop him from flirting with Himeko.

Peter: Haha. You're looking pretty hot, too. (points his thumb at Adara) And she's scortching.

Very few got the joke, because of the heat (A/N: How many times do I have to say that?).

Brandon (looking through the mail): Bill, survey notice, note for Kanako, note for Kaoru, hey, I've got a note from Keitaro-sempai…

He hands the respective notes to said people (setting aside the note for Kaoru, since she's still passed out), and opens up the note to him.

_**To Brandon**_

_**You guys are probably sitting around, exhausted from the heat. Well, since you didn't get any time to do so, I'm having you guys hang out at the beach nearby. There's one catch; you all need to help the seaside restaurant. It's not looking really good, since last summer several people that Haruka hired quit because of Su launching rockets from her Mecha-Tama. I really need your guys' help with this. Who knows, you may have a great time. Mutsumi is waiting by the teahouse for your answer. Till later…**_

_**Keitaro Urashima**_

After finishing reading aloud, Brandon got some water from being thirsty. He came back, turned off the TV, and waved the letter by his face for air.

Brandon: So, what do you guys think? We could cool off during the off hours, and make some money on the side for whatever.

Su pops out of a panel in the floor, once again spooking everybody. She was still a bit crispy from the electric shock she got a while ago.

Su: Sounds great! Let's gooooo tooo the beach!

Himeko: Sounds better than lying around here waiting for heat exhaustion to take effect.

Kitsune: …but we have to work!

Brandon: In your case, you can pay off all the money you owe for the sake you've bought.

Kitsune: I didn't have to pay for it back when Keitaro was manager, nor did I have to pay it when Shinobu was in charge. Why should I change for you?

Brandon pulls out his pop-out katana and activates the electric-shock on it, wielding it threateningly.

Kitsune: Y-you wouldn't…

Brandon: Anybody mind if I give Konno-san some "electro-shock treatment"?

Everybody gave Brandon the thumbs-up.

Brandon: Well, since nobody minds…

Kitsune: OKAY! YOU WIN! …I'll work…

Brandon de-activates it, smirking.

Kitsune: …you're all evil…

Motoko: No, we're just tired of you doing nothing but sit on your ass, drink booze, and watch horse races.

Shinobu: You're not going to get a boyfriend at this rate, Kitsune-chan…

Kitsune: Fine, I know when I've lost.

The next day…

Kaoru: Wow! It's gorgeous out here!

The sun was shining, the sand was a pearly white, the water sapphire-blue, and many women were in bikinis, including the Hinata girls.

Peter: O.O Wow, you two look amazing…

Himeko and Adara were probably the most stunning of the group this time around. Adara had a Kogal look to her, which actually fit her, and Himeko picked out a two-piece that showed off her figure.

Shinobu: (posing) Brandon, what do you think?

Brandon, in response, got a bit of a nosebleed.

Brandon: Careful, you'd kill me with those looks. Haha.

Shinobu blushes, then teasingly hits him on the arm.

Kaoru, in a cute outfit (showing off some of her assets, which she has over Shinobu at her age), had her hands behind her back, looking out at the ocean in a picturesque pose. Some boys around her age show up and begin to eye her.

Boy #1 (black hair and a slim build): Wow, you look pretty good. Want to go out?

Boy #2 (blue hair with a scrawny build): This goddess? Heh, she'd never go out with you, man.

#1: Shut up! Just cause you have a girlfriend already doesn't mean I can't try!

Kaoru: Umm, sorry. I'm not interested in you guys.

Two of them just die from shock, with their souls leaving their bodies. The third (and the most bishonen of them), however, figured she'd make an exception for him.

Boy #3: Hey (flashes a smile), how about I get you some soda?

Sarah and May walk up to Kaoru, and the boys come back around, thinking they've gotten another chance.

Sarah: Hey Kaoru. What're these guys doing with you?

May: Are they bugging you?

Kaoru: No, not really. Although they are a bit persistent.

Boy #2: Hey, do you two ladies want to hang around with us?

(A/N: Remember, they're all around 15 to 16 years of age. These aren't little kids. lol)

May, pulling a line out of Family Guy, says: Piss off, you bloody little wankers!

Sarah begins to crack up, while Kaoru is puzzled at the word "wanker".

The three boys get irritated.

Boy #3: What the hell! Forget it, you two are off our list now.

Boy #2: Stupid half-breed and gaijin…

Sarah pulls out a plasma gun and points it at the three of them.

Sarah: I'd watch your mouth, you asshole. I'm packing heat. Literally.

Boy #2: What is that, some new toy!

Sarah lets off a warning shot near the boy's foot, making the patch of sand that was hit turn to glass.

All the boys: O.O RUN! THE GAIJIN'S CRAZY!

Sarah: Mwahahahahahaha! That's right! Run, you bastards!

She fires off a few more shots, then sticks it in her one piece swimsuit.

Kaoru: Thanks you two. But you didn't have to go that far. If they were really irritating me, I could've handled it.

Sarah: What do you m- ohhhh, I get it. A kamehameha up their asses! Haha!

May: -.- Umm, maybe not that, Sarah, but yeah.

Brandon: Well, we've got some time on our hands. We won't officially be open until tomorrow, so let's enjoy the water.

Kitsune: You go do that. I'm going to relax.

Kanako: Fine. You stay here then, fox-eyes.

They begin to walk off, and when Kitsune considered it to be safe, she pulled out a flask of scotch.

Kitsune: Mmmm, this'll hit the spot.

Brandon immediately appears beside her, snatches the flask out of her hand, and begins to walk off.

Kitsune: Hey! …..how did you do that?

Brandon: Well, you've seen Dragonball and DBZ, I assume?

Kitsune: Yeah, I've seen quite a few of them in my spare time.

Brandon: There you go. Me, Shinobu, Motoko, Kanako, Kaoru, and Barbara are around the speeds they reach.

Kitsune: So, instead of the "Z" fighters, you're the Hinata fighters. Heheh.

Brandon: That's it. So no more drinky for you. (smirks)

As Brandon walks off, with Kitsune fuming, two bespectacled figures, one tall and lean, the other somewhat short and a bit chubby, watch from the distance.

Lol You all know who's gonna be in the next chapter (if you don't, you need to be shot. Lol KIDDING). I estimate the next two chapters will be around the beach. There may be more. And, yeah, Motoko and Barbara are now lovers. Lol Hey, that doesn't mean they still won't go after Brandon. Love triangles/quadrangles/whateverangles are as currently follow: Brandon/Shinobu/Motoko/Barbara/Kaoru (yes, she's got a huge crush on him. As for Kanako, her crush is very small. ); Peter/Himeko/Adara/Su (yes, Su is starting to like him. Lol). Also, since I've forgotten for a while now, here's Barbara's Profile:

Barbara Stevens Age: 22

Formerly a mercenary who worked with Kenneth Nakashima, she is now officially a part of the Hinata gang. Blue hair, brown eyes, 5' 11" 144 lbs. She specializes in hand-to-hand combat as well as psychic and telepathic attacks. She is also good at getting information by seduction. Recently, she and Motoko Aoyama have started a relationship, but both consider each other to be bisexual, since Motoko is still into men, and Barbara is interested in having Brandon as a boyfriend.

One more thing. I've got in my possession volume 6 of NEGIMA! Yep, I've seen the end of the field trip arc! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What? No, I'm not telling you what happens! Anyways, be sure to read and review. See you next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

I'M BACK! Okay, here's some news. First, I've gotten over 290 hits on my fic. OMG. Second, I've gotten a total of 22 reviews (that's good news, btw, as your opinions WILL influence how the story progresses). A special thanks to GYRAX, for showing his support by reviewing many times. Also, I will be cutting back on the shojo-ai for a while (hey, I listen to my fans. One has voiced some disapproval of the shojo-ai, but will still read this fic. If the demand for the Barbara/Motoko relationship increases, though, I'll listen to that as well). And finally, be sure to read GYRAX's new fanfic. It's pretty good (btw, aside from being bishonen, Brandon is also a nerd. Just letting you all know that in case you missed it). Wh-huh? I've got a weird feeling in my hands…. OH NO!

_**(Brandon and Keitaro look whistfully into each others' eyes. Slowly, they lean in for that forbid-)**_

FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! whew Gained control in time. There. Yaoi for you fangirls reading. (shivers) …that word…it scares me…

I do not own Love Hina. It is property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 24: Summer Vacation pt. 3 or Haitani and Shirai return!

Shirai: Hey, get that shadowing effect off of us!

DrgnmastrAlex: (moves it) Sorry…sorry…(thinks to himself: YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH SOON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Haitani: Dude, it's not a good idea to piss off the author…

Shirai: TEH FOURTH WALL!

Haitani: Now you say that….

They both look around, seeing all the couples, and grow envious.

Haitani: sighs We're in our late twenties, and we still haven't gotten any girlfriends…

Shirai: Maybe we should change our strategy…

Both think thoughfully.

Both: …Naaaaaahh.

They walk down to the coastline, hoping to at least keep their boredom in check. That's when they see Kitsune lounging on the beach.

Both: o.o

Shirai: Is that who I think it is?

Haitani: Yes, it is!

Kitsune hears guys shouting her name, looks up, and face faults.

Kitsune: Small world! What're you two guys doing here!

Shirai: (crys bloody tears) We're still looking for girlfriends…

Haitani: I don't suppose…

Kitsune: sighs You aren't the only one single here.

Haitani: (perks up) You wanna go out later!

Kitsune: Uhhh…oh hell, I don't see the harm. Not like guys are flirting with me all the time.

Haitani suddenly looks up to the sky, thanking God.

Shirai: By the way, are you here alone?

Kitsune: No, I've got the rest of the group with me.

Shirai: What about Keitaro?

Kitsune: Oh, he's with Naru right now. They're mentally prepping for the twins.

Haitani: But, you said you've got the rest of the group with you…

Kitsune: Oh, we've got new people with us now. As well as a new landlord.

Haitani & Shirai: O.O Is the landlord…a guy?

Kitsune: Yeah, although he's a lot different from Keitaro. He's quite the charmer.

Shirai: (whispering to Haitani) What do you say? We scope out this guy?

Haitani: (whispering back) Yeah. Let's see if we can screw with him like we did with Keitaro. (talking to Kitsune) Umm, what's his name, and what does he look like?

Kitsune: His name's Brandon, and he's right over there with Shinobu.

They look in the direction Kitsune points to, and are completely shocked.

Haitani: ohhhh man, there's no way we'd be able to hold a candle to him…

Shirai: That's SHINOBU? Damn, she's grown up in the right places. And when did she change her hair to red?

They start to run over to where Brandon and Shinobu are, but then a laser blasts the sand in front of them, creating glass. Needless to say, they slipped and skidded to a halt.

Sarah: Hahaha! Take that, you dorks!

Shirai: Oh God, it's the Gaijin…

Himeko: Sarah-chan! Don't shoot lasers at other people!

Shirai looks up, and immediately falls head over heels for Himeko.

Shirai: Ohhh God, she's so hot! My ideal girl… but she looks not even twenty! NOOOOOO!

Motoko: Wait, I know those two.

Haitani: Noooo, Motoko-san! DON'T KILL US!

Kanako: You haven't done anything yet, so she shouldn't have a reason to kill you two. You haven't done anything, have you?

Haitani: Nooo, I swear we haven't!

Ema: Wow, I haven't seen you guys in a while!

Shirai: You're…the girl who swiped Naru's veil, aren't you?

Ema sweatdrops: Yeah… that's me…

Barbara: Who are these two idiots?

Motoko: Funny you use that word…

Haitani & Shirai facefault.

Su: Hey! It's Keitaro's friends! Ummm…what's your names again?

Haitani: I'M HAITANI! THE TALL ONE!

Shirai: AND I'M SHIRAI!

Su: Oh, I remember the fat hobbit! How you guys been!

Everyone chuckles at Su's remark, while Shirai gets that "I'll gut you" look on his face.

Peter: Hey, what's happening over here?

They all turn in Peter's direction, seeing him with Adara. Himeko glares at Adara, and Adara glares back.

Haitani (to Shirai): Wow, who's the cooler version of you with the kogal?

Shirai: …shut up…

Su: That's Peter-kun, Brandon's younger brother, and this is Adara, my cousin!

Haitani: Damn, they look a lot alike…

Brandon: Hey all, who're these two?

Everyone turns to see Brandon and Shinobu, both looking great.

Shirai: Holy shit…I bet you get all kinds of girls fawning over you. And Shinobu-san, you look GREAT!

Shinobu: Thanks. As for girls, well, haha, me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Haitani & Shirai (as well as some of the Hinata housers) O.O

Brandon: Hahaha, well we genuinely care about each other, so why not, you guys?

Haitani: (thinking to himself) Damn, I'm jealous. Shinobu-san is friggin' GORGEOUS. And that Brandon guy…shit. He's got half the guys on this beach beat by default…

Shirai: Brandon? So, you're half American, huh?

Brandon: Yeah. Motoko-san, Su-san, who are these guys?

Haitani & Shirai: WE TOLD YOU-

Brandon: I heard your names, but how do you know them?

Motoko: They were Keitaro's school friends and study buddies.

Brandon: (gets a look of disdain on his face) Oh, NOW I know who you two are. You're the guys who are partially responsible for Keitaro-sempai having such low self-esteem when he was younger.

All: EHHH!

Brandon: That's in the past, though. Let's try to get along. How about it?

He offers a handshake to the two of them.

Haitani: For your information, we were BEST FRIENDS with Keitaro. And why would someone he doesn't even know get landlordship of the dorm?

Shinobu: He does know sempai though. His family is the top customer of sempai's family's candy store.

Brandon: I've known Keitaro-sempai since I was five. But like I said before, that's in the past. (sighs and turns to Shinobu) You want something cold to drink?

Shinobu: (smiles) Sure!

Brandon: I'll be right back. Anybody else?

Su: Soda for me!

Sarah: Me too.

Himeko: I'll have some iced tea.

The rest weren't thirsty at the time.

Brandon: Okay. I'll be back in a bit.

Shirai: (to Haitani) Dammit. He knows Keitaro as long as we have! What if Keitaro told him about us picking on him at one point?

Haitani: Relax. He doesn't look like the kind of guy to hold a grudge. Then again, I could be wrong…

As the sun was beginning to set, all the people on the beach were heading back either to their homes or to their hotel rooms, to come back the next day. However, some of the Hinata housers stayed out to party until late night.

Kitsune: WOOHOO! Yeah! Bring on some more sake!

Kaoru and May: She's doing the same thing she would've done back at the dorms……….That was weird………..RUTH BADER GINSBURG. Ooooooh…

Peter: More Family Guy references…(shakes his fist at the sky, in the direction of DrgnmastrAlex) Knock it off!

DA: -.- I'll knock it off when you're the author of this fic…

Kanako: We're breaking the fourth wall for the second time…

DA: Sorry…

Meanwhile, off towards the rocks, Shinobu and Brandon were having a sparring session. Both were doing various parries, blocks, and counters.

Brandon: Damn, a month ago you would've been halfway pooped by now. Haha, you're doing great!

Shinobu: Thanks! You've gotten better too!

Kanako was watching from the side, serving as a point man (or woman, in this case).

Kanako (thinking to herself): These two really get along well with each other. It almost seems that they were destined for one another. (sighs, then smiles a bit) It may yet be time for me to hook up with a guy. I guess I should get over Oniichan. Shinobu already has, so why not me?

Shinobu, during this time, managed to land a kick to Brandon's side.

Brandon: OOof!

He lands in the water, getting soaked.

Shinobu: Haha, don't need a point guard to know I got that hit!

Brandon: (gets up) Heh, good one there! I need to train some more, if you can find a hole in my stance.

They walk up to each other, both ready to go into stances. But instead of that, maybe because of the mood, they get a little closer and hold each other.

Shinobu: Brandon?

Brandon: Yeah, Shinobu?

Shinobu: Let's remember this night, okay?

She then kisses him deeply on the lips, and he returns the kiss.

Kaoru, meanwhile, went to check up on Brandon and Shinobu, worried that they might need some help with their sparring, and walk up to see the two kissing.

Kaoru: o.o

Finishing the kiss, they separate, and Shinobu catches sight of Kaoru.

Shinobu: Oh, Kaoru-chan, did you…?

Kaoru: (a tear running down her face) Why…why doesn't Brandon-sama feel the same way I do about him?

Brandon: Kaoru…are you alright?

Kaoru then runs off in the opposite direction, headed towards the hotel.

Brandon: Dammit! I should've known this would've happened!

Shinobu: Brandon, it might be best if we hold off on this. We should see if she's alright.

Brandon: No, she's not alright. She has a huge crush on me. This might've broken her heart.

Shinobu: …Then it'll be a very good idea to take her on that date I mentioned. Do it for the festival that'll be here in three days.

Brandon: Good idea. Dammit, I hope she's alright…

There you go, the end of chapter 24. O.O Damn, Chapter 25 is next. And Kaoru caught Brandon and Shinobu having a personal moment. Things could go alright…or the shit may hit the fan. Anyways, chapter 25 will take place on the festival. Don't ask me what it's called, I don't have time right now. Lol Read and review. Until then, see you later, and happy reading/writing!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all! First up, some news. So far, this story has had over 370 hits and has had 30 reviews. O.O …wow…lol. Second of all, have any of you read any of GYRAX's stuff yet? I highly recommend you do, especially Read or Die Hina and Bakafictions to Go (great stuff). Well, here's the big 25. Happy reading!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 25: Summer Vacation pt. 4 or Brandon and Kaoru's date!

After the seaside kiss that Kaoru saw, she was inconsolable, until Brandon came to her and made a promise to go on a date with her. Kaoru, at that point, was ecstatic. She had been dreaming of this moment since Christmas.

Three days later (Il Palazzo from Excel Saga: In TRES DIOS!)…

Brandon, Shinobu, and Su were the first to be finished with getting ready for the Summer festival. Everybody else, however, was taking their sweet time, which got on the nerves of a certain author.

DrgnmastrAlex: HEY! You think you could hurry it up!

Su: TEH FOURTH WALL!

DA: Shut up. If you're all going to drag your asses, I'm going to get involved with the story. Creative powers, GO!

Suddenly, a puuchuu dressed up as Alucard from Hellsing appears, scaring the hell out of our characters.

Shinobu: Wh-what the hell is THAT!

DA: This is me.

Brandon: HE WALKS AMONG US.

DA: Shut up. From now on, if you don't speed up the story, I'll have to get involved. And you don't want that. All kinds of…"things"…will happen then.

All: O.O

Kanako: You heard the man! Hurry up!

Thanks to the intervention of yours truly, the story gets back on track. Everybody is dressed, and many of the girls look very attractive.

Himeko: Hey, Peter, what do you think?

She poses a little. Peter blushes.

Peter: Wow, you look great!

Adara, not to be outdone, glomps Peter and starts dragging him with her. Feeling her breasts on his arm, he gets a nosebleed.

Himeko: YOU! He's my boyfriend, dammit!

Adara pulls out a disruptor rifle and starts shooting at Himeko, who deflects the laser bolts away from her, blowing up objects instead.

May: Wow, this looks like something out of Star Wars…

Motoko: Knock it off, you two!

Su: Cuz, stop it!

Both quit, but not before Adara twitches her finger on the trigger and sends one more that hits Peter's toe.

Peter: OW! SHIT THAT HURTS!

Brandon: -- Lucky me and him are immortal…

As they head out to the festival grounds, Haitani and Shirai meet up with them. They are promptly shot at by Sarah, who was going through troublemaker withdrawls.

Shirai: GODDAMN GAIJIN!

Haitani: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!

Sarah: Mwahahahahaha! Run, you dorks! RUN!

Peter & Brandon (who was walking beside Kaoru): Glad that's not us she's shooting at…

Kaoru: Brandon-sama, what do you want to do first when we get there?

Brandon ponders, then comes up with an idea.

Brandon: How about we get some cotton candy first?

Kaoru grins: Sounds good!

Shinobu (thinking to herself): So far, so good. I just hope he can let Kaoru down easy…

Su, meanwhile, was discussing intergalactic travel with Peter.

Su: So, some of the things seen in "Space Cruiser Yamato" could happen this century, if you and me work on it.

Peter: Yeah, I guess so… but what about the weapon that they use only as a last resort?

Su: That thing? (frowns, then holds her head) Graaaah, I haven't gotten that far yet in the equations!

May (thinking to herself): Geez, more and more, they prove to me that they're huge nerds. Maybe I should pull a Sarah on them, just to liven up the mood.

Barbara, meanwhile, was getting amorous with Motoko.

Barbara: C'mon, babe. Let's find a quiet little place and…

She whispers in her ear, and the stuff she's saying causes Motoko to go beet red.

Motoko: Not right now! The author wouldn't allow it!

Barbara: You're right. Poo!

Suddenly, a black gun and a silver gun appear at the back of their heads.

DA: You wouldn't be planning on doing anything…against the fans' wishes, would you?

Barbara & Motoko: No sir, we're not!

DA: Good… (slips off into the shadows)

All: o.o

Brandon and Shinobu just sweatdrop.

They arrive at the festival grounds, and split up from there. Su, Sarah, May, Adara, Himeko, and Peter go to the shooting gallery.

May: Hey, bro, I bet you can't win the grand prize!

Peter: (veinpops) Hell yes, I can! Watch, baitch!

He holds up the rifle, carefully aiming and hitting each target accurately until he misses the second to the last one.

Peter: Shit!

Sarah: Haha! Good shooting, but you won't be getting that grand prize!

Peter then comes up with an idea, whispers it to Himeko and Adara, and they all grab Sarah and throw her at the attendant, knocking him out.

Attendant: (passed out)

Peter: Hahah! I win!

Sarah: Ow…you asshole!

Peter grabs two large Liddo-kun plushies and gives them to Adara and Himeko.

Peter: Here you go.

Both blush, and seeing the other blush, they get into a fist fight.

Random guy: Woohoo! Catfight! Twenty on the Kogal!

Random guy #2: Fifty on the shortie!

Himeko reels around, a demonic glare on her face.

Himeko: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT SHRIMP WHO CAN BE ONLY SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!

Both random guys: W-we didn't say that…

Himeko then proceeds to beat the shit out of them.

Peter: -- She's got an Edward Elric complex…

Everybody sweatdrops.

Kanako, Shinobu, Barbara, Motoko, and Mutsumi, meanwhile, were watching a live action Sentai performance.

Mutsumi: Oh my, how exciting!

Dozens of kids were around them, screaming their heads off, which was giving Kanako a headache.

Kanako: MMmmmnnn…dammit, would these little bastards shut up?

Shinobu: Kanako-san, they're just excited.

Barbara: So am I. Ohohohohohoho!

Motoko: Barbara, NOT HERE.

Barbara: Ohhh, you know how to spoil a mood…

The show starts, and twenty minutes into it, the actors were in trouble. The show was not entertaining, the kids were bored, and the parents were asking for their money back.

Mutsumi: I've got an idea. How about we act for these children?

Shinobu: That's not a bad idea. Everybody, over here!

A few minutes pass, and the five of them come out wearing costumes. Shinobu and Kanako wearing female Sentai suits, Motoko wearing a Goldar-esqe outfit, Barbara wearing a…femdom outfit…and Mutsumi had a glass cylinder on her head that caused wavy effects around it.

Barbara: (sweatdrops) Mutsumi-san's…Zordon…

They take their places and play out an episode of the original Power Rangers. At the final battle (a guy was in a Megazord suit lol), they delivered a final attack to Motoko (Goldar), and she ran off.

Barbara: Curse you, Power Rangers! I'll get you next time! But first, Goldar will be punished!

She then pulls out a whip and…do I have to explain? Anyway, the boys in the audience were particularly interested in what was going on.

Shinobu: Barbara, STOP IT! THERE'S KIDS IN THE AUDIENCE!

Barbara: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Meanwhile, Brandon and Kaoru went to the haunted house (Kitsune split up with them to go to get free sake…)

Brandon (thinking to himself): Damn you, Konno-san! Leaving me with Kaoru!

Upon entering, Kaoru clung tightly to Brandon's side.

Brandon (still thinking to himself): Heh, she must be afraid of this stuff…

They come upon a cute looking ghost.

Kaoru: Aww, it's so cute!

She pokes it, and it pops up, turning into a demonic face.

Kaoru: AAAAAAAIIIEE!

She falls over Brandon, causing both to fall to the floor, and in the process, Brandon hits his head on the wall, knocking him out.

Kaoru: Brandon-sama, are you alright?

She looks to see he's unconscious. She then shakes him, trying to wake him up.

Kaoru: Wait…maybe I can finally get a kiss from him!

She leans over to kiss him.

: Puuu…

Kaoru: Huh? "Puuu?"

DA: CHUUU!

DA pops out of the shadows, scaring the bejeezus out of Kaoru, who promptly passes out.

DA: Mwahahaha…(looks to the readers) C'mon, I've gotta have a little fun once in a while…(disappears into the shadows again)

Brandon then slowly wakes up, looks around and sees Kaoru passed out.

Brandon: She must've bumped her head against something…

He wakes her up, and she glomps him.

Brandon: Oww…my ribs…

Kaoru: Oh! I'm sorry, Brandon-sama!

Brandon: Heh, no problem. Listen though, I need to talk to you about something.

Kaoru: Yes?

Brandon thinks of how he'll be able to say what he wants to say without hurting Kaoru's feelings.

Brandon: Kaoru-san, I know that you like me. A LOT. The problem is, you're still young, and you still have plenty of time to find a guy.

Kaoru: But…I want a guy like you, Brandon-sama.

Brandon: You'll be able to find a guy like me. There's a lot more people out there like me than you would think…heheh.

Kaoru: …I really like you, though…

Brandon: Kaoru-san, you've yet to fully mature-

Kaoru: You mean, you'll want me if I have bigger breasts!

Brandon: No, no, you misunderstand me. You've yet to fully mature as a person. You're 15, with your whole life ahead of you.

Kaoru: Then, if you would wait for another 5 years…

Brandon starts chuckling.

Kaoru: What's so funny?

Brandon: That line you just said. Listen, I do care for you, but, it's more the kind of caring that I want to protect you from getting hurt. You're young, a little naïve, and what you feel for me may pass in a few years. If you wanted a relationship with me, do you want to stop caring?

Kaoru: …No, I guess not. I can see what you're saying. What I feel right now may pass soon.

Brandon: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Kaoru: But…if I don't know what true love feels like, how will I know when I've met the one I want?

Brandon: That's why you need to wait. Make friends, have fun, get yourself an education. You have plenty of time to worry about finding the love of your life in 7 to 8 years. Who knows, your feelings for him may start out completely opposite of what you'll feel for him later on.

Kaoru: You mean…like Keitaro and Naru?

Brandon: That's right. So for now, try to enjoy yourself. Put love off to the side for now. You'll find the right guy. You just have to be patient.

Kaoru: Thank you, Brandon-sama.

Brandon: No worries. Now, let's check out the rest of the house and meet up with the others, okay?

Kaoru: Sure!

It was closing in on midnight when the gang regrouped. On the way, Brandon bought Kaoru some cotton candy and pocky, so when Su started salivating, he knew he had to buy some more for everyone. Coming back, he met Shinobu at the base of the hill where they were watching the fireworks.

Shinobu: So, did you talk with Kaoru?

Brandon: Yep.

Shinobu: And? How did it go?

Brandon: She actually took it quite well. I had to think about what I was going to say to her ahead of time, but it went better than I thought.

Shinobu smiles, and leans in for a kiss. Brandon smiles, and as he kisses her, a huge blossom of fireworks begins.

Shinobu: So, in about a month and a half, we begin Tokyo-U again.

Brandon: Heh, I'll be two years behind you.

Shinobu: …I can wait.

They walk back up to the rest of the group, and watch the finale of the fireworks show.

DA pops out of a bush nearby.

So, how'd you like the story? Lol I got involved because I wanted a little fun. Anyways, chapters 26 and 27 will be part of the Summer Vacation arc, and then the next major arc will begin. Haha, I'm not telling what will happen. You'll have to wait for it. And as far as waiting goes, you'll have to wait for chapter 26 to come next week. I'm going on a trip to Lake Tahoe (that's in California, folks lol), so I won't have time to work on 26 until Saturday night or Sunday morning. And Saturday night is out of the question, since Adult Swim comes on. Speaking of which, if you've seen s-CRY-ed, go check out another of GYRAX's fanfics, s-CRY-edING: in a nutshell. It's pretty damn funny. Well, enough of my rambling. Be sure to Read and Review. Until, next time, happy reading/writing!


	26. Chapter 26

Meeeehhh, its been over a week since I've posted chapter 25, I know. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts like crazy, and then there was Independence Day, so I've been preoccupied. Here's chapter 26. Just to let you all know, this one will be shorter than normal. I'm not feeling too good.

Chapter 26: A crazy play Or Mighty Morphin' Hinata Rangers!

A few days later, Haruka made a surprise visit to the gang…

All: O.O

Mutsumi: Oh, Haruka-san, what brings you here?

Haruka: You all remember several years ago the play you guys did with Keitaro, right?

Motoko: How could I forget. Seta defeated me at that time.

Su: And Naru got topless!

Motoko and Sarah put bindings on Su and slapped tape over her mouth. Meanwhile, Peter had a nosebleed.

Peter: Aw man, not again…

Motoko sent a ki wave his direction and sent him flying, which ten seconds later he crashed down in the same spot.

Kitsune: Heh, been awhile since that has happened.

Brandon: So what play are we doing?

Shinobu: It's "Journey to the West" again, right?

Haruka: Actually, due to popular demand, it's something different this time. Kids want fancy explosions with their fighting these days, so, it's a Sentai.

Barbara: You know what that means, Motoko?

Motoko: o.o I don't think they should see us doing that again…

Haruka: By the way, we'll be having no S&M or Femdom in this play, got it, Barbara?

Barbara: OHOHOHOHOHO! When the time comes, we'll see!

Haruka (hits Barbara on the head): No, we won't.

Barbara: owwww…alright! Damn, what a bitch…

Haruka pulls out magnums and starts blasting away at Barbara. However, Barbara manages to pull up a psychic shield it time, but only covering her body, so the impact of the bullets left bruising.

Barbara: DAMMIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!

Haruka: No, just teaching you a lesson. Don't ever call me a "bitch".

DA pops up: …bitch…

She shoots at me, but I pull all kinds of Matrix and DBZ crap and have the bullets in my little puuchuu hands.

Haruka: …Alright, HE can call me a bitch, but no one else can!

Everybody sweatdrops.

At the play…

Kitsune: I get THIS role! Crap…

Brandon: Shinobu…is it just circumstance that we get these parts?

Shinobu: …I don't think so…

Peter: TEH FOURTH WALL! TEH FOURTH WALL!

May: Bro, it's a bit too late to say that.

Peter: Huh? Why?

May: The author already violated the fourth wall last paragraph…

Peter: Oh…crap.

Mutsumi: Ladies and Gentlemen, and all the cute little kids out there too! The play is about to start, so be seated! (passes out with blood trickling down her mouth)

Peter comes out and picks her up.

Peter: Dammit, she pulls a "Hyatt" all the friggin' time! -- Great, now I'm saying something my brother would…

The curtain goes back, and it shows Brandon, Shinobu, Adara, Peter, and Himeko at a juice bar.

Brandon: (thinking to himself) God, they got this part of the American Power Rangers down…

The kids start bellyaching, shouting, "Nooo, booo, we want explosions and fighting!"

Himeko: You heard them, Su…

Su (behind the stage): Awesome! Here we go!

She presses a button on her watch and the stage changes to a battlefield with a poof!

Peter: "Poof"? You've got to be kidding me…

Adara: We're in battle suits…

Shinobu (looking herself over): Wow, these fit perfectly!

Brandon (blushing behind his helmet): Damn, you look great in that…

Shinobu (blushes): Oh…thanks…

Su comes in wearing a blue plastic cylinder, shouting.

Su: Rangers! Here comes the putty patrol! (runs back out)

Everybody sweatdrops.

Kitsune walks in, wearing a putty costume.

Kitsune: God, this is lame!

Shinobu: (whispering) Kitsune-san, you're not supposed to talk.

Kitsune: Oh, right. BUBOLU-BUBOLU!

Everybody sweatdrops again.

A little kid in the audience yells: Go, good guys! Beat up that one bad guy!

Brandon: If I remember correctly, Su, THERE WAS ALWAYS MORE THAN ONE PUTTY! THAT'S WHY THEY WERE CALLED "PUTTY PATROL"!

Su: I'll fix it. (presses another button on her watch, and images of Kitsune in the outfit appear)

Kids in audience: Cool! Full motion holographic images!

Su: How do they know my secrets! They will never tell anyone else! PREPARE TO-

DA: DON'T.

Su: Poooo…you're no fun…

The rangers fight Kitsune and the image copies until they beat them. Which was about ten seconds later.

Su: Activate THIRD BUTTON! (she presses a third button on her watch)

The holographic copies disappear in a flash of smoke, as well as Kitsune.

Kitsune: Thank God that's over…

Then, Motoko appears in Goldar armor.

Motoko: Rangers, you have been a thorn in our sides since the beginning! Today you will be destroyed!

Kids in audience: YAAAAY! BIG FIGHT SCENE!

The big fight scene ensues, with both sides giving their all. (Of course, they're holding back. Big time) They pretend to pant in exhaustion.

Motoko: Is this the end of my greatness?

Barbara comes out in a Rita Repulsa outfit.

Barbara: Goldar, you fool! Apparently I can only do things myself!

Brandon: Waitaminute… Rita never faces the Rangers DIRECTLY!

Barbara: (whispering) Just play along. It'll turn out better.

Brandon sighs, then assumes a fighting stance: You'll never win, Rita!

Barbara: We'll see, rangers! OHOHOHOHOHHO!

They get into a big fight scene (once again holding back a lot), and then they defeat Barbara.

Barbara: NOOOO! I am beaten! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She disappears in a flash of smoke.

Brandon: That is the end of the evil Rita Repulsa! The earth is finally at peace!

All the kids in the audience go crazy. Just then though, a piece of equipment falls and tears off Shinobu's top.

Shinobu: Oh crap! (covers up)

Everybody: O.O

All the kids: YEAHHHH! BOOBIES!

Brandon: I guess kids are getting more mature every generation… sighs

After the show…

Haruka: Got to say, you all did really well.

Brandon: But how? I was certain that the parents would demand their money back after Shinobu's "waredrobe malfunction".

Haruka: We gave out a lot of free tickets for next summer.

Shinobu: Oh boy, we have to do it next summer?

Su: Don't worry! I just wiped their memories of Shinomu being topless and of the free tickets ever being offered!

Haruka: That's a good girl. Anyways, here's your pay.

All: O.O

Kanako: Looks like fox-eyes can finally pay off all her bills.

Kitsune: Shut up!

Peter: It's been a long day, and I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep.

Motoko: Agreed.

Barbara: Oh no you don't, Motoko dear. We have some "business" to attend to.

DA: NO! (fires both handguns at Barbara, hitting her but not leaving any wounds or killing her)

Barbara: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Brandon: …Must be rubber bullets.

DA: Nope, they're real. And hollow-point, too! 

Everybody sweatdrops.

I'd have to say, this isn't one of my better chapters. Of course, the reason being is: I FEEL LIKE SHIT. Many thanks to GYRAX and Writer of the Blaze for their support. And you two would be right thinking that I'll continue to support you guys, too. Lol Be sure to read their stories. Yes, I'm well aware that I typed the names of GYRAX's stories wrong, so here you go. s-CRYING-ed and Love or Die Hina. Lol Be sure to read and review, and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up early next week.


	27. Chapter 27

I'M FEELING BETTER THIS AFTERNOON! Here's chapter 27!

Chapter 27: Summer Vacation pt. what ever it is. Or Here's Nyamo!

On the final day that the housers were at the beach, Haruka brought everybody together to discuss payment.

Haruka: I've got to say, besides the play, you've all done a good job in getting customers. We've gone up in popularity and almost everyone who comes to this beach comes to eat here.

May: And we all know why…

All the girls were in swimsuits, and Brandon was in trunks and a tank top.

Brandon: -- I've got to say, Shinobu has hit me a couple times when girls were flirting with me, and then hit them.

Shinobu: I'm sorry, I tend to get jealous. (sticks her tongue out, with one eye closed)

Brandon: By the way. I've always wondered. What the hell does that mannerism mean?

All are silent.

DA: (pops out from underneath a table) Don't ask me. I'm American. I'm still learning Japanese culture.

Haruka: I could tell you, but then you'd look like an idiot, so I won't.

DA: Thanks. I would prefer to find out myself. Heheh. (disappears)

Peter (poses): Another brick in the Fourth Wall!

Himeko: (bonks Peter on the head) No Pink Floyd references!

Motoko: Thank you. I can't stand Gaijin music… It's enough I have to listen to Brandon's "System of a Down" songs while we're training.

Brandon: (strikes a pose) MY COCK IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOUUUURRRRSSSS!

Audience bursts into applause.

DA pops up again: MY COCK CAN WALK RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR!

Brandon: WITH A FEELING SO PURE…

Both: IT'S GOT YOU SCREAMING BACK FOR MORE!

Haruka: ENOUGH!

She whips out a load of semi-automatic rifles.

Brandon: (sweatdrops) Okay I'm done.

DA disappears.

Sarah: Now that that's over…

Haruka: I have other news besides your payment. It seems Nyamo is going to visit for today and tomorrow.

Kitsune, Su, Motoko, Sarah, Ema, and Shinobu: Nyamo!

Haruka: Yes, her. In fact, there she is now.

They all turn to see a woman who looks exactly like Shinobu (before she changed her hair to a wavy red) with a tan.

Brandon: O.O damn…

Peter: Damn is right…she looks just like Shinobu…

Nyamo: Hello!

She runs up to Shinobu and gives her a big hug.

Nyamo: Shinomu, how have you been!

Shinobu: I've been great! I believe you haven't met the new residents, May, Himeko, Adara, Kaoru, Barbara, Peter, and our new landlord and my boyfriend, Brandon.

Nyamo: Nice to meet you, Brandon-san!

Brandon: Nice to meet you too. Eheh…damn, I can't get over how much you look like Shinobu.

Haruka: Alright. Now that introductions have been taken care of, you've got the rest of the day to relax.

Su: I get to hit the watermelon!

She pulls out one of her rifles and hits Brandon on the head.

Brandon: GAAH! Watch it, Su!

Su: Sorry, can't see! I'm blindfolded!

Everybody facefaults.

Everybody went on their way to relax. May, Sarah, Adara, Himeko, Su, and Kaoru went to play some volleyball, while Peter was pointman (he really just wanted to check out Adara and Himeko in their swimsuits); Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kanako lounged around and drank sake (needless to say, Kitsune got drunk and Mutsumi passed out with blood trickling out of her mouth, with Kanako muttering something about "Not stealing Brandon's line"); Ema was busy studying up for Tokyo-U (as usual); Barbara and Motoko were off somewhere, doing God knows what (use your imagination, I'm not spelling it out for you); and Brandon, Shinobu, and Nyamo were taking an afternoon stroll down the beachside.

Brandon: So, you two met when Keitaro ran off to Pararakelse Island…

Nyamo: Yes. That is right.

Brandon: Haha, Keitaro seems to have had a hand in all of us meeting.

Shinobu: You're right! None of us would have met if Keitaro didn't meet up with us first! I never thought about that.

Brandon: In a way, he helped you find love! Haha, I sound like a fool now, don't I?

Shinobu: No, you're speaking the truth. I did find love. I found you.

Both blush heavily at this remark, and quickly change the subject.

Nyamo chuckles to herself.

Meanwhile…

Barbara: Oh c'mon, Motoko, let's go again, please?

Motoko: No, I'm spent from last night!

Barbara: Heheh, I rocked your world, didn't I?

Motoko: You did beat me quite well at Dead or Alive 4.

Barbara: And I would've gotten further with you, if it weren't for that damn author stopping us.

The omnipotent DrgnmastrAlex appears: "That damn author", huh? I think I know the right punishment for calling me that…

Barbara: Show me what you've got. Remember, I'm the biggest pervert among the cast!

A few minutes later…

Barbara: NO! NO MORE! I CAN'T STAND IT, KILL MEEEE!

DA: MWAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE TORTUROUS POWERS OF THE BUTCHERED TOKYO MEW MEW ENGLISH DUB, "MEW MEW POWER"! YOUR HATRED FOR WATCHING IT WILL ONLY BE SURPASSED BY YOUR HATRED FOR ALFRED KAHN, THE HEAD OF 4KIDS! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Motoko: Good God, it's a debacle of massive proportions!

DA: Wait, I sense a massive disturbance…

Yoda (riding on my back): Massive, you say? Hrmehehehehe…

DA: You knock that off. PSM already pulled that joke!

Motoko: I sense it too. It's….my sister!

Yoda: BUM-BUM-BUMMMMM!

DA: ACTIVATE FORCED NARRATIVE! FAST FORWARD TO THE DAY OF DEPARTURE!

Peter, May, and Su: TEH FOURTH WALL!

Haitani and Shirai: Another piece has fallen!

A brick falls off a wall somewhere.

Brandon: Bad omen…anyways, back to the story…

Shinobu: Well, guess this is goodbye, until you come to visit again, Nyamo.

Nyamo: Don't worry, Shinomu. And be sure to hang on to Brandon. Men like him are hard to find. (chuckles)

Su: Yeah! I might steal him away from you!

Shinobu: (demonic glare) YOU WOULDN'T DARE.

Kaoru: So, back to training, then, Brandon-sempai?

Brandon: No, something else more important. Tokyo-U! I'm taking my first classes!

The Hinata troupe parts from Nyamo, Mutsumi, and Haruka, and head back to Hinata House.

Across town, however…

Tsuruko: My, I seem to have gotten myself lost. In fact, it was always someone at the dorm that took me over. My my…

Don't worry. I'd say the next two chapters will be in-betweeners before the next major arc comes: The Tokyo-U arc! Be certain to expect the unexpected with this one as it involves Kaoru in a major way. Also, sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. I've already recovered from feeling like crap, but I need to get in the swing of things. And to all the Nyamo fans out there, sorry she didn't play much of a role in this chapter. I'll try to make her more involved in the Tokyo-U arc. Be sure to read GYRAX's stuff, as well as Writer of the Blaze's stuff. In my opinion, it's just as good if not funnier than this story. Be sure to review. Until then, happy reading/writing!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello-moto! Lol Just testing that out. Here's chapter 28! And…I've had OVER 900 HITS ON THIS STORY. O.o daymn…

Chapter 28: Summer Vacation pt. whatever it is pt. 2 or Tsuruko's Return!

Back at Hinata House…

Su: Grrrr…no! NO! I won't be beaten! DAMMIT!

Sarah: Hahah! Got you! Wh- DAMN! YOU BASTARD!

Peter: Mwahahahaha! I am the SMASH KING!

Adara: …..

In case you couldn't tell, Su, Sarah, Peter, and Adara are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. Su as Samus, Sarah as Bowser, Peter as Roy, and Adara as Princess Zelda. It was down to Peter and Adara at this point, as they were playing 5-stock melee, and they both had two lives left.

Adara: I will win!

Peter: I am TEH C#M/ !0N!

Adara: What a feeble attempt at l33t…

Zelda hits Roy with the home-run bat, sending him out of the ring.

Peter: DAMMIT! One minute left!

Su: And one stock for you! Yer screwed!

Peter: Not for long!

As Roy reappears, a Bob-omb appears right next to him.

Peter:3 (sly cat-grin on his face)

Adara: You wouldn't dare…

Roy picks up the Bob-omb, and throws it at mid range towards Zelda, whom explodes, and is sent up into the air.

Sarah: T-minus 48 seconds!

Su: Cuz! Do that "special code" that I taught you!

A sly grin appears on Adara's face.

As Zelda appears back on the screen, Adara, instead of hitting down B to transform into Sheik, instead hits down on the c-stick and b. What immediately follows can be only summed up by Su's words.

Su: WOOHOO! DOMINATRIX ZELDA!

Needless to say, Peter got a nosebleed at the character and got dizzy, leaving Adara the winner.

Peter: THAT'S NOT FAIR, USING MY WEAKNESS TO EXPLOIT ME!

Adara: …so you like dom? (another sly grin appears on her face)

Peter once again gets a nosebleed, even worse than before, and is out cold.

Brandon: (watching the whole time with the others, and blushing bright red) That's…not right…

Shinobu: (blushing like no tomorrow) You're right. That's…not right…not at all…

Kitsune: Hey, Brandon. Do you think you could get some more sake? My buzz is going away.

Brandon: (-.-)

Kitsune: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Brandon: It means "Kirby-face is not pleased".

A couple of the housers got a chuckle out of this.

Brandon: I'm going out for groceries, so IF I FEEL LIKE IT, then I'll get some sake for you.

Shinobu: I'll come with you. You'll need some extra hands.

Brandon: Thanks.

Thirty minutes later…

Shinobu: What else do we need?

Brandon: Ehmmm…I think that's it…

Shinobu: Oh, so you are going to get Kitsune some sake?

Brandon: Nope. This is for me.

Shinobu?

Brandon: …There's a question mark over your head. I guess I should explain.

Shinobu: Yes, please do.

Brandon: Well, my birthday's in a few days.

Shinobu: O.O Why didn't you tell me!

Brandon: I haven't had the time to. Haha.

Shinobu: Well, we'll need more than this if we're throwing you a birthday…

Brandon: No, no, I just want a small one for my 21st. Nothing too fancy.

Shinobu looks back with a smile on her face: Alright!

On the way back, they see a crowd around an area. Naturally, curiosity gets the best of them.

Brandon: What's going on here?

Random guy: There's this GORGEOUS Kendo chick who just kicked this burglar's ass! The local TV station is interviewing her right now!

Brandon: (talking to himself) Are they talking about Motoko?

Shinobu: I think I know who they're talking about. Let's go see her.

She pulls Brandon up to where the crowd is looking, and they see a tv reporter interviewing a beautiful woman in a hakama.

Brandon: Well, that's not Motoko. She's older.

Shinobu: That's Motoko's sister, Tsuruko.

Brandon: Huh, I can see the resemblance.

Shinobu: Tsuruko-san! Over here!

Tsuruko manages to see them, and quickly walks over.

Tsuruko: Oh, Shinobu-chan! It's been awhile! Your hair is very nice.

Shinobu: Thank you.

Tsuruko: Who is this young man with you?

Shinobu: He's my boyfriend, Brandon.

Brandon: Nice to meet you, Tsuruko-san. Your sister is quite strong.

Tsuruko: Oh, it's good to hear that Motoko is devoting herself to something. She's easily distracted. So, Shinobu-chan, has she found a boyfriend yet?

At this, Brandon and Shinobu get shocked looks.

Tsuruko: I take it no, then?

Brandon: Ehhh…you'd have to see for yourself…

Shinobu: (whispering to Brandon) If she does, there's going to be hell on Earth!

Brandon: -- I had a feeling so…

Back at the Hinata House…

Shinobu: We're back!

Brandon: And we have a guest with us!

Tsuruko: Ah, you're the new landlord then?

Brandon: (scratching his head) Heh, yeah.

Tsuruko: Shinobu-chan, you've got yourself quite a catch. He's quite powerful.

Shinobu: I know, he's been training me in combat.

Tsuruko: Oh, then I'll have to spar with you two sometime! I do feel several strong auras here, besides you two. One of them is Motoko, correct?

Brandon: I would imagine so. She's one of the strongest here.

Kaoru: Hi, Brandon-sama! Who is this?

Tsuruko is taken aback by Kaoru's startling amount of power for her age.

Tsuruko: Amazing! You're stronger than I am!

Kaoru: Huh?

Shinobu: Kaoru-chan, could you tell Motoko that her sister is here?

Kaoru: Okay then.

They all wait in the lounge, and Motoko comes downstairs…running.

Motoko: Oh…hello, Onee-san. Welcome back. huff

Tsuruko: Did I catch you at a bad time?

Motoko: N-no! I was just training.

Tsuruko: Yes, you have gotten stronger…

Motoko: So, Onee-san, what brings you here today?

Tsuruko: Just a visit. I wanted to stay for a couple of days and catch up on things with you all.

Warning bells go off in Brandon's head.

Brandon: (whispering to Shinobu) Shinobu, I have a feeling that Tsuruko will not be so open-minded to Motoko's…relationship.

Shinobu: You're right. I'll go tell Barbara.

As Tsuruko is chatting with Motoko and Brandon, Shinobu enters Barbara's room (which she is almost never in, since she's got the Ryoko mentality going).

Shinobu: Barbara-san? It's me, Shinobu. I've got something to tell you.

Barbara appears behind Shinbou, and slaps her on the rear.

Shinobu: Eep! Don't do that!

Barbara: So, you going to confess your love for me too?

Shinobu: No. I'm here to tell you that Motoko's sister, Tsuruko, is here.

Barbara gets wide eyed.

Shinobu: I take it she's talked to you about it.

Barbara: Oh yes. From what I've heard about her from Motoko-chan, I'd be an idiot to pull any of the usual. Don't worry. I won't do anything.

Shinobu: sigh Thank you…I really appreciate it.

Barbara: No prob. (gives the peace sign)

As Shinobu leaves the room, Barbara floats up to the rafters.

Barbara: Ohohoho! Wait until I rock Tsuruko's world! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO!

O.O Oh, boy. Barbara's at it again. Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short. I'm still trying to get back in the groove of this. For those who regularly read this fic, I suggest you read a new fic I just started. It's in the Yugioh section (yes, it's Yugioh, but I guarantee you, IT WON'T SUCK.), and it's called Yugioh: the Elite Duelists. I'm once again making completely original characters, and it will have the tone the manga does. Btw, has anybody read the new Harry Potter book. Lol Yes, I have it (I am teh nerd!), and I have heard a HUGE rumor. You've probably already heard it, though, so I'll save you the pain of hearing it again. Many thanks to GYRAX and Writer of the Blaze for their support, and to Ashura, yes, I will try to get some more romance in this fic. I'm not making any promises, but your request is on my priority list for this fic. Be sure to review. For now, happy reading/writing!


	29. Chapter 29

Damn, how long has it been? Over a week, I think…Anyway, a couple of announcements. First, many thanks to GYRAX and Writer of the Blaze for their support, and I will continue to support them. Secondly, I just got ahold of a manga called Genshiken. O.O My personality is EXACTLY like Makoto Kousaka, and I look somewhat like him as well. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read it. You don't even have to buy it, just look it up at a bookstore. Thirdly, one of the reasons why I've been taking so long is because of an awesome game called Jade Empire. It's from the guys who made Knights of the Old Republic. Unfortunately, it's only come out on Xbox (audience hisses and throws old cans of Crystal Pepsi at me). Fine, fine, no Xbox references! (btw, if you watched FLCL, they make a reference to Crystal Pepsi. It's a joke. Haha.) God, I just died a little inside…

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 29: THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SUMMER VACATION! YAY! Or Brandon's birthday party.

A few days pass, with preparations for Brandon's birthday party reaching the ears of the other housers. Everyone pitched in, doing decorations, ordering food, and shopping for what Brandon might like. Not to be outdone, Shinobu went to the two people who knew Brandon best.

Peter: So, you're asking us what Brandon REALLY likes?

Shinobu: Yes.

May: Well, I have an idea of what he really likes right off the top of my head. He likes you.

Shinobu blushes.

Peter: Heheh, yeah. You could wrap yourself in just a ribbon as a gift for my bro.

Shinobu bashes his head in with a frying pan from nowhere.

May: Ehhhh, Pete…they're not THAT far yet…

Shinobu: (beet red) Exactly.

Peter: (blood spurting out of his head) Well, I know for a fact that he's crazy for cats. Try getting him a kitten.

May becomes sparkly-eyed.

Peter: Crap. Mention anything cute around her and she gets like that…

Shinobu: Alright! I'll get a kitten for the both of us!

Meanwhile, Barbara, Motoko, and Kitsune were discussing what they could get for Brandon.

Kitsune: You think he'd like some of my premium wine?

Motoko: You, giving something that belongs to you? That's a first.

Kitsune: Hey, he's turning 21. He's legally a man now.

Barbara: Motoko, how about we give him a DVD of our…heheh…escapades.

Motoko: O.O …No, the nosebleed from that would kill him.

Barbara: Pooooo…oh well, I guess I'll just ambush him in his room and have my way with him!

Kitsune and Motoko: o.o

Su, Sarah, Kaoru, and Himeko meanwhile, were coming up with something unique to give to Brandon.

Su: So, how about a full cybernetic upgrade? He'll be stronger than Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell!

Sarah: …No, Su. Just…no.

Himeko: Su, what's this?

Su: Oh, that's a prototype battle suit I've been working on. It's similar to the suit Rockman wears in Rockman Legends!

Kaoru: (sweatdrops) Auuuu…I don't know what I should give him!

Su gives a vial to Kaoru.

Su: Put that in a drink for him! It's a special potion with your pheromones in it! Once he drinks it, he'll be crazy for you!

Kaoru: Uhhhn…how did you get that?

Everybody sweatdrops.

Tsuruko, meanwhile, was training with Brandon as the girls were getting the final preparations finished. They were both holding back a bit so as not to be too tired, but the fight was an impressive one. Brandon came in with a wide sweep of his katana, which Tsuruko used to attack him, thinking he left his guard too wide open. But then, he sheathes her sword in HIS sheath, catching her by complete surprise. She pulls out in time from getting hit by a ki attack, but no sooner than she gets her footing, he comes in with a strike to the abdomen, sending her into a flip, where she lands on one of the rocks in the hot springs. Brandon lands on another across from her, sheathing his sword.

Tsuruko: So, are you giving up? Or are you facing me with your hands instead of a blade?

Brandon: The latter, Tsuruko-san.

Tsuruko: Oh, my. This should be interesting then.

Brandon puts on "Dragula" by Rob Zombie, starts some slight headbanging motions, and then commences his attack. Both give each other an excellent workout, with Tsuruko knocking him into the water, with him not coming back up.

Tsuruko: Hmmm…how long can you hold your breath, Brandon-san?

Brandon pulls a "Goku fighting Frieza" move, with him launching ki blasts at her from underwater while being in a different area, and appears right behind her, her sword at his throat, and a ki blade at hers.

Both:…………draw.

She sheathes her sword, while Brandon's ki blade dissipates.

Brandon: You're damn good. You could top Motoko again if you wanted to.

Tsuruko: Oh, it's alright. You're quite good as well.

Brandon: Heh, it would've been a rush to take you on at your prime.

Tsuruko: Haha, well, Motoko's almost at that same point.

The morning after…

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRANDON!

The decorations were complete, the dorms were covered in streamers and balloons, and a big cake with chocolate frosting and fudge in the middle was being served, as Peter said: Brandon is a chocoholic.

Brandon: Before we dig in to this cake (which I might add, is making me salivate), I'd like to thank you all for everything you've done. All the friends I've made here will always be in my heart, as well as Shinobu and I planning on getting engaged!

The girls cheered at this news, with Shinobu red as a lobster.

Brandon: Also, we've been through some crazy times, yet we've come out on top. Let's continue to enjoy the times we share with each other. With that said, let's eat!

It's possible that other birthday parties that year were more rowdy and cheerful, but you can bet this one neared the best of the year. Kitsune drank till she dropped, Brandon had some good sake, and everybody was having a great time. Then it was time for the presents. From Peter and May, he got some imported cd's from America (he particularly liked the System of a Down cd, Hypnotize). From Motoko and Tsuruko he got an artifact bastard sword and a ritual seppuku knife, respectively (he got a little freaked out when Tsuruko told him what the knife was used for). From Kaoru he got a charm bracelet, with the kanji for friendship and trust on it (he was particularly moved by it, and teared up a little). From Kitsune he got some primo wine circa 1928. From Himeko he got a PSP (he thanked her over and over again, since he was waiting for the price to go down some more). From Su and Sarah he got a cybernetic armor suit which they both worked on (he tried it out and was amazed at how light it was, before a minor fuse blew and shocked him). From Ema he got some documentaries on UFO's and state conspiracies (he laughed at some of the more absurd notions in them, but remarked that truth is always stranger than fiction). From Adara he got the complete platinum series version of Evangelion (he'd been trying to find them all for a reasonable price, to no avail).From Barbara, he got some porn for what she called "the big night between you and Shinobu". He and Shinobu were beet red at this remark, with many of the housers laughing their asses off.And from Shinobu, he gota tabby kitten (he said, "ITS SO DAMN CUTE." and named her Sasami, much to the dismay of the other housers).After more festivities and a Karaoke tournament, which surprisingly, Adara won, for being so quiet, everyone went to bed. However, there was one person who wasn't ready to hit the sack yet.

Barbara: Ohohohohohoho! Oh, I can't wait to try this outfit on!

As Motoko and Tsuruko were falling asleep, Motoko's thoughts turned to Barbara, and their relationship, and what might happen if her sister were to discover it.

Motoko: Onee-san would declare hell-on-Earth and start going crazy…still, oh, it feels so good…

She got up due to nature calling, and the room was quiet, until a figure floated down from the ceiling.

Barbara: Ehehehehe…if Motoko is any indication, Tsuruko will LOVE this.

Barbara silently nudges Tsuruko with her finger, waking her up in a start, with her katana whipped out.

Tsuruko: Who's there! How dare you invade this place!

Barbara flips the light switch and the light comes on, showing her in a succubus cosplay outfit (think Morrigan from Darkstalkers and you've hit it on the head).

Barbara: Ohohohohohoho! Today you enter a world of pleasure the likes of which you've never felt before!

Barbara then did the trick with her spinning her index finger in a clockwise circular motion, and slowly, Tsuruko began to blush.

Tsuruko: What exactly are you do-doing…aah…oh no…

Tsuruko tries to resist, but just when it seems Barbara's got her whipped, Brandon walks by (he forgot to clean up some barf Kitsune barfed up).

Brandon: Huh…Wh-WHAT THE HELL! BARBARA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Barbara: Ohhh, nothing…

Tsuruko at this time was sweating buckets, moaning. Seeing this, Brandon had a massive nosebleed, and threw a harisen at Barbara's head, disrupting her mental attack.

Brandon (holding his nose): Goddamn, woman! You need to control those hormones!

Tsuruko's face began to lessen in redness, and she gave a quiet thank you before passing out from exhaustion.

Barbara: OHOHOHOHOHO! Seems she doesn't have the energy to meet my needs!

Brandon, having had enough, unleashes an attack he never used before, called the Hand of Pissed-Offness, or the Pissed-Off Fist, whichever name he wanted to use at that point (the power behind the attack explains itself). Needless to say, she was KO'd in one hit from the amount of rage he had built up, and Brandon, completely forgetting about Kitsune's vomit, walked back to his and Shinobu's room. (LOL) A few minutes later, Motoko came back in and was wide-eyed at the scence she saw.

Motoko: O.O

Shaking her head, she just went back to her futon and went to sleep.

So, how'd you like this chapter? Lol. The next chapter is the beginning of the Tokyo-U arc (which will last a LONG while, due to what I have planned for it, and due to me going to college in two weeks), then a few fillers, then the final arc, in which Shinobu turns EEEEEVIL. OMG, HOW COULD HE DO THAT! Well, you'll have to wait and see. The change begins during the middle of the Tokyo-U arc, that's all I can tell you. Don't worry, Brandon and Shinobu get hitched in the end, but at the rate I expect things will go, it won't be over until NEXT YEAR. I could be wrong, though (Hell, I've been wrong many times before). Anyways, many thanks to all of you who've read this story. Be sure to review. For now, happy reading/writing!


	30. Chapter 30

NOW BEGINS THE TOKYO-U ARC! FINALLY! Oh, and before I forget, my 20th birthday is Saturday the 13th of this month. Lol Over 1200 hits and 42 reviews. That's pretty good, but I know there's people out there who may like this story. TELL YOUR FRIENDS ON FANFICTION!

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

A/N: It's official. This fic is certifiably CRAZY.

Chapter 30: The First Day at Tokyo-U or Brandon gets cursed!

The first Monday of September…

It was a somewhat chilly morning, by the way Brandon and Shinobu's new kitten, Sasami, was cuddled next to them (relax, they didn't "do the dew" yet). They were both sleeping soundly, but that was about to change. It was 5:59.

Brandon and Shinobu: zzzzzzz….

Sasami got up, stumbled over to the alarm clock, and hit the snooze button just as the alarm went off. Sasami then put her paw up to her mouth, in a particularly human mannerism.

Sasami:……

Then she took a deep breath in.

Sasami: WAKE UP!

Both Brandon and Shinobu jumped out of bed, startled from the scream.

Shinobu: W-what the hell?

Brandon (still slightly asleep): who screamed….?

Sasami: Over here. Next to the alarm clock.

They both look and are surprised to see Sasami standing on her haunches, and then she seemingly floats down.

Brandon & Shinobu: O.O

Sasami: Hey, you two. I know you're shocked and astonished that you just saw a kitten float and talk at the same time, but it's 6:02. You've got college.

Both look dumbfounded before Sasami's statement reaches home. They bolt up and start getting their clothes on, having taken showers the night before.

Sasami: Hurry up, go! Go!

Su pops in the room, expecting to see the two asleep, and is shocked that they're almost ready. She's even more shocked, though, that a kitten is giving them orders like a drill sergeant.

Sasami: Hurry it up! Get that hair combed! Brush those teeth! You! Leave the T.M. Revolution CD alone and hurry up!

Su: o.o A talking kitten…

Sasami turns around and puts her paws on her hips.

Sasami: And I suppose you've seen weirder things than this?

Su: …Yeah, I have!

Shinobu and Brandon finish getting ready and head out.

Shinobu: See you at English, Su!

Brandon: Catch you later, Su!

Su: -.- poooooooo….

They eat a quick breakfast along with Adara, Peter, Motoko, and Himeko, and the five of them run like bats out of hell to the train to Tokyo-U. Upon arrival, they each split up. Su, Peter, and Himeko heading to one part of the campus ( Su and Peter take World History together, while Himeko has Archeology yeah, she's interested in it. Lol) Adara, Brandon, Motoko, and Shinobu heading towards another part (Brandon and Motoko are taking Geometry the proofs are a pain for them, Shinobu is taking English, and Adara is taking Political Sciences).

Later, after they each have two classes finished, they meet up to discuss what to have for lunch.

Brandon: Gah, I have no idea what places are around here to eat at…

Su: How about that burger joint?

Motoko: -- …Oh hell, why not? I'll burn off the calories in kendo club, anyway.

They arrive there to place their order, and are greeted by a high-school girl with dark green hair and somewhat attractive features at the cashier.

Cashier girl: Welcome to GoodBurger, home of the GoodBurger, can I take your order?

Brandon has to stifle a laugh and turn his head, while Shinobu orders what they all want (they're all pitching in to pay the bill).

Motoko: What's so funny?

Brandon: The line she said…heh…was straight out of an old comedy show that I used to watch as a kid. (snickers)

Su: What show? I might've seen it.

Brandon: Trust me, you haven't. It only shows in America, as far as I know.

Su: Puuuuu…it sounds fun…

Peter: It is pretty damn funny. Well, it was, I should say. We haven't seen it in ages.

After sitting down for a couple of minutes (there was 20 orders ahead of them), another group of Tokyo-U students sits down near them. A guy with short black hair, wearing casual clothes sees Shinobu among them and walks over.

Guy: Hey, Maehara-san, how are you?

Shinobu: Oh, hi Souichi!

Souichi: You've got some new friends here, I wager. And you changed your hair over the summer! It looks good.

Shinobu: Thanks. These are my roommates at Hinata House: Himeko, Adara (she's Su's cousin), Peter, and Brandon. They're brothers.

Souichi: Wait a minute. What are two guys doing at a girl's dorm?

Brandon: Well, Keitaro-sempai appointed me to be the new landlord. I got the landlord's room as a result, and I put my brother in a spare room.

Souichi: Oh, so you're the new landlord? I notice that you're half American, judging by your first names.

Peter: Yes, that's right.

Souichi: Well, it's nice to meet you three. So, Maehara-san. Do you want to have some coffee with me?

Shinobu: Oh, no thank you. I'm pretty busy.

Souichi: Then, when you have free time, you want to go to the movies or something like that?

Brandon slightly veinpops, as he figured out that Souichi is trying to get Shinobu on an unofficial date.

Shinobu: Souichi, you know that if I wanted to date you, I would have done so by now, since we've known each other since freshmen year. Besides, I already have a boyfriend.

Souichi: O.O Who is he?

Brandon: Right here.

Souichi stands there for a moment, then says: So, you're her boyfriend?

Brandon: Yes.

Souichi: And how long have you known each other?

Shinobu: We've been friends for almost a year now. We just started going out.

Souichi, seeing that he's on the ropes at this point, politely says goodbye to them and heads back to the table where his group is at.

Shinobu: whew

Su: Geez, he doesn't give up, does he?

Motoko: That kind of man irritates me. He needs to know when to call it quits.

Shinobu: True. That's what attracted me to you, Brandon.

Brandon: What part about me attracted you?

Shinobu: Well, you're nice, but you give everyone space. As long as they show you the proper amount of respect and courtesy, you get along with everyone.

Brandon: Well, I tend to be the one who does that first, but yeah, I see what you're talking about. Heh.

Both of them blush, and Motoko gets irritated again.

Motoko: Alright. That's enough between you two lovebirds for now! First, I don't have a boyfriend, and secondly, here comes our food.

They finish their meal, head back to Tokyo-U, and continue with their classes. During one of Brandon's classes, however, he's accosted by Souichi.

Souichi: Alright. How did you do it?

Brandon: Huh? Do what?

Souichi: How did you win Maehara-san over? It couldn't have been with your looks, since she's not that kind of person.

Brandon: Eh? Why are you asking me this?

Souichi: She's one of the most attractive women in this entire campus. She's also one of the most popular, due to those looks and great grades. How did you get to be her boyfriend?

Brandon: I just acted like myself. I'm naturally a nice guy. It was awhile, but we became good friends, and then about two weeks ago we started dating.

Souichi: So you're saying you just did what came natural to you and let time handle the rest? That's not how things happen. And considering what I've heard about Hinata House, you're not telling me the whole story.

Brandon: To be honest, I don't have to tell you the whole story, since you're acting a bit like a jerk. Now lemme alone.

Souichi: Enjoy the time you have, because thanks to some connections I have, your relationship with Maehara-san will go down in flames.

Souichi storms off, leaving Brandon to wonder, because of all the things he's seen in his time at Hinata House, if it was an empty threat or if Souichi meant what he said.

After about another two hours, classes were done for the day. As they headed to the tram that would take them to Hinata, Brandon discussed the encounter he had with Souichi to the others.

Peter: What an asshole! Damn, he pisses me off!

Shinobu: Well, now I'm definitely NOT going out with him, ever!

Motoko: Next time I see him, he's dead.

Brandon: Hey, don't do anything rash.

They reach Hinata House in time to see the mailman pull up.

Brandon: He isn't going to drop it and run, is he?

Instead of doing that, however, the mailman walks up to him and asks him to sign for a package.

Brandon: Huh? Who's it from?

Mailman: Eh? Uhhhhh….

Brandon: Alright, what's the deal? I'm not signing for anything if I don't know who it's from! Wait a second, you're not the mailman that comes here…

Just then, the "mailman" rips open the package and throws the object in it at Brandon, who catches it, and is hit with a beam of light from it.

Brandon: What the fuck! COME BACK HERE, ASSHOLE!

The mailman runs off, contacting someone on a walkie-talkie cellphone.

Mailman: Alright, I did it. You happy!

Woman's voice: Yes, very good job. However, your usefulness has ended.

Mailman: What!

The bag he's carrying blows up, ripping him apart.

Himeko puts up a ki barrier in time to shield them from the blast. She then sees the object that Brandon's holding and gasps.

Himeko: Brandon-san! Are you alright!

Brandon: Why wouldn't I be?

Himeko: Hang on, everyone inside!

At the dorms, Himeko tells everyone that the object Brandon caught is a cursed object called "The Shifting Orb".

Kitsune: So…what's it do?

Himeko: That's the thing. I read about it in archeology class, but there wasn't enough information on it. It said that it caused a massive amount of chaos for the old Japanese Emperors, but as to what actually happened, it's anybody's guess.

Kanako: Fine then. We should watch Brandon in case anything happens to him. In the meantime, we continue what we were doing.

Brandon: Alright, that's fine. Shinobu and I are going to study for a few hours, then I'm going to bed early tonight.

May: Why?

Brandon: Because I don't want our kitten to wake us up again. Haha.

Early the next morning…

Sasami: Hey you two! Wake up!

Brandon, shirtless and in some jeans, groans: What is it? It's 5:00 right now!

Sasami: Shinobu found some hentai in Adara's room!

Brandon: What! Hang on…

They head over to Adara's room, where Shinobu is already reprimanding Adara.

Shinobu: I don't want to see this stuff in here! You're not Barbara, for God's sake!

Barbara teleports in: Hey! Don't badmouth me!

Brandon: Alright, Shinobu. I heard you found some hentai in Adara's room. Just throw it out.

Adara: It's my collection of yaoi, though…

poof!

Brandon: What the!

Shinobu and Barbara turn to see a girl with light brown colored hair down to her waist, in jeans and with "D" cup breasts.

Shinobu: O.O AUUUUUU! WHO ARE YOU!

Brandon: Wh? It's me, Shinobu. Waitaminute…my voice sounds feminine. And why does my chest feel heav-O.O OH MY GOD! GYAAAAHHHHHHH!

Barbara: Ooooh, things are looking up for me!

Barbara begins to get "that look" in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Brandon is still freaking out.

Brandon: GYAAAAAHHHHH! HOW'D I BECOME A GIRL! YAAAAAHHHHHHH!

O.O ………………I pulled a Ranma on Brandon.

Lmao Many thanks to all who have reviewed this fic, and if you haven't, THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE. USE IT. Lol Many more thanks to those who've shown their support for this fic (I'm talking to you, GYRAX, Writer of the Blaze, negisensei, and anybody else I've forgotten). For now, happy reading/writing! (shivers at the "y" word) That word…it scares me…(trembles in fear)


	31. Chapter 31

Hello again! Many thanks to those who've sent in reviews for chapter 30. This fic has gotten over 1400 hits. Pretty good. Here's the second chapter of the Tokyo-U arc. Btw, I'd estimate this arc, after this chapter, to have 5-9 more chapters after this. Of course, that's just a rough estimate, and it doesn't include fillers. Lol

Chapter 31 Dealing with the curse or An assumed identity

In Brandon's psyche…

Several dozen people, representing different parts of Brandon's whole personality, were conversing at an alarming tone what to do with Brandon's sudden predicament.

A Brandon dressed up as Kite from dothack began the meeting.

Nice-guy Brandon: Alright, the Council of Brandon's Psyche will come to order. I, being the dominant part of Brandon's personality, will of course head this meeting.

Whiny Brandon (Shinji Ikari): WE SO SCREWED!

Positive Brandon (Jounounchi "Joey Wheeler"): Shut up, you pansy ass!

Badass Brandon (Dante from "Devil May Cry"): Alright. The body's got a massive rack and no dong. ….This is some f'ed up shit.

Nice Brandon (Kite): Eh, yes. Does anyone have any ideas for this situation?

Smart Brandon (Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist): There anyway we can use the orb that hit us to reverse it?

Badass Brandon (Dante): Not a bad idea…

Annoying Brandon (looks like Iwata from Excel Saga): Oh yeah? Then how will we do that? By the way, who came up with that idea?

Smart Brandon (Ed): I did, dammit!

Annoying Brandon (Iwata): Oh! I didn't see you there!

Smart Brandon veinpops.

Smart Brandon (Ed): COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!

Just then, Annoying Brandon gets capped in the head. Of course, since this is Brandon's psyche, he doesn't die.

Annoying Brandon (Iwata): OW! Who did that!

Demon Brandon (Alucard from Hellsing): Annoying worm…we need to get down to business. Smart, how would we find the way to use the orb?

Smart Brandon (Ed): That's the problem. Himeko said that there was little information on the Orb of Shifting. We'd have to look and do research first, if we can find any information at all.

Nice Brandon (Kite): Alright. That'll be our plan "A". Any other ideas?

Just then, the only female in Brandon's psyche pipes in to voice her opinion.

Bitchy Brandon (Asuka from Evangelion): How about we deal with what we've been given? Personally, I don't have a problem with this. It suits me just fine…

Trickster Brandon (Zidane from FF9): That's because you'll be able to become the dominant personality when he's got PMS! Hahah!

Bitchy Brandon (Asuka): YOU BASTARD! DUMKOFF!

Perverted Brandon (Master Roshi): I like it this way too! She can grope herself! EHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE!

All punch him into the upper reaches of Brandon's psyche.

All: BAKA!

In the real world….

Brandon: YEAAAAAGHHHHH! I'M A GIRL! NOOOOOOOOO!

He runs around, flailing his arms about, while his "D" cup boobs are bouncing around. (A/N: God, that just doesn't sound right…..)

Shinobu: Brandon! Calm down!

Barbara, meanwhile, is getting all kinds of… ideas… on what to do with Brandon. Let's just say if I put any of them down, this fic would be pulled.

Barbara: Ooooh…I definitely want to try THAT on him…and that would work, too…OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Brandon instinctively stops and shivers from what he calls the "Dominatrix Anime Villainess Laugh" that Barbara just did.

Adara: …that calmed him down…

Su: Nope! It just scared the shit out of him!

Brandon: Could somebody give me a shirt? I'm afraid of staring at my…chest.

Shinobu: Sure thing, Brandon. This must be a major shock for you…

Shinobu hands him a shirt, blushing at his new chest. Brandon sees this and starts to freak out.

Su: Eeewwww…kinky…

Shinobu: I-I wasn't doing anything, though!

Barbara: You were thinking it, though!

Adara: Heh…yuri…

Poof!

The girls all turn around to see Brandon back to his original self!

Barbara: Damn! Guess it's a one time thing, then…

Brandon: Huh? What are you talking about?

Shinobu glomps him and starts crying.

Shinobu: Brandon! You're back to normal!

Brandon: Hey, you're right!

Su: Yaoi.

Poof!

Himeko: Shinobu, you spoke too soon…

Peter: Damn, bro. I don't know if I should say this, but….you're pretty damn hot.

Brandon: I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM MY OWN BROTHER!

Su: Yuri.

Poof!

Peter: And he's back to normal again!

Barbara: I see. So he turns to a girl when someone says "Yaoi"…

Poof!

Brandon: Hey! Dammit, not again…

Su: And he turns back into a guy when someone says "Yuri"!

Poof!

Brandon: And I'm a guy again…

Barbara: Yaoi!

Poof!

Peter: Yuri!

Poof!

Himeko: Yaoi!

Poof!

Su: Yuri!

Poof!

Shinobu: He's like Ranma!

Brandon: STOP! NO MORE!

The next morning (about two hours later), they discussed what to do with Brandon's newfound "ability". He came up with the idea of finding more info on the Orb of Shifting, in order to permanently remove the effects of it.

Kitsune: Sounds like the best idea to me.

Motoko: Agreed. Maybe Seta or Keitaro know something about it.

Kanako: That's not a bad idea. I'll contact onii-chan. Brandon-san, you should probably try to avoid people if you're of the double X chromosome.

Brandon: That's the best idea I've heard all morning.

Su: Yaoi!

Poof!

Brandon: SU! KNOCK IT OFF!

Kaoru: Auuuuuu….sempai is a girl…

May: Yuri!

Poof!

Sarah, not saying anything at all, walks upstairs shaking her head.

Later, at Tokyo-U, after one of Brandon's tougher classes (far-eastern Literary techniques was the game of that day), Brandon comes across Souichi.

Souichi: Huh? You're still here?

Brandon: You. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YESTERDAY. I'LL KILL YOU!

Brandon runs after Souichi, who is surprisingly fast, considering Brandon is really fast due to his training.

Brandon: (thinking to himself) Asshole's got some legs! He got something to do with that mailman, I know it!

Souichi rounds a corner, and as Brandon is about to round it, he passes some girls talking about a DVD they saw.

Girl #1: Oh my god, that guy was dripping with hotness!

Girl #2: You'd think they'd put him in a yaoi…

Brandon: O.O Shit…

Poof!

He comes around the corner in his female form, and bumps into one of the baseball players for Tokyo-U.

Brandon: OOOF!

He (she?) looks up and sees a guy who looks remarkably like Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket and apologises.

Brandon: (thinking to himself) Shitshitshitshitshit. If he starts hitting on me, I'M GONNA BEAT HIS ASS INTO THE FLOOR!

Brandon doesn't give him any time to talk and continues to run after Souichi.

Bumped-into guy's friend: Who was that, Yasu? She was gorgeous!

Yasuhiko: I don't know, but she was in a hurry. She looked like a cross between the Natsume sisters from Tenjho Tenge. Face of Aya and body of Maya. Damn. Great combo.

Brandon eventually comes full circle and arrives back at the class he left, with no sight of Souichi. He veinpops.

Brandon: That bastard! When I get my hands on him…!

Girl: Excuse me, are you looking for someone?

Brandon turns around and sees a girl who looks like Rei Ayanami, except she isn't albino-skinned and she has brown eyes.

Brandon: Oh, nothing. I need to get to my next class.

Girl: Which class might that be? I could help you?

Brandon: Oh, uh. It was English writing.

Girl: Oh, that's where I'm headed! I'm Hokuto! What's your name?

Brandon: (thinking to himself) Aw shit! I can't tell her what my name is! She'll think I'm some kind of freak! (out loud) M-my name is Mayu! Mayu Shikimori!

Hokuto: Well, let's get going, Mayu! I'll meet you there!

Hokuto heads off, leaving Brandon behind.

Brandon runs into the men's restroom, to try to come up with a way to go back to normal.

Brandon: Okay…I have to hear the word "yaoi" to turn into a girl, and I have to hear "yuri"-

Poof!

Brandon: To go back to normal. Huh?

Brandon looks himself over.

Brandon: Yes! Back to normal! Better get my ass to class!

He heads to writing, seeing Hokuto out of his peripheral vision, and sitting down a few seats from her.

Random student: I hear the instructor's always 15 minutes late, so that gives you enough time to review your work or do other things.

Brandon (veinpops): geh…People need to check their volume. Not that I'm one to talk, I'm still working on it.

Hokuto: Excuse me.

Brandon: Uh, yes?

Hokuto: You wouldn't happen to be Brandon Miyamoto, would you?

Brandon: Yeah, that's my name. What do you need? Wait…you're not after a picture of me, are you?

Hokuto chuckles a little.

Hokuto: No, it's not that. I am aware that you're the lead voice actor of "Star Captain Alfonso", but I'm not one of those fans who'll chase actors down.

Brandon: sighs Good to hear. Hahah.

Hokuto: I was wondering if you could help me with some of this writing. I'm not very good at this level of English.

Brandon: No problem.

He helps her out until the teacher comes in, then get to work. After the end of class, they walk outside, and Hokuto stops Brandon for a moment.

Hokuto: Um, I was wondering…if you could help me out with some more of my work, later in the week.

Brandon: Sure. As long as you're not asking me out for a date. Hahah!

Hokuto: Hahah, nice sense of humor you've got there. Where do you want to meet?

Brandon: (scratches his head) Gaaah, damn. Oh, I just remembered! They have a new bookstore opening up nearby. Do you want to try there?

Hokuto: (smiles) Sure, that sounds great! Is Thursday at 5:00 okay?

Brandon: I've got no plans, so sure. I can go.

Hokuto: One more thing. Have you seen a girl, really pretty, back length hair, about your hair color walking around?

Brandon: Uhhhh…no, I don't think so. Why?

Hokuto: Well, I met with her earlier and she said she comes to this class. But I didn't see her at all.

Brandon: …Is it possible she got sidetracked?

Hokuto: Yes, I suppose. She seems like she lost her way looking for something. Well, if you see her, tell me.

Brandon: Alright, I will. See you later, then.

Hokuto: Bye.

Back at Hinata House…

Kanako: Okay, I've contacted onii-chan, and he says that he'll be here on Saturday. In the meantime, we go about business as usual. He also suggested that we look it up in Tokyo-U's library.

Himeko: That could work. I haven't even thought of that yet.

Just then, Sasami the kitten jumps up to the table.

Sasami: Hey, I couldn't help noticing, but Shinobu-chan's birthday is tomorrow, right?

Kitsune: Oh crap! I forgot!

Su: You'd better get her something this year, Kitsune!

Himeko: Brandon-san, what are you getting for Shinobu-san?

Brandon: Hmmm, I've got a couple ideas. You think she would like earrings?

Himeko: Oh, would she! Which one's are you gonna get for her?

Brandon: That's my secret. Thing is, I don't have that much money.

Kitsune: What? I thought you were loaded!

Brandon: I've had to pay maintenance fees and damage costs for this place! You think repairing this place after Su pulls out one of her gizmos everyday is gonna cost twenty bucks! Not to mention I've had to pull a clean slate for your bar tab, and I'm not going into how much you had on that damn thing!

Kitsune: Eheheh…

So, how'd you like this chapter? I kinda think I could've ended this chapter better, but that's just me. Chapter 32 will be up in a week, I suppose. Also, if anybody reading is a fan of dot hack, I HIGHLY suggest you go to the dot hack website,  They've done a massive update, and they have a promotional trailer on a NEW dot hack game, called .hack/G.U.! I'm pretty psyched about it. Also, the return of Brandon's different personalities! I'll bring them back in a future chapter! As always, happy reading/writing!


	32. Chapter 32

(comes back from outer space) Hi, I'm back. I'm well aware that it's been over TWO weeks since the last chapter. Well, I have a damn good excuse. College. That's right, I'm a freshman at a community college about 20 minutes away from my house. It's actually pretty cool there (no screwing around is allowed, unlike high school Xp). Also, I've had my 20th birthday, and the mandatory birthday party the weekend after (basically, last Sunday). Anyways, sorry for the wait, and here's chapter 32 for you!

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other properties that appear in here. They are the respective properties of their owners.

Chapter 32: Shinobu's Birthday! Or A Special Present

Brandon: Ehhhmm…no, not that one either…sighs

Brandon had been looking for a present for Shinobu all night. Unfortunately, very few stores were open at the hour it currently was.

Brandon: Goddammit! You'd think stores would stay open at nine at night! Then again, this isn't America…

He rounds a corner and sees some more shops that have what he's looking for. Neon signs flashing bright greens, yellows, and pinks, he walked into one of the shops, with a sign that read "Jewelry and Antiques". It was somewhat cramped, what with all the random antique clocks and cabinets, some that looked like they were ripped off of walls.

Brandon: Gah…Hello? Can someone help me in here, I'm looking for something for my girlfriend?

He wandered around for a bit, looking from an ornate headboard clock to an old, rickety 8-track player.

Old woman: Yes, what is it you're looking for?

Brandon jumped slightly, since the woman appeared right behind him. She had a wizened look about her, yet in her eyes there was a youthful spark rarely seen among her age.

Brandon: Yes, I was wondering if there was anything in here that I could give as a gift to my girlfriend?

Old woman: Oh! I've got a couple things that might interest you, if you want to take a look.

She led him to one of the counters, skillfully weaving through the clutter, while Brandon, being taller, had a harder time, having to duck under bridges of old novels and broken vanity cabinets.

Old woman: Here. These are all antique items that have some historical significance, usually passed between lovers.

Brandon had a tinge of red on his cheeks, thinking about what the woman said. He scanned through them, going over an old silver watch to a brooch. His eyes stopped on a circlet that had a somewhat ornate design. It had small rubies and diamonds trickled on its surface, but what really got his attention was what looked to be Japanese scripture that said, "For the one who means the world to me, I pledge my eternal love".

Brandon: Tell me about this circlet.

Old woman: Oh, my. You've got an eye for romanticism, don't you? This was worn by a noblewoman, as a gift from a foreign prince who fell in love with her. She was said to be very beautiful, and she felt the same way about him, and eventually, she married him. However, something happened to her during a carriage ride to a neighbor's residence, and she wasn't seen since. There were reports of strange lights in the area, like spirits. Some speculate that a spirit grew jealous of them and took her to the netherworld. A few months later, this was found by the roadside where she disappeared.

Brandon: So, this is cursed?

Old woman: Oh my, no! Others have worn it since, particularly those who are in your predicament, and nothing has happened to them at all! In fact, how I came upon this was that someone sold it to me because his wife was against material treasures.

Brandon: ….How much are you selling it for?

Old woman: Hmmm…I'll sell it to you for thirty thousand yen.

Brandon: Damn, that's kind of pricey, especially because of the budget I'm currently on. I'll buy it, though.

He handed over the required amount, the circlet exchanged hands, and Brandon went out into the night. Passing by a derelict building, an attractive woman wearing a revealing dress accosted him.

Woman: Hey, pal. Can I help you?

Brandon: Eh, no thanks.

Woman: You're sure? You and me could have some fun.

Brandon furrowed his brow, and quickened his pace.

Woman: Hey! Come back! My rate is a bargain compared to the other girls!

Brandon: (thinking to himself) …damn prostitutes, coming after me…

The next morning…

Su: Wake up! Wake up! It's Shinomu's birthday!

Himeko: Nnnghh…Su, could you keep it down, people are trying to sleep…

The rest of the dorm was decorated similarly to when they were celebrating Brandon's birthday, except there was a banner above the TV room that read, "Happy Birthday Shinobu".

Kaoru: Brandon-sama, what else do you need for the cake?

Brandon (looking over the recipe for the frosting): Hmmm…we just need to let it stand in the kitchen for an hour and a half. Then we need to put it on the cake.

Sarah: I'd better stand guard. Su might get her hands on it.

Brandon: Good idea.

Upstairs, Shinobu was in her bra and panties, changing her clothing, since she, Brandon, Himeko, and Motoko had a moderate workout with Brandon pulling a Keitaro, slipping on a stray banana peel and landing face-first into Shinobu's chest. Motoko was going to instinctively beat the crap out of him, but Shinobu told her to stop and Brandon apologized over and over again.

Shinobu: Pretty soon, we're probably going to get engaged. Then…

She fantasizes about their wedding, seeing Brandon leaning in for a kiss. Then she realizes that honeymoons come after weddings, and she had all sorts of images of the two of them. She blushed as red as a tomato.

Shinobu: Oh, man. By that time, I'll be ready. But what's he like in bed? What if he turns out to be really wild?

She then gets images of them having all kinds of kinky foreplay.

Shinobu: AUUUUUU! WHAT IF HE LIKES THAT STUFF!

Peter rushes in, thinking something's wrong.

Peter: Shinobu-san, what- O.O

Shinobu: KYAAAHHHH!

She belts him across the hall and he crashes downstairs.

Kitsune: I guess Peter pulled a Keitaro.

Kanako: You know, onii-chan isn't the bumbling pervert you make him out to be.

Motoko: That's bullshit. He was always falling down, slipping on Su's banana peels, and accidentally falling face-first into someone's breasts or their crotch. Still, he did turn out quite a man…

Kitsune: Is that pining I hear in your voice, Motoko?

Motoko: Knock it off, Kitsune. He chose Naru. I'm over him.

Adara: …Then how come you write about seducing him and having a threesome with him and Barbara?

Motoko: I DID NO SUCH THING!

May: Yes you did. Here's proof right here.

May pulls out a magazine-thick stack of papers out of thin air.

May (with a huge grin on her face): "Slowly, she bares her full breasts to him, hoping he will take her and make her his. Her other lover lies naked on the bed, beckoning both of them to come over-"

Motoko: I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUU!

Later that night, celebrations were in full swing, as everyone was singing karaoke (again). Brandon was giving a great performance, singing "Simple and Clean" and then going into some hard rock, with Breaking Benjamin's "Firefly" and finishing up with Ozzy Osbourne and Black Sabbath's "War Pigs".

Peter: Great stuff, man!

Su: The Karaoke Wonder is a success!

Peter: It's for you Shinobu-san. From me and Su, since we both worked on it.

Kitsune: Here's my gift for your birthday, Shinobu-chan: Imported malt liquor!

Shinobu: O.o ……….

Ema: I think we shouldn't give Shinobu-san any liquor…

Peter: That has my vote.

Shinobu also got CD's of her favorite artists from Ema, May, and Sarah; a palm pilot from Himeko; formal clothes for a date from Motoko ("For your second date with Brandon", Motoko teased); a box of…female condoms…from Barbara ("Hey, you two could get freaky at any moment", she said, which made Kaoru pass out); a friendship charm necklace from Kaoru (Shinobu really liked it); a DVD player from Kanako; and a Yaoi DVD from Adara ("...You might enjoy it.", she said, making Shinobu get a slight nosebleed). Then she came to Brandon's present for her…

Brandon: Just to let you know, it took me awhile to find a present I thought you would really love. I found this just last night.

Shinobu opened it up and gazed upon the circlet that Brandon bought last night. It seemed to shine brilliantly in the well-lit living room.

Shinobu: It's…gorgeous! "For the one who means the world to me, I pledge my eternal love".

She got sparkly-eyed, blushing immensely, staring off in Brandon's direction.

Brandon: Well, I really do love you. It's as simple as that.

Barbara (veinpops): …………..GODDAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I FIND A GUY LIKE BRANDON! THIS IS RIGHT OUT OF MY ROMANCE NOVELS!

The rest of the night goes by with partying, cake and ice cream, and a final round of karaoke before everyone went to bed.

Around 1 'o clock, Brandon woke up, having a dream about dueling lightsabers with a Sith. He wakes up to see Shinobu's face over his, ready to kiss him while he was sleeping. He let her, and as she got back up, he faked sleeping. She went back to her futon, and after twenty minutes, he heard her snoring lightly. He smiled to himself, glad to have a woman like her, and went back to sleep.

Over in Okinawa…

A brown-haired man with yellow eyes walks up to a console, adjusting a microphone.

Man: Attention all personnel, the Mistress has an announcement!

He presses a button on the console, static blares for a second, then a familiar voice echoes over the speaker system.

Yami Shinobu: OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hello my faithful servants! This is your mistress, here to give you some good news! The first step in my plan to take over the world has been confirmed as a huge success!

Out in a massive fortress courtyard, an army of 12,000 men and women break into loud cheers and applause.

Yami Shinobu: Step two will begin in three days, so prepare for infiltration of all neighboring islands and countries besides Japan!

All the soldiers salute and execute the order that they have been given. Up in her throne room, Yami Shinobu faces someone who has recently come into the story.

Yami Shinobu: Agent S, you have done wonderfully! I must say, you would make an excellent General of my army!

Souichi: Thank you, Mistress. I live to serve…

Yami Shinobu: You will head back to Japan tomorrow morning. Stay as far away from Brandon Miyamoto as possible, as I do not want him to be suspect of our plans as of yet.

Souichi: Yes, Mistress. By the way, once you've gotten the world-

Yami Shinobu: Yes, yes, I will give you what you desire. Patience is a prerequisite for world conquest, as well as life in general. You'd do well to remember that. You are dismissed.

Souichi took his leave, and as he left, two of Yami Shinobu's royal guards brought in none other than Mutsumi, her hands bound behind her and being led to Yami Shinobu herself!

Yami Shinobu: Ohohohoho! Mutsumi-chan, welcome! Now, I must know…where can I find Keitaro and Naru Urashima?

What Yami Shinobu didn't figure, due to her arrogance, was that someone hacked into her security system and was videotaping the entire conversation she was having with Mutsumi.

DrgnmastrAlex: DAMMIT! She's gaining power sooner than I thought she would! And I'm in New York, of all places! Well, I'd better send this to Su by burst stream, otherwise they'll be able to accurately track my location! I just hope Brandon finds out soon…

(plot twist music) YAMI SHINOBU RETURNS! What did I tell you! As for the stats of this fic, here's it in a nutshell: over 1750 hits, 48 reviews, 10 people have put it on their favorites list, and 6 people have put it on their story alert list. Many thanks to those who have reviewed and put this on their favorites or story alert list. These include GYRAX, negisensei, and all the rest who have done so (sorry I didn't put your names up here, I'm a bit lazy. Lol). Many thanks to those who have also taken their time to read this story. One more thing. I am now officially part of the Dark Icon brigade! It feels pretty damn good to be with a group of fellows who have the same passion for a good story and go out writing them. Be sure to review. Once again, happy reading/writing!


	33. Chapter 33

And here we are at chapter 33. Over half a year has gone by and this fic has gotten close to 2000 hits! Again, I have to thank everybody who's supported or read this fic. This chapter will have the usual craziness, so kick back.

I do not own Love Hina or any other of the respective properties that have been named in this fanfiction. The rights are registered to their respective owners.

Chapter 33: Hanging out with HokutoorRanma Syndrome

The next day, Thursday, Brandon, Himeko, Shinobu, Peter, Motoko, Adara, and Su went back to Tokyo-U (they didn't go yesterday because of a school holiday). Remembering that he had to help Hokuto with her English, he told them that he would be back at the inn later.

Brandon: I've got some things to take care of. A girl asked for my help with her English.

Peter: A GIRL! You better not be cheating on Shinobu, bro!

Brandon: I'm not. I have no interest in the girl I'm helping. I'm still in love with Shinobu, and that won't change for an eternity.

Shinobu blushes at this comment, and Himeko just shakes her head at Peter.

Shinobu, however, had a tiny, nagging voice that told her to follow him, just to check on him. He may not have any feelings for this girl, but that means nothing the other way around.

After taking leave of the group after classes were over, he heads over to the bookstore nearby. He then notices someone who immediately got his ire up.

Brandon: Souichi! YOU FUCKER!

Souichi, with a "deer in the headlights" look, bolts the other direction, going just as fast as he did at Tokyo-U the other day. Brandon, recognizing an advantage when he sees one, triple jumps after him, astounding the crowd. One little girl yelled, "He's acting like Mario!", and throws him a mushroom. By reflex, he catches it, looks at it like "What did I catch this for?", and throws it at a guy reading "Dude, Where's My Country?"

Brandon: Just a warning, he's full of Shiitake! Fight the Rich Obese White Man! (A/N: God's going to strike me down for that pun, I know it)

Gaining up on Souichi, Brandon reaches out and grabs for his shirt. Just then, Souichi yells, "Yaoi!", and a resounding poof! and smoke fills the air.

Brandon: You fucking bastard…

But before he (she? It?) could do anything to him, all the guys in the area went crazy for him (her?).

Horny guy #1: Oh my GOD. She's so damn hot!

Horny guy #2: (a gleam in his eye) Let's grope her.

Brandon: (Demonic glare in eyes and veinpops all over his (her?) face) SPECIAL ATTACK: THE PISSED-OFF FIST!

Everyone within three meters got whipped. Badly. Including Souichi. Feeling that his (Her? Okay, I'll stop it.) job was finished, he walked off back in the direction of the bookstore.

Brandon: Hell hath no fury like an anime girl scorned.

Needless to say, Shinobu, Himeko, and Motoko watched the whole episode unfold. Also needless to say, they were laughing their asses off, especially at the "anime girl" comment.

Shinobu: Hahaha…he's got Naru-sempai's personality down in that form.

Himeko: (shudders) I had no idea Naru-san was even close to that…

Back at the bookstore, Brandon went inside and browsed around. Getting drooling looks from the guys and envious glares from the girls, he went towards the textbook section, which was, as it happens, next to the doujinshi.

Brandon: Good god. This one bookstore always has the textbooks next to this shit. There's always teen girls looking at it…oh crap, there they are.

Sure enough, there were girls looking at the doujinshi, talking animatedly about certain "dom/sub" relationships, and which ones were better. Something caught his eye, however, and it happened to be a "Star Captain Alfonso" doujinshi, complete with his character with another male character.

Brandon: O.O Oh god no…….

The girl who was reading it was beet red, so he could surmise that there was some serious goings on in it. He walked up to it and tapped the girl on the shoulder (remember, he's still in girl form at this point).

Brandon: Excuse me, why are you reading that?

Girl: Oh, I like this series, especially Alfonso himself. I thought this would be an interesting read.

Brandon: Lemme take a look. I've seen all kinds of doujinshi, and it's all been tacky.

She hands it over, he looks at a couple of panels, and hands it quickly back to her, too embarrassed to read any further.

Brandon: (thinking to himself) My god…it's just as unholy as the other crap…what's worse is that it's MY character that's getting the treatment…(shivers)

Girl: Don't you like Yaoi?

Brandon: NO! It's disgusting, and it's unnatural!

One of the girls nearby heard this, and came over.

Girl #2: So what do- ohhhhhh…hehehe…

Brandon: What? What's "Hehehe?"

Girl #2: She's lesbian!

Brandon: What! (he realizes what form he's in) Oh, shit….

Girl #1: Do you have a girlfriend?

Brandon: geeeeehhhhh…

Girl #2: No worries. So am I. (big grin, with a gleam in her eyes.)

Needless to say, Brandon ran. Not the usual speed he's gone. He bolted so fast it was two seconds later that he was in the men's bathroom, in a stall.

Brandon: Okay, okay. Think. How did I get out of this situation last time? Oh yeah! Yuri!

POOF!

He jumps out of the stall, in a victory pose.

Brandon: BACK IN BUSINESS!

Once again, Shinobu, Himeko, and Motoko saw everything. Once again, they were laughing their asses off. Around the time Brandon came out of the men's restroom, Hokuto came into the bookstore. Brandon had enough of the store by that time, but she caught his eye and he set himself up for anything else that could happen.

Brandon: Hokuto-san!

Hokuto: Oh, hello Brandon-san!

Brandon: Alright. How was your day?

Hokuto: Okay. Here's a list of the books I need. I just want to start on the basics today.

He looked over her list, and proceeded to lead her to the English textbooks. After getting them all (which took about fifteen minutes), they began some exercises in adjectives. To Brandon's surprise, she was pretty good. As good as some of the students he used to hang out with in high school.

Brandon: I really don't see why you'd need my help. You're better than a good percentage of America as you are!

Hokuto: Well…I've always had self-esteem issues and…geez, this is embarrassing…I never really want to bother anyone for help. You're one of the few people who I've asked to help me.

Just then, the same girls who were looking at the doujinshi came by and immediately recognized Hokuto.

Girl #2: Hokuto-chan, how are you! I haven't seen you since you graduated!

Hokuto: Hi, Rei! Yeah, I'm getting help from one of my new friends here.

Rei: …Hey, you're kind of cute. What's your name?

Brandon: …Brandon.

Rei: A Japanese-American who's cute and is named Brandon…You wouldn't happen to be Brandon Miyamoto?

Brandon: O.o

Rei: (grins) Heh, I knew it. You're the only guy I'm interested in.

Brandon: R-really? The only one? What about others?

Rei: I'm lesbian.

Brandon at this point has a sweat-drop as big as his nose on the side of his head.

Rei: Hokuto, did you see a really pretty girl run by? She has long hair and looks like Aya Natsume from Tenjho Tenge with Maya Natsume's body.

Hokuto: Oh! I saw her at Tokyo-U a couple days ago. She said that she was in English, the same class I'm in, but I didn't see her come into class.

Rei: Well, it turns out she was here about forty minutes ago, and she's les as well!

At this point, Brandon would've given one of his balls to be anywhere but there.

Hokuto: Oh, wow! I'll have to ask her on a date then!

Brandon, now just wishing he went back to Hinata House, slumps in his chair.

Brandon: Ehhhhh…Hokuto, I'd better get going. I've got some cleaning at the inn I'm at, and I've put it off for a while. I'll help you with some more English on…how about next weekend?

Hokuto: Oh, alright. (whispering to him) I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I? I'm sorry if I am.

Brandon: (whispering back) No, it's not a problem. I just feel like it's intruding on someone's privacy.

Hokuto (out loud): See you next weekend!

Brandon: See you later!

As soon as he's out of the bookstore, he heaves a huge sigh, both of relief and of anxiety, because he's now back to having just Shinobu as a fiancée (and some of the other girls fighting over him), and the fact that Hokuto is looking for his female form.

Back at the Hinata House…

Su: Yaoi!

Poof!

Sarah: Yuri!

Poof!

Su: Yaoi!

Poof!

Sarah: Yuri!

Poof!

Adara: Yaoi.

Poof!

Brandon: WOULD YOU STOP IT! …yuri.

Poof!

Su: Awww…no fair! He's got a loophole in it!

Just then, Su got an e-mail.

Su: Hey, guys! It's the author's avatar!

Peter: What's the renegade puu-chuu up to right now?

Su: I don't know. The text is all garbled. Lemme do a link trace.

Several seconds pass by, then…

Su: Hey! I've got a link-up! Apparently this e-mail was intercepted at Okinawa! And what's more, the one who intercepted it was accessing through Mutsumi's terminal!

Kanako: Huh? Turtle-girl trashed the message? That's not like her.

Kitsune: Yeah. She doesn't strike me as the computer-literate type.

Brandon: Okay, I'm concerned. But right now, we can't do anything. We can't afford to miss any classes right now, and as far as I know, there's no holidays scheduled until the Christmas holiday.

DrgnmastrAlex: Author powers, ACTIVATE!

May: TEH FOURTH WALL!

Peter: NOOO! IT'S A FORCED MINOR PLOT TWIST!

Brandon: Dammit. Alright. When the break comes, we'll go to Okinawa. sighs I'm going to bed.

All: Goodnight!

Upstairs, he changes into his pajamas, and gets ready to lie in his futon. Pulling back the covers, he gets red in the face and embarrassed when he finds a bra in his bed!

Brandon: W-W-W-what the fuck!

Shinobu comes in, sees what's going on, and blushes immensely.

Shinobu: Oh, god! I wondered where that went! I'm so sorry Brandon!

Brandon: Eheh…no problem. It woke me up.

Shinobu: Brandon…I just want to say I really love you.

Brandon blushes like crazy, looking at the floor. Then Shinobu gives him a kiss on the lips!

Brandon: O.O

She finishes, and goes to her side of the room.

Shinobu: Goodnight, Brandon.

Brandon: (muttering to himself) Did she just give me tongue?

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, anyway, I've got some college work to get on, so I have to keep this short. Chapter 34 date of arrival is up in the air at this point, but I plan to have it up in about two weeks (knowing me, it'll be up later than that, and that irritates me). In other news, I just went to the Sacramento Anime & Comic convention (Yes, I live in California! And you know what? Cali is TOO FUCKING HOT.). It was pretty fun, and I got some good swag. One was an Al Elric plushie. (all the female readers are now jealous). NOW I CAN GO AS AL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Anyway, thanks for reading, and be sure to review. Happy reading/writing!


	34. 911 Moment of silence

The title of this message should be enough for you to realize. If you can, please take 30 seconds of your time to honor the lives lost four years ago.

Many thanks to you all for supporting this fic, and God bless you. Chap 34 will be up this weekend.


	35. Chapter 35

WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back!

To Dark Wolf 021: I can never forget what happened that day. The images are still in my head to this day. In my opinion, a lot of the people who say we're fighting for oil or to push our views on other countries, or even calling us ignorant and foolish, need to be reminded what happened that fateful day, and watch what exactly happened. Just like the bumper stickers say (lol) "Never Forget". And I guarantee you, I never will. Also, about the "y" words, there's going to be at least two more chapters of the stuff before Brandon goes back to normal. Sorry!

To draike13: Glad you enjoy this fic! Yeah, it doesn't have the same feel as Akamatsu-sensei's story does, but that's pretty much on purpose at this point. Heheh.

To Baretta: The only comment about Islam I'll say (in fact it is the only thing I say about Islam) is that radical Islam is a danger to the world. The moderates are perfectly nice people, it's just the ones who would slit your throat as soon as look at you that need to be dealt with. I'll leave how they're dealt with up to your imagination. Lol

To Keitaro&Motoko 4 ever: Thanks! Send me some info on other stories you've done. We of the Dark Icon need to…hell, I lost my train of thought. laughs

To GYRAX: Thanks for all of your reviews, bud. And sorry that I can't read any more of Awe of She. It's a great fic, I just can't stand Naru-bashing. It's gotten old now. Xp

To dmcdante: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MAN! YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED SINCE CHAPTER 21! Nor have you e-mailed me! (realizes that the audience is wondering what the hell is going on). Oh, sorry. Dmc and I have met in real life. We're pretty good friends.

To the Dark Icon: Thanks for letting me join up with you guys! I guarantee you, I won't disappoint you, especially with the brainchild of a story I've got. It's taken ten years of my life to perfect it, but if it gets published, it may very well gain the kind of popularity among the anime community that Evangelion has! Haha, yeah, I know it sounds like a big stretch, but my intuition is telling me this may be BIG. And the only time my intuition has failed me is when I didn't listen to it.

To Everyone Else: Many thanks for all your support, your reviews, and for just being there. This fic has close to 2400 hits at the time I'm writing this chapter. I can't stress enough that without you, this fic would be nothing, and would have been (possibly) discontinued. Also, if some of the political talk is bugging you, I deeply apologize. To me, the reader is more important than anything else for a story, and everything else has to follow the fact that the reader MUST be entertained. If you want me to discontinue the "politickin", then just send a review saying so. Once again, thank you all!

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other properties that are registered to their respective owners and copyrighters.

Chapter 34: Conquest Revealed! Or Sasami Shows Her Secret!

That Saturday morning…

The light slowly filtered in, illuminating the room that Brandon and Shinobu were sharing. Shinobu was up, putting on her clothes, and Brandon was sound asleep. Shinobu looked over her shoulder at Brandon, smiling, and, finished getting dressed, walked out of the room to make breakfast. Then, a figure appeared in the bedroom out of the air.

Barbara: OHOHOHOHO! Only Brandon in the room…this is my big chance!

Barbara floated over to Brandon's sleeping form, and she reached her hand down the futon, trying to unzip Brandon's pants. Instead, her hand was bitten.

Barbara: OWWW!

It turns out Sasami is a little possessive of Brandon, and sleeps with him around his midsection. Barbara was waving her hands about in a frenzy, trying to shake off Sasami's death-grip on her hand.

Barbara: Get off my hand, you damn cat! I'd make a "pussy" joke here, but I'm really pissed!

She finally manages to shake Sasami off, flinging her across the room, with Sasami rebounding off the wall and landing on the floor on all fours.

Sasami: Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? Alright. Check you shoes, girlie, I'm not finished with you yet.

Sasami scampers off, leaving Barbara alone again.

Barbara: Now's my chance…(sly cat grin)

Brandon: No it isn't.

She sees him, with veins popping all over his face, and runs for the door.

Brandon: PISSED-OFF FIST!

The entire front of the room is blown open, and crashes out into the hallway. Needless to say, Barbara is out cold.

Brandon: Great. Now I'm going to have to repair this. sniff Hey, something smells good.

During this time, Shinobu was just about done with breakfast, and everyone else was waiting.

Kitsune: Mmm, that smells great! Shinobu, marry me!

Shinobu sweatdrops.

Himeko: Well, all we need now is Brandon-sama and Barbara down here.

Peter: Hey, didn't Kanako say that Keitaro and Naru are supposed to come here today?

Kanako: Yes I did. They should be here any time.

Keitaro: We're back!

Su runs up to Keitaro and scissor-kicks him into the ceiling.

Keitaro: HYEAAAAGHHGHGH!

Naru: Geez, Su, ease up on him. He's not as young as he was when you did that all the time.

Su sticks her tongue out.

Su: Eheh, sorry Keitaro.

Sasami comes down the stairs, scampering over to the table where her dish is.

Sasami: Nyaaaah…hello everyone.

Naru: O.O …that cat talked…

Kaoru: Hello Naru-sempai. Yeah, that's Shinobu's and Brandon's kitten, Sasami.

Brandon comes walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

May: Hey, bro. Keitaro and Naru are here.

Brandon: Thank God! I'm sick of turning into a girl when somebody say-…no, I'm not going to say it.

Su: Yaoi!

poof!

Brandon: --;

Naru: O.O Brandon…you're a girl...

Motoko: You ought to see his breasts. As big as Mutsumi's.

Keitaro, on cue, got a nosebleed, which was followed by Naru not beating him up, but bonking him on the head.

Brandon: Yuri.

poof!

Brandon: Naru-san, Keitaro-sempai, I was wondering if you had any information on how to reverse the effects of the Shifting Orb.

Sarah: (wondering to herself) Why didn't Naru beat the shit out of the dork?

Keitaro gives the "V" sign.

Keitaro: Fortunately, we just came across such info about a day and a half ago. It turns out you need a supernatural creature to kiss you.

All: O.o …WHAT!

Brandon: Okay…that's just weird, first of all…and secondly, are there ANY supernatural creatures that even exist these days?

Sasami: I think I may be able to help you with that.

Everyone turns to the kitten, astonished.

Adara: How?

Sasami: Well, that's the problem. I'm a talking cat, so it might work. But I'd have to develop lips.

Brandon got shivers up his spine from the visual he got.

Brandon: No, I'm not kissing my own cat on the mouth.

Ema: Hey guys, something weird is on the news. Come over here!

Everyone congregated around the T.V. and an anchorman, looking like the Japanese equivalent of Peter Jennings appeared, alarmed about something.

Anchorman: This just in: there have been reports of a private army of sorts taking hold of cities around the Eastern side of Asia, spreading to the Middle East. The Democratic Party of the People of Vietnam, as well as North Korea, Beirut, Southern portions of Russia, Taiwan, and even the entire country of China has fallen to this force. They are equipped with technology that has surpassed even the United States' current weaponry, and scores of people are falling under their rule as this report is being given. …We seem to have been given some camera footage by U.S. and U.N. battlefield reporters.

The images that came next were disturbing, to say the least. Scores of soldiers, marching under a flag depicting the planet in chains, were ransacking various villages and cities. One of the major things that the Hinata Housers were worried about was the fact that the technology being used was remarkably similar to Su's and Peter's work. Performance-enhancing combat suits, tank-sized mecha, laser weaponry, the list went on. The most disturbing thing though, was how quickly the people went into submission. A clock appeared on some of the footage, showing that within several minutes of engaging this force, some of the soldiers threw their arms down in defeat and ran, or even ran to this force's side and joined in attacking those that they were defending.

Brandon: This is bad.

Naru: Puu-chuu boy sent us some info about rumors of this, but we didn't think it was this bad.

Shinobu: My God…this is horrible…

A last clip of the footage showed that the taper's comrade had a fanatical look in his eyes, and was saying, "She is the future. Submit or perish."

Keitaro: "She?" Could it be their leader?

The anchorman was back, looking a bit mortified, and continued his report.

Anchorman: This army is calling themselves the "Army of the Dark One's Conquest." Some among the religious community think this may be connected to the end of the world, while others believe this may be the work of a hidden side of international government. Speculation still seems to be the order of the d-phzzzttt

Su: What? Someone is interfering with the signal!

Just then, a person that they least expected appeared on the T.V. in the army's garb.

Naru: Mutsumi!

Brandon: …no way…

Mutsumi: Attention everyone currently watching or listening to your local news: All your base are belong to us. You cannot resist. Make your time. Now with that joke by our leader out of the way, here's the real message: We have taken, by the time of this transmission, approximately one third of the known world. We will take more until either the entire world is ours, or until our mistress is satisfied and calls off her campaign. The latter is highly unlikely. All governments will send word of their submission to the island of Okinawa within six hours. If you fail to comply, we will take your countries by force. It does not matter to us whether you fight us or not. Resisting just elongates the impending result of our victory. Those that wish to declare their allegiance now may do so openly. Thank you.

Keitaro was holding his head in his hands, unable to believe his childhood friend joined such a violent army.

Motoko: This isn't right. This isn't like Mutsumi at all.

Sarah: She wasn't even smiling. And she always has a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Peter then pounded his fist into his hand.

Peter: That's it! Mind manipulation!

Naru: Huh?

Peter: The news guy said that people fighting them would suddenly give up or even join them. The guy having that wild look in his eyes. And Mutsumi-san's weird behavior. Only behavioral modification could do this kind of thing. But it usually takes weeks to change a person like that, depending on their will. They somehow perfected it to a point that people will, within moments, have their personalities altered and their memories manipulated.

Ema: I've heard of this kind of thing before, but not on this scale. This is really damn scary.

Brandon: Alright. It's official, we're heading to Okinawa right now.

Shinobu: I agree. We need to do something about this.

Su: Not to mention, they're using my technology!

Brandon and Shinobu then come to the realization of who is behind this army.

Brandon: Su, say that again.

Su: What that they're using my technology? …O.o

Shinobu: It's Yami Shinobu.

All: Oh shit.

Barbara came downstairs at this point, waking up and seeing the anxious looks on their faces.

Barbara: Huh? What's the matter, someone's evil half taking over the world or something?

Himeko: Good lord, she hit it on the head.

Barbara: …You're kidding, because I was joking.

Brandon: Everybody get ready. We're heading to Okinawa.

Peter: Before we do that, we need to find a supernatural creature.

Brandon: That can wait!

Sasami: Oh, hell. Might as well do it now…HENSHIN!

Sasami erupts in a puff of smoke, and when it clears, a Felicia (the catgirl from Darkstalkers) look-alike with black-fur and pink hair appears in her place.

All: O.O WTF!

Sasami: Here, this'll fix it.

She gives Brandon a good-sized kiss, and suddenly, his aura appears, whirls around in a vortex a bit, and then goes back to normal.

Shinobu: W-w-…WHAT THE HELL!

Sasami: Yaoi.

Brandon braces for the change, but nothing happens.

Brandon: Huh? …THANK YOU GOD FOR THIS CAT!

Shinobu goes up to Sasami, flabbergasted, and gets immediately pissed.

Sasami: Whoa, whoa! I'm not coming between you and him! I have no interest in him! I just want to get fed, have my head scratched, and my litter changed on a regular basis!

Shinobu calms down after hearing this, then glomps Brandon, causing him to blush.

Shinobu: Don't ever leave me. Please. Promise me.

Brandon: I can guarantee it. I'll never leave you.

Sasami: That's what I'm talking about! True love!

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, and a female voice says, "Can I come in?"

Kaoru opens the door and sees a Rei Ayanami-ish looking girl, who immediately gets sparkles in her eyes.

Hokuto: Auuuuu, she's so cute!

Brandon: Hello, Hokuto. …How did you get here?

: That would be my fault.

They all look down to see a puu-chuu dressed as Alucard.

DrgnmastrAlex: Hello-moto! I brought Seta and Haruka-san, as well.

Keitaro: Great! The whole gang is back together!

Seta pops in.

Seta: Hey part-timer. Hey all. The plane's ready. (in his best Steven Segal voice) LET'S ROCK!

Finally, I got this chapter finished! And right now, Family Guy is on right now, so I'm off!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey, again! I know it has been over three weeks since chapter 34, so I decided to post this up as soon as possible. You all know what happened last chapter, so let's get into it!

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other respective properties that belong to their owners. They are the rights of said owners. Any relation with people of the same name or similar characteristics is purely coincidental.

Chapter 35: The New Battle at Okinawa or The Shit has Officially Hit the Fan!

The group went ahead, leaving Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune, Ema, and May behind, seeing as Naru was pregnant she'd need some of the housers to stay behind and keep her company.

May: --; …crap. I wanted to go…

Kitsune: Hey, they're gonna be in the middle of an all out war over there. They can't be worried about a pregnant woman and a bunch of people who can't protect themselves. Besides, we can party while they're gone!

On the plane…

Brandon: So, Seta, how long until we reach Okinawa?

Seta: Oh, I'd say about two and a half hours.

Barbara: Excellent. A faster arrival time to kicking some ass! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Brandon: (shivers) …please stop that…

DrgnmastrAlex: (shivers) …yeah, it creeps us out…

During this time, Shinobu and Hokuto were talking to each other, discussing various things, Brandon being one of the subjects.

Hokuto: So, what you're saying is, Brandon-san was that girl I saw? O.O

Shinobu: Eheh…yeah. He got cursed by the Orb of Shifting and would switch between sexes whenever someone said "yaoi" or "yuri." It was pretty funny while it lasted.

Hokuto: I'll say! He was having Ranma problems! Hahahha!

Sasami (still in cat-girl form, jumping in): Hey, you have no idea how annoying it was for me to see the transformation happen! I'm just glad I helped him end it.

Hokuto (sly cat grin on her face): …and let's not forget you got to kiss him!

Sasami blushes immediately.

Shinobu: That's going to be the only time, understand? Brandon and I are going to get married soon!

Sasami: No problem! I'm not going to get in the way of your marriage! Personally, I'm more worried about Barbara and Motoko…

Hokuto and Shinobu: .; …yeah, we can't forget they like him too.

Back up at the cockpit…

Peter (walking in): Bro, I've got some good news.

Brandon: Hang on…You just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico!

Everybody facefaults.

Peter: Eheh…not that, but I finished fixing your lightsaber!

Peter hands it to his brother.

Brandon: Sweetness. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hold this baby again. Why'd it take you so long?

DrgnmastrAlex: Oh, he was just lazy. Too busy playing Dragon Warrior 8 and X-Men Legends 2.

Brandon gets a demonic glare in his eyes.

Brandon: peeeeEETTEERRRRRRR!

Peter: …oh shit, I'm fucked…

Taking his brother in a headlock, Brandon drags Peter over to the lavatory, sticks his head in the toilet, and flushes.

Peter: GYAAAAHHHH! MY HAIR! IT'S STUCK!

Brandon: HAVE SOME COOL, REFRESHING WATER!

A few seconds later, Peter comes running out of the lavatory, soaked, and his hair looking like Goku's.

Himeko: Oh, God, I can't resist…Did you go Super Saiyan one, or two?

Everybody in the cabin dies laughing.

Peter: …shuddup…

Himeko gives him a peck on the cheek.

Himeko: Cheer up. We're about to get into a big battle. Have some fun.

Adara appears behind Peter.

Adara: …You want to do some Role-play?

Peter: What kind?

Adara gets a big smirk on her face.

Adara: …Hentai.

All: O.O

Just then, static blazed over the radio, followed by what could only be a Japanese military transmission (according to Seta). Outside, two fighter planes appeared and hailed the plane the Hinata Housers were on.

Fighter #1: Unidentified civilian aircraft, you are ordered to leave this airspace immediately. This is a designated battle zone. Do you copy?

Seta: Roger that. However, we may be of help to you. We have weaponry that is equal in power to what the enemy has. Copy, over.

Fighter #1:………

Brandon: He's probably going over it with his head of command. Wait a couple minutes.

After a few minutes, the receiver crackles back to life, with the same fighter on the other end.

Fighter #1: Copy that. You have permission to land. We will escort you to the designated area. Please follow, over.

Seta: Copy that, over. (turns to Brandon) Heh, we seem to have the devil's luck.

DrgnmastrAlex: Nope, you've got me. I am the author of this fic, after all.

All: TEH FOURTH WALL!

DrgnmastrAlex: Whoops, sorry.

On the ground, the gang met with a congregation of Japanese and U.S. military, as well as a few U.N. squadrons. There, two men with a lot of bars on their left shoulders and a few medals of honor from their respective countries introduced themselves as Lt. Col. Steven Matthews and Sergeant Akira Matsumoto.

Lt. Col. Matthews: Good to finally meet you. I've heard stories from my fellow, Sergeant Matsumoto, about an inn where crazed girls were beating the crap out of the landlord. I'm guessing you're the guy?

Brandon: Heheh, no, not really. That was my friend, Keitaro Urashima.

Matthews: Oh hell! You speak English! That makes things a lot easier, then. I understand it, but these fellas speak so damn fast that I need them to slow down about halfway before I can understand them.

He looks over the group and sees DrgnmastrAlex and Sasami in human form.

Matthews: Uhhhhn…why is there a cat-girl and a stuffed animal in a trench coat with you?

Sasami: Don't worry about me, I'm usually in the form of a black cat. (she winks, and Matthews gets a slight tinge on his cheeks)

DrgnmastrAlex: As for me, I'm this fic's equivalent to God.

Matthews: Huh?

Brandon (whispering to Drgnmastr): SHHHHH! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN.

DrgnmastrAlex (to Matthews): (veinpops) …nevermind…

Matsumoto: Now, what is this weaponry that you're talking about?

Su: Right here!

Su runs to the cargo plane they landed in and brings out scores of weaponry and gadgets that Yami Shinobu copied off of. She then runs up to Brandon and hands him a watch.

Brandon: Uh, Su…I already have the V-watch on me.

Su: No, silly! This is for the armor that Peter and I made for your birthday. We fixed all the bugs and even made it portable in this watch!

Brandon glanced over to his brother, and sees a sheepish grin on his face, as Matthews says he's going to recommend him to the U.S. military for his inventions. Suddenly, a beam of light appears from the north-east and blasts a patch of ground nearby.

Matthews: Shit! All hands, get ready for combat! This is not a drill!

Peter: Let's show what we can do.

An hour later at the enemy stronghold…

Mutsumi, sitting on a throne stolen from a middle-eastern mosque, surveys the battle that has been raging. From the moment they began the battle an hour ago, the unthinkable happened: they had been losing at a frantic pace.

Mutsumi: The Mistress expected there to be resistance once a group of individuals entered the fray. There's no doubt; Brandon Miyamoto, Shinobu Maehara, and the rest are here.

She turns to a figure hiding in the shadows.

Mutsumi: It's your time to enter the battle. Brandon has considerable power, but you should be able to take him without too much trouble. Do what you were created to do, and fulfill our Mistress's desires! Bring him here.

: Yes, General.

As the shadowed figure turns to leave, a brief flash of long, silver-white hair appears, then is gone.

Brandon (in his Mega-Man armor), Himeko, Shinobu, Sasami (yes, she can fight!), Kaoru, Barbara, Motoko, and Seta were providing close-combat, while Hokuto (she's an impressive shot with military weapons, apparently), Su, Adara, and Peter were providing cover fire and backing up the newly-equipped military. All the while, DrgnmastrAlex was just walking around, shooting random enemy combatants in the kneecaps when they got too close.

Himeko: Awesome! I can see the fortress from here, we're not too far now!

Peter: Keep your eyes open! No telling when they may pull something out of their sleeves!

Just then, a massive impact appeared ahead of them, causing rubble (and everybody else) to go flying.

Brandon: GODDAMN! Peter, you fucking idiot! You always open your mouth and make things worse! This is the fourth or fifth time you've instated Murphy's Law!

Barbara: Hey, I see something! …make that a someone… O.O …make that a VERY POWERFUL someone…

The smoke clears, and a man wearing a long black coat with metallic shoulder pads with long, silver-white hair and a HUGE katana appears.

Adara: O.O OH FUCK.

Kaoru: I-i-i-it's Sephiroth!

Sephiroth steps forward, his aura warping the immediate surrounding area.

Motoko: o.o I guess they managed to bring him to the real world…

DrgnmastrAlex: Heheheheheheheh…

All the Hinata Housers turn to see Drgnmastr glowing.

Brandon: Uhhhh…I think we should leave. Alex is about to fight Sephiroth.

DrgnmastrAlex glows bright and then reappears. Not as a puu-chuu, but as a human. 6' 2", wearing glasses, his hazel eyes glaring out from behind dark blonde hair, he was dressed up as Dante from Devil May Cry, with the Sword of Sparda and Ebony and Ivory on his sides.

DrgnmastrAlex: Yeah, you all go on ahead. I'll take the overpowered, over-hyped bishonen.

The rest of the group runs on ahead, leaving Alex and Sephiroth standing face to face.

Sephiroth: I know my target, and you are not him. However, you may prove to be a hindrance. In that case, I'll eliminate you.

DrgnmastrAlex: I think not, baka-bishie. I've always wanted this chance, and now I've got it. Let's…PLAY BALL!

Drgnmastr rushes in. Seph, anticipating a melee attack, is suddenly put off by Drgnmastr pulling out Ebony and Ivory and at close range, unleashed a full level charged shot, knocking the wind out of Seph. Seph recovers, landing on his feet and performing a multi-slash, hitting Drgnmastr several times in succession. Losing some blood, Drgnmastr heals his wounds and pulls out the Sword of Sparda.

Sephiroth: Impressive. You managed to catch me off guard. Your reaction time is lacking, though.

DrgnmastrAlex: I kinda did that on purpose. Here's where you may start sweating, One-winged one.

Nyahahahahhahahahahaha! It's Sephiroth's entrance! Didn't expect that, did you? Anyway, I need to hurry this up, so here goes:

To Rayne Sarazaki: Thanks for reading my fic. You honestly think my fic is up to par with an awesome masterpiece like Love Hina Next! Good lord, I'm embarrassed. I'm trying to reach his level, since his fic is on my top fics list. Many thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this fic!

To Mecha-Tamago V. 23: I'm saving Mecha-Tama-chan for the final segment, which is coming up in the next one to two chapters. Just be patient! You'll love it!

As always, please be sure to review. I apologize profusely for taking so long to write this chapter. College, nieces and nephews, and cousins' birthdays have been keeping me extremely busy. I'll get on Chapter 36 as soon as possible. Until then, happy reading/writing!


	37. Chapter 37

And I am back! Once again, I'm not wasting any time; let's get into this!

I do not own Love Hina or any other properties. They are the property of their respective owners. However, I do own the original character that my avatar transforms into, and that character's subsequent transformations.

Chapter 36: Shinobu Gets Captured! Or WE SO SCREWED!

After leaving Drgnmastr to fight Sephiroth, Brandon and the gang were speeding towards the command center, taking out soldiers of all nationalities who defected to Yami Shinobu's army. They managed to break into the central hall, which was completely empty.

Barbara: o.O …Why does this seem familiar?

Su: Oh! I know! We got ambushed in a similar situation when we went to save Himeko!

Just then, about five hundred soldiers shuffled into the hall.

Brandon (pissed-off look on his face): (veinpops) You had to invoke Murphy's Law, didn't you?

Su: (sticks her tongue out) Hey, I wanted to try it! Peter got the others.

Kanako: No time to waste! Urashima-style! RAZOR FIST!

She uses her fists to unleash scythes of air at the soldiers, taking out the majority of them.

Kaoru: Let me have a shot! KAMEHAMEHA! (you know what happens)

All: O.O …daymn…

Brandon: Awesome shot, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Eheh…thanks. (gives the "victory" sign)

Outside…

Sephiroth: …Let's see what you're capable of.

Drgnmastr activates the Sword of Sparda's Devil Trigger, and turns into a Devil Dante look-alike with wings and curved horns. He grins, and teeth like needles appear.

DrgnmastrAlex: Heheh…GUNDAM FIIIIIGHT!

He flys in, swiping the blade wide, which Seph dodges effortlessly, but Drgnmastr whips it around at insane speeds, blurring the sword before it connects with Seph's head, making a large gash on the side of his head and sending him spiraling to the ground. Before he hits, he recovers in time, flips himself over and lands skidding on his feet.

Sephiroth: (glares) Fool. I'll send you to oblivion!

Seph, blurring himself, delivers punches and kicks to Drgnmastr, then lifts him into the air with a rising kick and impales him with the Masamune.

DrgnmastrAlex: Hurrghhg! (coughs up blood)

Sephiroth: (smirks) You are a fairly decent fighter. But my victory was inevitable. Now, you die.

Seph pulls his sword out at amazing speeds and slices Drgnmastr across the throat. As Drgnmastr falls to the ground in a dead heap, Seph sheathes his katana.

Sephiroth: Disappointing. He had much more potential. Pity I couldn't fight him in his prime.

DrgnmastrAlex: ……….Don't put me in the past tense yet.

Sephiroth whirls around, slicing the air behind him in an attempt to cut Drgnmastr in half, but misses, and sees Drgnmastr still bleeding out of his throat, but the gash is starting to go away.

DrgnmastrAlex: Heh, you scared me there for a minute. Time for an upgrade. I didn't want to reveal this to the fans so quickly, but apparently Dante's powers aren't enough.

Drgnmastr flashes bright again, but this time appears in a different human form. His facial features were the same, but his hair was a light brown and fell down to his neck in a grunge-style way, with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a normal shirt and jeans, but on top of them he wore fingerless gloves, a giant silver gauntlet on his left arm, shoulder guards that covered the majority of the top of his body, as well as strap-on boots that went up to his knees. The most distinguishing thing about him, though, was that he had a good sized scar that traveled down his left eye, an intricate, diamond-studded sword, and a vertical diamond marking in the middle of his forehead, which was a vivid red.

DrgnmastrAlex: Heh, say hello to the character of my brainchild story. You, however, are unworthy of hearing his name.

Sephiroth: (is startled for a moment) The amount of power radiating from you! I cannot allow myself to be beaten. I'll end this right now!

A black wing protrudes from Seph's right shoulder, and a huge aura surrounds him. The air crackles with energy, and the clouds in the sky open up to reveal a giant ball of fire in the sky.

DrgnmastrAlex: Please…

Drgnmastr transforms in a flash to a dragonic-humanoid form and flys at incalculable speeds, using the sword he has to carve the Meteor apart into harmless chunks that burn up in the atmosphere. He lands, and sees Seph floating in the air, his black angel's wing apparently allowing him to fly.

DrgnmastrAlex: Poser.

He transforms one more time, this time taking a form similar to his character (in fact it is his character, just in his second-highest transformation), except he has shining silver armor, white hair, gold-hazel eyes, and six angel wings. He rises to Seph's height and they stare each other down for what feels like an eternity.

DrgnmastrAlex: (smirks) …You know, now that I've reached this stage, you lose by default. You only have one wing. I have six. "One-Winged Angel?" Hah! An angel with one wing is like a man with one testicle, or a cat with one whisker. They're stripped down to the bare minimum.

Sephiroth: You may have beaten me, but my Mistress will still have this phase of her plan achieved, even with you in the picture.

DrgnmastrAlex: Don't bother telling me. I tend to like surprises. It keeps things exciting. But, don't give up. I want you at your best, so that when I've won, I can say how much of a pussy you are.

Sephiroth, enraged, rushes in, ready to unleash a huge blow. Drgnmastr assumes a defensive stance, ready to counter. At the moment their blades impact, a huge flare of light and a shockwave results.

Brandon, Shinobu, and the rest of the gang (there I go again) finally reach the inner sanctum of the base. Expecting almost anything, they're still not expecting what they meet.

Shinobu: Mutsumi! What are you doing!

Mutsumi, still under Yami Shinobu's control, had a gun pointed at Grandma Hina's head!

Motoko: Mutsumi-san, put down the gun!

Mutsumi: I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have what you would call a "bargaining chip", and I'm not giving it up unless you meet my demands.

Grandma Hina: Don't mind me, stop her! I've lived a long life, so I've no regrets!

Barbara manages to sneak behind a nearby pillar and psychically makes Mutsumi pass out, falling to the floor.

Shinobu: Oh my God! Granny Hina! Are the two of you alright!

She runs over to Grandma Hina and Mutsumi's form.

Grandma Hina: I'm fine. Honestly though, I can't believe that she'd fall to a psychic attack, since she's mentally very strong. Well, except for that one time where she regressed to a five-year-old…

Peter: sighs Thanks, Barb.

Barbara: No problem. I think that whatever mental manipulation a person is put under, it causes them to be susceptible to psychic attacks. I just got lucky, I guess.

Sasami: There's no sign of Yami Shinobu around here. And I don't smell anything odd, either.

Just then, the sonic boom that came from Drgnmastr and Sephiroth clashing blades reached them, ripping off the top of the center.

Sasami: AAUUUGHHH! MY EARS!

Adara: …Damn!

Everyone was trying to keep their footing, as the sonic boom passed over them and died away.

Brandon: Holy shit! Was that from Alex and Seph fighting!

Brandon then looks up, and sees a person he though would be least likely to be here, enhanced by cybernetics and infused with Yami Shinobu's technology.

Brandon: You…FUCKER!

Suichi: Hahahhahahahaha! I came here to do two things: one, to kick your ass, and two, to take Shinobu back!

Shinobu: Suichi, get it through your head: I'VE NEVER LIKED YOU.

Suichi dives down, landing next to Brandon and Himeko, and cyclone kicks them to the side, knocking them into the walls with so much force that they lose consciousness. He then throws Sasami into a nearby pillar, the pillar caving under the force of her crashing into it, and then punches Motoko, Kaoru, and Barbara to the side before they could respond in time. All this in three seconds. He then takes out Hokuto and Sarah by blasting at their feet, sending them flying. Peter, Su, and Adara begin to fire, some of the blasts bouncing off his metallic body and others doing damage. He reaches them, destroys their weaponry with a disruptor charge, and swats them to the side. Kanako rushes up and backhands his jaw, but only shatters her fist.

Kanako: GYAAAHH!

Suichi: Too bad for you all. I'm just too fast.

Suichi walks past Kanako and comes up to Shinobu. Staring down each other, Shinobu spits in his face.

Shinobu: Do you think that I'll like you any more with what you just did? I HATE YOUR GUTS.

Suichi delivers a light punch to Shinobu's midsection, knocking the wind out of her.

Suichi: You'll learn to like me in time. Your dark half promised me that.

Shinobu's eyes open in realization of what Yami Shinobu might want her for, but Suichi slaps her across the face, knocking her out.

Brandon: …you….fucking..bastard..

Suichi, now holding Shinobu's body over his right shoulder, turns slowly to see Brandon, bloodied up but on his feet, with his lightsaber in hand.

Suichi: Dammit! Mistress didn't plan on you having something like that! (smirks slightly) Heh, no bother. She's got a couple of those as well. If you can, find your way into space. We'll be waiting there.

Suichi does a massive jump and disappears into the distance.

Brandon: Goddammit! I couldn't do anything…nothing at all…

He slumps to the floor, his lightsaber deactivated. Grandma Hina slowly walks up to him.

Grandma Hina: Hmm, I remember you from somewhere. Oh, that's right! You're a friend of the family!

Brandon: I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry for not being able to fulfill my duties as landlord.

Grandma Hina: Oh, so you're the new landlord? Keitaro informed me, but I never came by to see you. I apologize.

A tear slowly fell down Brandon's cheek.

Grandma Hina: …Alright, enough with the ditzyness. You obviously care for Shinobu. That much I can see. And I also think you want to have the ability to better protect your friends?

Brandon: Yeah.

Grandma Hina stood there for a few seconds, then slapped him across the face.

Brandon: Ow! Dammit, that hurt!

Grandma Hina: There you go. Anger is a better fuel to rescue someone than despair. I can help you, but first…do you promise to stay by her and love her, no matter what she may say to you?

Brandon: Of course. I though that was a given for a couple who plan on getting married.

Grandma Hina: Good. You're a smart lad for your age. You're bearing a great burden on yourself too. One that you shouldn't bear until you're married. But, since your heart is strong enough, I will tell you how to get stronger.

Slowly, the others got on their feet, some looking like hell, some with just a dozen minor injuries. She turned to them, and then looked at Brandon again.

Grandma Hina: Look at them all. See what you're fighting for. Imagine all the people you want to protect. Think of those who are yet to come. And finally, the one you love the most. Do you want them to suffer living in a world of tyranny? A world of domination? A world where innocence, virtue, and goodness is wiped away at birth? Think about this, and when you have realized what you must do, then you'll become as powerful as you wish to be, and more. As long as you have these friends and family beside you, you will always triumph. That is what you must learn.

Brandon: But…we lost just now……………..No. We didn't lose, not yet. We're still in this, so we have to keep going. For everyone.

Su (getting healed by Barbara): That's right. We need to keep going.

Brandon: They're heading to space.

Sasami: Cat-shit! How will we get there!

Su: No problem! I've got just the thing!

Su hits a button on her belt, and a space-time warp appears, slowly bringing out a Mecha-Tama about half the size of the entrance hall of the fortress before blinking away.

Himeko: Damn, that's big. And since when did you manage to perfect space-time manipulation?

Peter: Heh, I helped! We managed to crack it a little after the beginning of Tokyo-U!

All: (sweat drop)

Sarah: So…what does it do? Besides take up space, I mean?

Kaoru: …Oh! Peter, this is the space-ship you told me about, isn't it?

Hokuto: So, this thing can do inter galactic travel?

Su: Yep! There's limited space, though, and not enough for all of us.

Brandon: I have to go. Any takers?

Su: Well, me and Peter are the only ones who know how to fly it, so that's three.

Motoko: I'll go.

Barbara: As will I. (grins)

Himeko: I'm coming as well. That jackass is gonaa get it!

Kaoru: I'm going, whether you like it or not.

Kanako: I'll come, but only because you'll need my help.

Su: That's the limit. Anybody else want to come, just to take tabs?

Hokuto and Sarah: No.

Sasami: I'll stay behind. Someone needs to tell what happened in this battle.

Adara: Peter, I want to come with you…

Peter: No, you'd better stay here. I don't want you getting hurt.

Adara: …Alright. Come back safe.

Just then, DrgnmastrAlex came down, back in his character's normal form.

Brandon: Hey, nice look.

DrgnmastrAlex: I'm coming too, but you won't have to worry about space with me.

Drgnmastr transforms back into his Alucard Puu-chuu form.

DrgnmastrAlex: That should do it. Let's get going.

DAYMN! This is some fed up stuff, is it not? This is the "official" end of the Tokyo-U arc and the beginning of the final arc, "Battleground". Also, for those who don't know, I've got a new Love Hina fic up: Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru. Naru splits into seven different personalities of herself, including the original! As for the character that Drgnmastr (me) turns into, yes, I came up with him off of my own imagination. I'm not revealing his name in this fic, nor any other, since someone may steal him. For God's sake, its taken me over a decade to have his entire story perfected, so this is the ONLY time you'll see him outside of his story. Sorry! You'll just have to wait until the day I get it published! Be sure to review, and for now, happy reading/writing!


	38. Chapter 38

Let's get this started! TEH FINAL ARC!

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other properties included in this fic, except for the character that took me TEN FRIGGIN' YEARS to make. All properties belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 37: Capture! Or A very good case of OMGWTF.

Inside a mysterious space station on the moon…

Shinobu slowly began to wake up, feeling a bit groggy. She manages to shake off the grogginess after a few minutes and surveys her surroundings. Strapped to a chair, in the middle of an empty, dome-shaped room, she remembers what happened before she was knocked out.

Shinobu: Suichi…that bastard. I just hope Brandon and the others are alright…

A quiet swishing sound comes from her right. Turning to look, she sees the person behind all the recent crap she and her friends have had to go through. Dressed in an elegant dress (think Edea from FF8 and you're really close) with her hair down to her back, and make-up similar to Lulu's from FF10, Yami Shinobu came in and walked over to Shinobu.

Yami Shinobu: So, I see you've got a new hair-do. It's nice.

Shinobu: What do you want from me?

Yami Shinobu: Oooh, right to the point. You've grown up I see. And in more ways than one.

Yami Shinobu fondles one of Shinobu's breasts, making her turn beet red and crying out in outrage, before turning around.

Yami Shinobu: You wanted to know what I'm up to, right? Well…I still intend on making Brandon-chan my obedient sex-slave, but now, I want to do the same to you, too.

She turns around and an evil grin is plastered on her face.

Shinobu: …You're sick.

Yami Shinobu: Only as sick as you are. After all, I AM your dark side.

Shinobu: No. You may have once been a representation of my darker feelings, but now you've become warped, perverted, and evil. There's nothing like that in me!

Yami Shinobu: (a sly look appears on her face) …oh, if that's how you feel... You and I have become completely separate and different. However, I can prove to you that you can be just as well-versed in debauchery as I am.

Yami Shinobu moves over to a flattened part of the dome that Shinobu missed on her examination.

Yami Shinobu: You see, I have found a way to bring out one's inner, most secret side. The side that not even they themselves know about. People usually have inhibitions or conscience in order to lock away their "primal urges." Lust, fear, hatred; all these are amplified with the process I've made. I can render them completely under my control, once the process is complete. I can even control how powerful the primal emotion is. Watch.

Yami Shinobu taps a few buttons on the keypad, and a screen the size of an I-MAX screen appears in front of Shinobu, showing a male and female Japanese soldier from the battle in Okinawa. Yami Shinobu then hit two buttons in quick succession and suddenly, a weird hum was heard over the audio. Soon, the soldiers began to argue with each other, and then got physically violent. Yami Shinobu hit another button, and a different weird hum was heard over the audio comm. The two stopped arguing, and stared at each other for fifteen seconds, then the female took off her top and both started doing foreplay. Yami Shinobu then turned cut the connection, the screen going to a "sleep mode" color, which happened to be blue.

Shinobu: How could you? Toying with people's emotions! I was right, you're even more ill than I thought.

Yami Shinobu pressed a button on the keypad, and then headed for the doorway.

Yami Shinobu: You won't be thinking that for long. Soon enough, you'll be begging me to use you which ever way I want to. I'll be back in 20 minutes! Ciao!

Yami Shinobu leaves the room, laughing, as whatever program she put in starts. The screen seems to widen, and soon takes up most of the room, filling Shinobu's entire view.

Shinobu: This won't work! You know it won't!

Shinobu shuts her eyes closed, knowing that if she doesn't watch whatever it is, she won't be brainwashed. She then feels something touch her arm, where it's strapped down. She flinches, and hopes someone is getting her out of the chair. Suddenly, the sound of what must have been the screen powering down reaches Shinobu's ears. She opens her eyes, and looks around, wanting to see who is there. Just then, the screen comes back on, showing space.

Shinobu: What the?

A strange sound comes over the speakers, something like a combination of the ocean and a low hum, which continues for the next seven minutes, relaxing her.

Shinobu: …wow. I thought this was going to be a torture room, but, it's kind of nice…

The sound continues for another three minutes, with Shinobu not consciously noticing that she was being brainwashed. She slowly falls into a trance, and begins pledging her allegiance to her dark half. Seven minutes later, Yami Shinobu came back in.

Yami Shinobu: So…do you finally wish to serve my every wish?

Shinobu: …Yes, Mistress.

Meanwhile, in space…

DrgnmastrAlex: Alright, battle roll-call, who's in here? Brandon, Motoko, Kaoru, Su, Peter, Kanako, Barbara, and Himeko.

Kanako: Was that really necessary?

DrgnmastrAlex: Well…I just have a feeling that something VEDDY bad is going to happen.

Brandon: Kaoru-chan, are you ready?

Kaoru: Yeah. I'm just worried about Shinobu-san. Why would they capture her?

DrgnmastrAlex: Ask the pervert among the group.

Everybody looks in Barbara's direction.

Barbara: Yes, yes, we all know I'm a massive pervert. I've never met this Yami Shinobu chick, so I wouldn't know.

Peter: Holy hell…guys, we've got a lock on a base on the moon.

Brandon: That's no moon….that's a space station.

Motoko: It's too big to be a-KNOCK THAT OFF!

Su: Heheheh, you've gotta love Star Wars references.

Suddenly, the Mecha-Tama space ship lurched about, as if an invisible hand grabbed it.

Himeko: What the hell was that!

Su: Tractor beam. No worries, this is going all according to my plan. Next, we hide away in the smuggling compartments.

Motoko: NO MORE STAR WARS REFERENCES!

DrgnmastrAlex: Kinda hard not to make any, in OUTER FUCKING SPACE.

The beam pulls them into a docking bay, where the Mecha-Tama slowly lands on its supports. An army of battalion androids, looking like heavy troopers from WW2 with mechanical and tech upgrades, wait for orders.

Suichi: Careful. They may be hiding. Check any and all compartments, and afterwards send in a scanning crew (my God! SW references up the wahzoo!).

The entrance door to the Mecha Tama opens, with no sign of its occupants.

Battalion Commander #52: Lt. Col. #107, take your men and investigate the ship. Capture Brandon Miyamoto. The others you shoot to kill.

Lt. Col. #107: Understood, sir. Rank up and follow me, men.

Just as they were marching up to the entrance ramp, DrgnmastrAlex comes out.

Grunt #4592: Take 'im down!

Lt. Col. #107: Hold your fire! It's looks like a plushie. Confiscate it and take it to analysis.

DrgnmastrAlex: I'm no fuggin' plushie.

He pulls out his dual magnums and mows down the front line of androids.

Grunt #9340: Holy shit! He's packing heat!

Lt. Col. #107: TAKE HIM DOWN, NOW!

Just then, more blaster fire, this time coming from the top of the Mecha-Tama, erupted, taking out troops in the nearby vicinity.

Battalion Commander #52: Take them all out! Quickly, befo- explode

Peter pops up from behind a fold in the ship, carrying a BFG (Big Fuckin' Gun, for those of you who haven't played DOOM)

Peter: THIS…IS MY BOOMSTICK!

He fires off a massive bluish-plasma round, which expands slightly and disintegrates everything in its way, right down to the support beams under the floor.

Barbara: Everybody, OFF. NOW!

The nine of them run down to the floor, fighting or blasting their way through scores of androids, bringing them all down.

Suichi: No, NO, NO!

Brandon: All right ebullybudy, lightsabers at the ready!

Brandon, Kaoru, Himeko, and Motoko all pull out different colored lightsabers: Brandon: green; Kaoru: orange; Himeko: blue; and Motoko: purple.

DrgnmastrAlex: Eh, I would've made a lightsaber for myself, but I'm powerful enough as it is…

Brandon, Kaoru, Himeko, and Motoko: (KICK ASS)

Battalion androids: (EVERYBODY DIES)

Kanako: sighs All too quick…

Suichi: You still have me to deal with!

Suichi slams his fists into the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Unfortunately for him, none of the group lost their balance.

Kaoru: Brandon-sama, I'll take care of this guy! You go find Shinobu-sempai!

Himeko: Kaoru, I'm helping! You're not going at it alone!

Brandon: Thanks you guys. Come on, let's move it!

Brandon, Motoko, Su, Peter, Kanako, Barbara, and Drgnmastr go on ahead.

Deeper inside…

Yami Shinobu: I'm anticipating Brandon using a lightsaber, so here's something that should be of use to you to subdue him.

Yami Shinobu hands over a lightsaber to Shinobu. Shinobu activates it, and the blade glows a brilliant red.

Yami Shinobu: Do not kill him. You don't want to miss out on all the fun the two of us will have with him, do you?

Shinobu: (grins) Yes, Mistress. I understand and obey.

Yami Shinobu: Ohhh, you're really turning me on, girl. I might not be able to wait. Heheh…for now, the Dark Jedi I've created should keep them occupied.

At a junction…

Brandon, Motoko, Barbara, Su, Peter, Kanako, and Drgnmastr were running as fast as their legs could take them. Which was pretty damn fast. At one part in the base junction, they set off an alarm.

Kanako: You'd think that they'd have already set off an alarm, since we lashed out so blatantly.

DrgnmastrAlex: Kanako, take these.

He hands her light weight gauntlets that are made of a strange material.

Kanako: What is this for?

Su: It's a lightweight material I managed to make during the time I've been at Tokyo-U. It amplifies your strikes tenfold! And it's machine washable.

DrgnmastrAlex: It has a cortosis weave in it, so it can stand up to lightsaber sparring damage.

Kanako: You mean to tell me, I can fight hand-to-hand with a lightsaber wielder with these things?

Su: Yep!

Suddenly, two Dark Jedi jump down from an overhanging pipeline above them and use the opportunity to strike.

DrgnmastrAlex: Behind us!

Motoko dashes in, parrying both the Jedi and managing to stay on her feet.

Peter: We'd better provide cover fire, Su.

Su: No. Unless we don't use blasters.

Brandon: Well, duh. Use grenades. Jedi can't bounce those off their lightsabers. And Kanako, you'd better put on those gauntlets right now, or there's a chance you'll be overtaken. Not to mention killed.

Barbara: Me, Brandon, and Drgnmastr will go on ahead. Contact me mentally if any of you are hurt badly. I'll teleport to heal you.

With that, Brandon, Barbara, and DrgnmastrAlex sped off to rescue Shinobu.

Eh, I have a feeling that this chapter isn't as good as the past two to three ones. Still…SHINOBU'S JOINED THE ENEMY! HOLY FREAKING COW! shock I'll work on chapter 38 as soon as possible, as well as chapter 2 of Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru. Be sure to review. Until next time, happy reading/writing!


	39. Chapter 39

Hello. Greetings from CHAPTER 38! I'm sorry it took so damn long…

I do not own Love Hina or any other properties that appear in this fic, except for my character mentioned two to three chapters ago. They are the respective copyrights of their owners. SO GET OFF MY KEISTER.

Chapter 38: Burly Brawl(s)! or Yami Shinobu's plan revealed.

Suichi: panting …dammit…how'd you get so powerful so fast!

Kaoru: You ambushed us. This is a fair fight. And you're going down!

Kaoru releases a burst of ki energy, dashes in (completely blurred), and slashes Suichi at the waist, causing his top half to fall off.

Suichi: …damn..

Himeko dashes in, and with her lightsaber, shoves it through his forehead, a look of surprise emblazoned on his face as he died.

Kaoru: Dangit, you got the death-blow….

Himeko: Speed up a bit, then. (grins)

Kaoru: (grins back) Let's catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, Kanako and Motoko were having some difficulty with the dark Jedi.

Motoko: (parries a blow) Dammit! They keep coming back for more!

Kanako: Well, we haven't really chopped them in half, so…yeah, they'll keep getting up…

Peter: (veinpops, and pulls out a gun as big as the BFG) Here's a little present from the Reagan Administration!

He fires the gun, and multiple radar-guided rocket propelled grenades hone in on the dark Jedi.

Dark Jedi #1: …oh, shi-

The resulting explosion detonates right in front of the dark Jedi, shredding flesh and bone with shrapnel. Fortunately, Motoko and Kanako got behind some of the pillars that lined the hallway, although they got cut up a bit by stray shrapnel.

Su: Geez…you used a prototype Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher from the mid 1980's? I LOVE YOU! (she glomps Peter)

Peter is turning red, half from being glomped by a hot girl, the other half because he's losing oxygen.

Motoko: Su, that's enough. He can't breathe.

Su: (let's go of Peter) Eheh…sorry. (sticks her tongue out)

Kanako: Let's just catch up with Brandon, Alex, and Barbara.

Peter: Me and Su should actually stay behind and clean up this mess. Knowing how strong Kaoru and Himeko are, they're already on their way, and we need as much help as possible against Yami Shinobu.

Kanako: (sighs) Fine then, you do that.

Motoko and Kanako go on ahead.

Outside the throne room, Brandon, Alex, and Barbara had found several terminals containing sensitive data regarding the true reason behind Yami Shinobu's creation of the base.

Barbara: HOLY SHIT. She's going to brainwash the entire planet! O.O…damn, that's kinky…

DrgnmastrAlex: You guys didn't know that? I thought I told you in the e-mail I sent you.

Brandon: ehhh… while Mutsumi was brainwashed, she corrupted the data.

DrgnmastrAlex: Oh, that makes sense. (gets chills up his spine) Uh oh…

Barbara: What's uh oh? (gets said chills) Oh, that…

Brandon: (got them too) Crap, biiiig evil coming…

The door to the throne room opens, with Shinobu in a leather cat suit and a lightsaber handle.

Brandon: Oh, no. Why this. Why her.

Shinobu quickly walks out into the command room connected to the throne room and confronts the three intruders. She then unleashes a massive psychic attack on Barbara, bringing her to the floor.

Brandon: Shit! Alex, is she alright?

DrgnmastrAlex: (searching Barbara's mind) ..she's going to be fine, she just got stunned. I'm gonna try to revive her-WATCH OUT!

Brandon turns in time to see Shinobu leaping in to strike him, and barely blocks the attack. In complete disbelief, he is barely able to keep in time with her strikes.

Brandon: Shinobu! Why the hell are you attacking me!

Shinobu doesn't respond, still concentrating on attacking Brandon. Brandon manages to gain his footing and the two of them get into a battle to be remembered. Brandon slashes for Shinobu's lightsaber handle, but she blocks, and redirects her blow for Brandon's side, which he parries, flips out of the way of another strike, and sends a ki blast in Shinobu's direction, which she parries with her hand. The two get into a ki blast volley against each other that would rival some of the greater battles in Dragon Ball Z. The two quickly close the gap between each other, and lightsaber to lightsaber, glare into each other's eyes.

Brandon: …Shinobu, why the hell are you doing this?

Shinobu finally responds: I am merely following my mistress's commands. Bring you to her alive by any means necessary.

She spins to his side, kicks his feet out from under him, causing him to fall on his behind. He raises his left hand up as if to do a ki blast, but without hesitation, she pierces his hand with her lightsaber right through his palm, leaving about half a foot distance between the point of her weapon and his face, as his lightsaber falls from his right hand in agony.

Brandon: GYAAHHAAAAAGHHHH!

Shinobu pulls out the lightsaber from his palm, deactivates it, and then gives a malicious grin.

Shinobu: Come now. You and I are on equal footing. Scratch that, I'm better than you, because I'm willing to harm you.

Brandon: (tears starting to well up in his eyes) Why…why do this…? This is completely unlike you…

Shinobu: I love you. However, there are so many distractions in our way. Himeko, Kaoru, Barbara…they are interfering with our love. I want you so badly, but I don't want anyone else to have you. That is why I struck up a deal with Yami Shinobu. She is me, and she agreed to let me have you, as long as she has just a night with you. And the plan you discovered will allow you and me to have each other without anybody getting in our way. We will be worshipped as gods. And feared. No one will be able to stop us from getting whatever we want. No one.

Brandon: …what you speak of isn't love. It's having each other as the other's possession. I love you, and I know you love me. But that future is not what I want for you and me. And our children.

He grabs her right hand, and gently but assuredly puts the emitter to his forehead, with her thumb on the button.

Brandon: …I won't live in a world ruled by domination and tyranny. I know you truly don't want that either. And I know, if we are to have kids, neither of us would want them to grow up in a world like that. So, if you truly wish to be with me, through better or worse, then please, be the Shinobu I fell in love with. If you wish to follow this path you've been forced upon, then you might as well press that button and kill me.

He stares straight into her eyes, as if he can see her heart and soul. Inside Shinobu, a great conflict grew. She desired him so, and was deeply in love with him. Yet, she couldn't imagine a world without him. And what he said grew heavier and heavier on her mind. Her eyes softened, and then tears began to stream down her cheeks, as she dropped the lightsaber into his lap and fell into his arms sobbing.

Shinobu: Ohh, God. I almost did it….I-I'm so sorry Brandon…I don't know how she did it, but she got me like that…I enjoyed it, relished in that feeling of power and lust…but…but I could never hurt you. You're right. I don't want people to suffer in a world like that. Especially if we were to have kids. I was so selfish…I'm so sorry…

Brandon: (holding her) It's alright. Everyone is confronted with that sort of temptation. You chose what was good for all over your own feelings. You did good, Shinobu. You did the right thing.

She continued to embrace him, crying her heart out, and he just sat there, with a relieved look on his face, glad to have his love back. But then a cackling drew from the throne room, and Yami Shinobu walked into the control room.

Yami Shinobu: Ohohohohohoho! Apparently you were right, Shinobu-chan! It seems that, no matter how deep you are in the darkness of your heart, you can come back out. With his help. You disgust me. Both of you. In half an hour, the mind control beam will warp everyone into my slaves, without any hope of reversal. It is….unfortunate, that I can't have a king that I genuinely like at my side, but that's what male concubines are for! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Shinobu slowly gets to her feet, taking the lightsaber in her right hand and helping Brandon to his feet with her left hand. Brandon manipulates the ki around his lightsaber, and it comes to his hand. Meanwhile, DrgnmastrAlex managed to get Barbara back to consciousness and told her what happened.

Barbara: (smiles) …they were made for each other. I've made up my mind, I won't chase after him any longer.

DrgnmastrAlex: (smirks) Good to hear. But you'd better inform the others about the mind control device going off in 30 minutes. Get them here as soon as possible.

Barbara: Got it. (she teleports to where the others are)

DrgnmastrAlex: Now to watch a huge fight. This'll knock the socks off any of my readers.

Yami Shinobu activates her lightsaber, glowing a vivid red, while Brandon and Shinobu, back to normal, activate their green and red lightsabers, respectively.

Yami Shinobu: So, you'll go through a pointless tactic in order to stop me. Even if you do defeat me, you won't have enough time to stop the device.

Shinobu: Half an hour is more than enough to kick you ass, blow up the beam, and get a third of the way back to Earth.

Brandon: You pitted us against each other, and lost. Now, you will lose everything. As long as Shinobu and I are together, NOTHING CAN STOP US.

Shinobu and Brandon stare down Yami Shinobu, as Yami Shinobu leaps into the air…

HOLEEEEE SHEEEEET. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I had to deal with various things. College, friends, chores, and the fact that my best friend of 14 years, my cat Harry, died. The thing is…he hasn't left. Apparently he's got such an emotional attatchment with our family, he's sticking around as a spirit. He's doing the usual ghost thing: appearing out the corner of the eye, making purring noises when I'm in my bedroom, and other kinda funny stuff. O.O Okay, that explanation may make some of you think I'm going screwy. Lol No worries. My parents have seen and felt him around the house, too. Well, I should be able to get the next chapter up in…meh, give me two weeks, and if it's not up yet, message me your complaints. I aim to please the fans of this fic, and if that means that I have to take a lot of shit, then I'll take it. As for my other fics, here's their status:

Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru: On hold until New and Old Faces is finished.

.hack/CRAZY: Currently coming up with the focus of the second chapter (they are one-shots, after all)

Yugioh: Legacy of Solomon: Third chapter is in the works.

Evangelion fic I talked of in Shichinin no Naru: NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I changed my mind.

Well, we're closing in on the end of New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness. Don't worry, there's still the resolution of the final arc, as well as Brandon and Shinobu's wedding and Naru and Keitaro's kids being born! (grins) There's still stuff to do as you see, and I have thought up the plot to a sequel to New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness! (as well as a possible side-story!) Be sure to review. Until next chapter, happy reading/writing!


	40. Chapter 40

And we are bizack! I think it took a little over two weeks this time, so if you're irritated, throw some complaints if you want. X( Now with the story.

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other registered properties. The rights are per their owners. But I do own my original character.

Chapter 39: As Haruko would say…IT'S THE CLIMAX!

…Yami Shinobu comes slashing down to attack Brandon. Brandon manages to block, but Yami quickly recovers and narrowly misses the left half of his chest. His hand still burning in pain, he backpedals and tries to offer ki support to Shinobu.

Brandon: Shinobu! My left hand's being a liability, so I'll provide cover!

Shinobu: Don't worry, get that hand healed!

Drgnmastr comes running over (really fast for a little guy, well, as a puu-chuu, anyway), and begins using his ki to regenerate and heal Brandon's hand.

DrgnmastrAlex: Just to warn you, regenerating broken bones and burnt and torn tissue is-

Brandon: GYAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHHGH!

DrgnmastrAlex: …going to cause massive pain, as the nerves are connected to them. sigh

Shinobu: Is Brandon okay! (parries another blow)

DrgnmastrAlex: He's going to be fine. He's just having his hand regenerated, which will hurt like a sonofabitch.

Shinobu sweatdrops, then gets knocked to the side by Yami Shinobu.

Yami Shinobu: Pay attention! Teacher's giving a private lesson on HOW TO DIE!

Meanwhile, out in the caved-in corridor…

Kaoru: . Crud. There's no way to blast this apart without getting sucked out into space…

Himeko: Not to mention that the only other pathway takes fifteen minutes to get there from here.

Barbara teleports behind them.

Barbara: There you two are! I was wondering what was taking you guys so long. Figures Peter or Su would blow something up in this place.

Himeko: They're on the other side, trying to get to us. However, we had to stop because there's a gap that, if we open it, will cause the corridor to open up to space. And you know what'll happen when it does.

Barbara: …eeeewww…I don't need that visual…Come on, I'm teleporting you all to where the brainwashing ray is.

Kaoru: Huh? This is news to me.

Barbara: Quit it. We're going. NOW.

They step to the sides of Barbara, and the three are teleported to the other side of the cave-in, where Su, Peter, Kanako, and Motoko are.

Kaoru: Okay everybody, let's ge-

Su: Let's get moving, before that ray goes off! Hehe…maybe I'll be able to salvage some components from it.

Everybody sweatdrops, and are transported to the room with the brainwashing ray.

Peter: …damn. That's one big beam…

Kanako: No time for admiring a weapon of mass destruction. We need to wreck it.

Kaoru: But…it doesn't cause destruction.

Kanako: (sweatdrops) …Just work with me here, okay?

Motoko, taking no time, uses her Boulder Cutting Blade, Second Form move to destroy the device behind them. Unfortunately, their clothes get shredded, showing only their underwear.

Himeko: Yaaah!

Kanako: Goddammit…HAVEN'T YOU BEEN WORKING ON THAT MOVE YET!

Motoko: S-sorry. I got flustered this one time…

Peter, meanwhile, gets a nosebleed from seeing Himeko's assets.

Himeko: Aw, crap. Sorry, Peter.

Peter: (holding his nose) No, id's albighd. (grins)

Motoko: Let's…just help Brandon and Shinobu out, okay?

Kanako: (veinpops) ..When we get back, I'm kicking your ass.

Barbara giggles a bit, and then teleports them back to the throne room.

Shinobu was having one hell of a hard time. She would block, parry, dodge, attack, and overall do everything she knew how to fight, but she was only doing slight damage to Yami Shinobu. On the other hand, Yami was gaining ground and overall acting like the final boss in Ninja Gaiden. Shinobu was getting irritated, and decided on using what little she had left to try and critically injure Yami Shinobu.

Shinobu: pant I won't lose to you!

Yami Shinobu: Ohohoho…but you are! You're barely keeping up with me as it is right now!

Yami Shinobu comes in for another thrust, but instead of parrying it, Shinobu slides as close to the lightsaber's right side without touching it, and back-knuckles Yami Shinobu in the nose, breaking it, and slices Yami's lightsaber through the emitter. Yami Shinobu falls to the ground, landing on her back, and Shinobu readies herself to kill. However, she stops herself.

Shinobu: ….no. I won't be like you. I won't kill you. It's not who I am.

She stares at Yami Shinobu clutching her face, trying to stem off the tide of blood coming out of her nose, and wants to kill her badly.

Shinobu: For all the pain you've caused the world. For all the pain you've caused me and Brandon, I still forgive you. I've now faced my dark side, and I've won.

Shinobu turns around, and as she walks over to Brandon to help him, Yami Shinobu begins to laugh hysterically.

Yami Shinobu: You've won? You honestly think you've WON! When I'm not even dead yet! You give fools a bad name, you're an imbecile. I can still recover, and come back just as strong! You stave off your attack, thinking that your forgiving me has made you the victor. Well, bitch, I'M NOT DEAD YET!

Yami Shinobu gathers all her remaining energy, and glows in a vivid red aura.

Yami Shinobu: I've relied on Su's technology for too long. THIS, is my power. My rage, my anger, my passion. You honestly think that, while being gone all this time, I've only worked on gathering an army? What took me so long to return was the fact that I was training myself. Allowing my hatred for you to fill my being. And THIS is the power I have received!

Yami Shinobu screams at the top of her lungs, and the entire complex begins to shake, some loose debris and objects falling down and being thrown around.

DrgnmastrAlex: SHIT! If she keeps this up, we're all dead!

Brandon: (to Alex) How much longer until my hand is back to normal!

DrgnmastrAlex: Fifteen more seconds! Shinobu, hold her off until Brandon's back to normal!

Shinobu: Gladly…

Shinobu doesn't rush in, she FLYS in, and delivers a massive punch to Yami Shinobu's midsection, gaining her attention, and the two of them go into a fight similar to the first part of the final battle in Matrix Revolutions. Each one slugging the other with massive ki-powered punches, kicks, and elbows to the side. The amount of power being expended is astounding, and the shockwaves from the impacts are enough to shake the supports of the station.

DrgnmastrAlex: Aaaand…DONE!

Brandon flys in, actually five feet from the ground, and collides into Yami Shinobu's back, catching her in midair from a flying kick from Shinobu. They crash into the side of the throne room, the steel wall crumbling under them like an aluminum can, and Brandon head butts her in the face, causing a massive gash in Yami's head to open up, spilling a good amount of blood. Brandon flips to the floor, and prepares a Kamehameha.

Brandon: GyaaaahhHHHH! GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKING CUNT!

He unleashes his full power into the blast, the wall buckling under the pressure, until it burst and Yami Shinobu was shot several rooms over.

Brandon: (panting)

Shinobu: …There's rooms to the side, but nothing but space to the back?

Brandon: At this point, I don't care…I just want her dea-

A streak shoots out and bashes Brandon into the opposite side, and batters Shinobu into the entryway. Yami Shinobu lands, bruised, battered, bloodied, yet willing to continue the fight, fueled by an inhuman rage. She lets out a frenzied, guttural roar that sounds animalistic by nature, and cusses out the both of them.

Yami Shinobu: FUCKERS. I CAN'T DIE! NOT YET…

DrgnmastrAlex steps up, still in his puu-chuu form, looks up, and sneers.

DrgnmastrAlex: …Heh. Damn, you were looking good about five minutes ago, but now you're inner self reveals itself.

Yami Shinobu looks down at Alex, and throws a blazing punch, which he catches.

DrgnmastrAlex: Whoa, whoa! Don't go screwing with someone who has powers over time, space, and creation, lest you want to…I dunno…get creamed?

Yami Shinobu: BASTARD!

She comes in with a blazing kick, which he doesn't catch, but knocks to the side, and he zooms up to her face really fast.

DrgnmastrAlex: For hurting those two over there, as well as the entire world, I'm giving you an excruciating death. One that's going to be burnt into your soul for eternity.

He raises his arm and shoves his hand in her chest, causing her to gasp for air, not because he's suffocating her, but because he's ripping out her soul. His arm begins to vibrate faster, and in mere seconds, he pulls out an opaque, indistinct, topless version of Yami Shinobu.

Yami Shinobu's soul: wh-what…are you…doing…?

DrgnmastrAlex: (sings) "You're my favorite mistake…"

Energy from his hand pours into her soul, causing her to scream in agony, until the soul burst into vapor. He then turns to Barbara, who just transported into the chamber and saw the whole thing, with a solemn look.

Kaoru: ..oh my god…

Alex drops Yami Shinobu's soulless body to the floor, and floats down to his feet.

DrgnmastrAlex: Sorry you all saw that. It's a move I'm not really proud of, but I only use it in the most dire of situations. She smacked the hell out of Brandon and Shinobu, and would've probably gone after you guys hadn't I stepped in.

Peter: …Is it possible for you to teach that move to us?

DrgnmastAlex: No, I'm never teaching it to anyone. Ever. It uses the power of a star to work, and I don't plan on using it more than five times. You'd be surprised how even a star, hundreds of millions of light-years away, can have an impact on a dimension. Now c'mon, we've got to get out of here. I need to inform the U.S. Government of what happened. And you all need to get back to your normal lives.

They gathered up Brandon and Shinobu, who were still alive but beat up, and headed back to the Mecha-Tama, taking it back to Earth. Along the way, Shinobu and Brandon woke up.

Brandon: nnhhgh…

Su: Glad to see you're alright.

Shinobu: Same here.

Brandon: God…wait, why are we in the Mecha-Tama?

Himeko: You guys beat Yami Shinobu. And Motoko destroyed the beam before it could fire, so, we've really accomplished what we came to do.

Shinobu: But, if we beat Yami Shinobu, then where is she?

DrgnmastrAlex: She's dead.

Shinobu: …Why?

DrgnmastrAlex: …she was stark-raving mad. She was so overwhelmed by her hatred for mankind, that I had to kill her before she did any damage. I'm sorry, but there was absolutely no chance of her being even a remotely decent person.

Shinobu: So…that's it. We've won. …..I thought I would feel better than this…

Brandon: Shinobu, we're still here, and we're still alive. Everything's been set almost back to normal. There's nothing more that we can do.

Brandon holds Shinobu, as she lays her head against his shoulder.

Shinobu: …I know. (she closes her eyes and goes to sleep)

Brandon: ….sighs…..she must be exhausted.

Peter: Well, bro, we've got some good news for you.

Brandon: What is it?

Su: (smiling) Naru and Keitaro just had their kids.

Brandon: Awesome! What'd they name them?

Su: One's a girl, Izayoi, and the other is a boy, Suguru.

Brandon: Heh, awesome. I guess, life goes on.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was soundly sleeping.

…phew…Gotta say, this chapter took quite a bit out of my head, but it's finished. After this, there's Brandon and Shinobu's wedding (OMG YAY!) and their honeymoon (which I plan on rating a lemon. . …I pray to god that doesn't kick me for it). I plan on making the two fillers two to three chapters total. Although, who knows? Btw, I got the names Izayoi from Inu-yasha (Inny's mom's name, lol) and Suguru from Mahoromatic (Suguru is the male lead character, and is a lot more perverted than Keitaro is. Not that Keitaro's son, Suguru, will be perverted. Lol). Many thanks to all who have read and supported this fan fiction, and I hope to entertain you in the future. As I said before, I am contemplating a sequel to this fic, so if you want it, voice your opinion. For now, happy reading/writing!


	41. Chapter 41

Here we go, the second to the last chapter: Brandon & Shinobu's wedding!

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other properties that appear on here. They are the copyright of their respective owners.

Chapter 40: Shinobu and Brandon get hitched! Or …So Do I!

A few months passed since the events of Yami Shinobu, and the world was once again back in its normal flow of events. Soon after returning from the moon, Himeko announced that she wanted to be married to Peter. This of course turned a lot of heads, especially Adara's.

All: WHAT!

Himeko: (blushing) …You heard me. I want to get married to Peter.

Brandon: Hold up. You don't think you're rushing into a relationship that could go sour, do you?

Kitsune: …I'll have to go with Brandon on this one. You can't rush love.

Himeko: That's my point! Peter and I have been around each other for a full year. We've pretty much seen all our faults and strengths.

Brandon: Gah, I can't argue with that. Still, what about someone else who's interested in him? What does she have to say?

Brandon turns to Adara, who turns beet red, and gives the "who, me?" expression.

Adara: …………..I do really like him. I'm pretty sure I even love him. (hides her face in her hands) Oooohhh, this is so embarrassing!

Su: Well, only one way to take care of that. Looks like we're having a double wedding at my country!

Peter: WHAT! ISN'T POLYGAMY ILLEGAL!

Su: Not where me and Adara come from! (grins)

Later on, before the scheduled marriages in Mol mol…

Motoko: sighs Well, I guess I'm going to have to keep looking for a guy.

Barbara: Come on! You have me. Isn't that enough? Wild nights in bed…

Motoko: (blushes) Barbara! Geez…remember, I still like guys.

Barbara: And then there's the matter of your sister. We may have another end-of-the-world scenario if she finds out about our relationship and "shenanigans."

Drgnmastr pops up, scaring the hell out of them.

DrgnmastrAlex: I may be able to help you with that problem.

Barbara: Oh, great. It's the devil himself.

DrgnmastrAlex: Shut up. I'm not evil. Anyways, I can help you guys with this predicament. All it takes is commitment.

Motoko: Well, what is it?

DrgnmastrAlex: You remember that polygamist marriages are legal in Molmol, correct?

Barbara: Duh.

DrgnmastrAlex: Do you know any other guys in this house besides Brandon and Peter who are single?

Motoko: ………………………….

Barbara: ……….crap, I've got nothing.

Drgnmastr veinpops.

DrgnmastrAlex: Me, you two dopes. I'm single.

Motoko: YOU! BUT YOU'RE A GODDAMN TEDDY BEAR!

DrgnmastrAlex: -- ……this is just my avatar. This is what I really look like.

poof (turns into the form that wore the Dante outfit yes, I am somewhat bishonen. Lol)

Barbara: Not too bad. You're kinda cute. You kind of look like a college writer, with your hair longer like that.

Motoko: (blushing) …..I'll do it.

Barbara: You're serious? Well, let me check one thing.

Barbara walks over to Drgnmastr and looks down his pants.

DrgnmastrAlex: WHAT THE HELL! SONOFA-

Barbara: O.O …….normal length, but he makes up for it in the sack….

DrgnmastrAlex: TOO MUCH INFO FOR THE READERS! PLEASE, DON'T REPORT MEEEE!

December 25, 2006…

Thousands had gathered to see the wedding of Shinobu Maehara and Brandon Miyamoto, as well as the marriage of Peter Miyamoto to Adara Su and Himeko Nakashima. The majority of them were Su's people, eager to see at least one of the royal family married. There were some key people, though, that managed to make it.

Seta: So, looks like quite the crowd, doesn't it?

Haruka: Quit showing off. (takes a puff of her cigarette) How about you, old timer? You alright with this?

Sosuke Miyamoto (Brandon, Peter, and May's dad): I'm alright with my eldest, but Peter getting married at eighteen to two girls his age? I'm not so certain that this is a good idea.

Selena Miyamoto (Mother of Brandon, Peter, and May): Well, I'll trust Peter's intuition with this one. If there was one thing that was right about him, it's that. Still, honey. You remember how old we were when we got married? It was around-

Sosuke: There's no need to discuss it. They have my blessings. (sweatdrops)

Keitaro: Heheh. Kind of hard to believe that Brandon and Shinobu are marrying so soon.

He adjusts his hold on the baby boy in his arms, who looks a lot like his father, except with light brown hair. Naru, meanwhile, is feeding the other, a baby girl with dark brown hair.

Naru: Well, you can't blame them. It did take them a shorter amount of time than us to fall in love with each other.

Sosuke: Heh, from what you have said of Miss Maehara, Brandon couldn't have picked a better wife.

Haruka: Your two boys aren't the only ones getting married today.

Sosuke: There's another couple?

Haruka: Yeah, and Keitaro will be shocked as to who's the wife.

Keitaro: (sweatdrops)

Trumpets blare, as the first of the three groups emerge. From the main palace, Peter, dressed in a tux, with Himeko on his right wearing a traditional wedding dress, and Adara on his left wearing Molmol's ceremonial wedding dress, head down the path to the altar, and give their wedding vows.

Keitaro: I've got to say, Peter looks really sharp.

Sosuke: (grins) He does look like he's matured since I last saw him. Maybe I've got nothing to worry about.

Haruka: Don't incite Murphy's Law.

Naru: Too late.

Peter accidentally tripped on Himeko's dress while turing around, causing the lower part of it to tear off, showing Himeko's undergarments, and causing Himeko to punch Peter's lights out.

Naru: Keitaro… (gives a threatening look)

Keitaro: Honey, I'm holding our son…

Next came Brandon and Shinobu. Both looked stunning, especially Shinobu, who was in an extravagant dress laced with diamonds.

Brandon: (thinking to himself) …heh. This'll set me back about a decade.

They procede to the altar as well, and give their wedding vows, with Shinobu giving a long kiss to Brandon on the lips. The trumpets suddenly stopped, and a lot of the people were confused.

Brandon: He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do. I just thought he was kidding…

Suddenly, the John Williams Orchestra blared the Star Wars opening theme, and DrgnmastrAlex, Motoko in a traditional Japanese wedding kimono, and Barbara in a somewhat gaudy wedding outfit walked out.

DrgnmastrAlex: Hahahahah! This'll piss off the Motoko fans to no end!

Motoko: (sweatdrops) I can't believe I agreed to this…

Barbara: Hey, you get to marry the writer of this fic. That's like getting married to God!

DrgnmastrAlex: Hey, hey. No equating me to the Almighty, okay. (prays to God for forgiveness)

They, too, walk down the aisle, pronounce their vows, and turn around to face the crowd. Peter managed to get back on his feet at that point, apologized to Himeko, and took his place next to her and Adara.

Selena: I've got to admit, they look quite nice up there.

Haruka: (to Seta) I'm afraid of what their kids might get into…

Seta: (sweatdrops) …same here.

Well, one more chapter to go, and it's a lemon. Next chapter will probably be the reason why this fic is "R" rated. . I don't wanna get kicked. Also, sorry for the info about me up there. It's up to you whether I'm telling the truth or not. XD Here's the profiles for Sosuke and Selena Miyamoto:

Sosuke Miyamoto: Age 40 Height 5' 5" Weight 127 lbs. Hair black and short Eyes brown.

He has a lanky build, but is one of the top video game programmers in the world. He met his wife while in America on one of the promotions for an Atari game.

Selena Miyamoto: Age 39 Height 5' 9" Weight 135 lbs. Hair blond and down to her back Eyes blue

She and Sosuke married when he was 20 and she was 19. lol. She was working at the time at the convention center where Sosuke was showing off one of his games that he programmed. At the time, Sosuke was 19 and she was 18. They dated for a year and married in late November of 1984.

Well…gah. Nothing else comes to mind, except Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah. Until next time, happy reading/writing!


	42. Chapter 42

THE FINAL CHAPTER! (dies)

I do not own Love Hina, nor any other properties that belong to anyone else. They are the copyrights of their respective owners.

Chapter 41: A night of love or IT'S ABOUT FING TIME.

December 31, 2006…

After having six days of celebration at the kingdom of Mol Mol, the entire gang went back to Hinata House (except for Peter, Adara, and Himeko, as they wanted to party a bit more in Mol Mol). Partied out, they all went into their respective rooms for the night, or so it seemed. Kitsune was certain that Brandon's, Shinobu's, DrgnmastrAlex's, Motoko's, and Barbara's libido were kicked into overdrive, and wanted to get rich off of them doing so. So she gathered up the remainder of the occupants at Hinata House.

Kitsune: Alright, guys. I have a feeling that there's going to be some "X"-rated things happening in their rooms, and I want to get it recorded so we can make a lot of money.

Sarah: This again? You tried to do this with Naru and the dork, and the micro-camera Su gave you broke in their bags.

Su: I've got something better this time around!

Su pulled a sheet off of a random object somewhere and started ranting about the recorder's newest features.

Kaoru: -.- (is not pleased)

Mutsumi: Does it come with DVD-ROM?

May: Where would you get an idea like that, huh?

Mutsumi: It's a recorder, so I figured that it needed something to record onto.

Kitsune: (sweatdrops)

Just then, Sasami, in her cat-girl form, came down the stairs.

Sasami: Nyaa…I'll never get used to walking….

Kitsune: Hey, Sasami. If you help us get some footage of Brandon and Shinobu doing it, I'll pay you a good portion of the cash I'll make.

Sasami: -.- No.

Sarah: Wait. You didn't say anything about giving cash to those who help. I'm in.

May: Me too. I just won't watch. XD

Kitsune: And you, Kaoru?

Kaoru: (sweatdrops) Uhhh……..I give. I'll help.

Kitsune: Alright, lets get this stuff ready! We're gonna make millions!

Later that night, about 1:04 am…

Brandon and Shinobu were hanging out in their bedroom, still clothed.

Brandon: Well, we've watched an hour of New Year celebrations, once again. You want to call it a night?

Shinobu: Okay, just let me get changed first.

She walked off into the bathroom a few doors down the hall, and Brandon turned off the T.V. Right on top of it, unnoticeable since it was hacked into the EyeToy, was a mini-camera that showed everything in the room. In another room, where the others were watching, there were some pissed off glares in Kitsune's direction.

Sarah: So, you mean to tell me that they're not going to do it tonight? God, how long are they going to cling to their virginity?

Kitsune: Hey, we got footage of Drgnmastr, Barbara, and Motoko, didn't we?

Kaoru turned beet red, having heard this and seen the footage in action.

Kaoru: …..I got turned on from watching that. They were really…wild.

All: O.O

Su: Guys, Brandon's taking his shirt off!

They all turn to see him taking his shirt off, and in a pair of sweatpants.

(scene transition)

Brandon: Meh, it gets too hot in the futon with that shirt on…

Shinobu: (huskily) Turn around…

Brandon stops what he's doing, and looks slowly behind him. He sees Shinobu in black lace bra and panties, with bedroom eyes, and immediately his "little soldier" stands at attention.

Brandon: Alright, you have my attention.

Shinobu, slightly blushing, walks over and sits down next to him.

Shinobu: So, this is it, huh? …This is where we go all the way.

Brandon: (beet red) …yep. Cross this bridge, and we never go back. You're positive you want to go through with this?

Shinobu: I love you, with all my being and soul. I won't have any regrets, so let's do it.

They begin to passionately kiss, their hands moving over each others bodies, and Brandon reaches to unhinge Shinobu's bra.

Shinobu: It clasps in the front, silly.

Brandon: (chuckles)

He undoes her bra, and they go back into kissing. Then, Shinobu presses her breasts against Brandon's chest, and…well, I'll leave what happens next up to your imagination, but there's a lot of groping, rubbing, and massaging of various areas before they do the horizontal shuffle.

Meanwhile, in the other room where Kitsune, Kaoru, Sarah, and Su are watching…

All: o.o ……….

Kaoru: Wow…..for virgins, they act so experienced…

Kitsune: GYAAAAHHH! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! DAMMIT!

Sarah: o.O…. (looks down at herself) I can do that?

Just then, DrgnmastrAlex walks in on them.

DrgnmastrAlex: Hey, what are you all doing in the laundry room?

The girls turn to see Drgnmastr and his manhood.

All: o.O…

Kitsune: TAKE ME NOW, YOU HUNK OF MAN!

DrgnmastrAlex: WHOA NO! I'M MARRIED NOW! (runs)

Kitsune: Come back here! I refuse to be a virgin at my age! (chases him)

XD lol I toned it down from what I originally had planned, so I think I should be in the clear. Anyways, this is the last chapter of New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness. Gah…it's been over a year since I've first started this fic, and many things have changed for me, both in my personal life and on I've joined the Dark Icon Writers (many thanks to them for letting me join), gained a fan base, and at this point, I've gotten over 100 reviews and over 5000 hits (it won't say 5000, because reset the counter for some reason). Right now at the Dark Icon, we're looking for people who are interested in joining the DI Reviewers. People who are interested in giving constructive criticism and (if the fic is good) review support should send a message to me, bluezone777, GYRAX, or just go to:

http(colon) (double-slash) www (dot) losersparadise (dot) com.

And finally, many thanks to those who have reviewed. Especially amongst those:

Kiyoshikun6

GYRAX of the Dark Icon Writers (MANY thanks to you, man!)

Dmcdante (I'll probably be seeing you at the SacAnime convention on Saturday 14, so let's hang out then, okay?)

Dark Wolf 021

Darksoulessbody17

Keitaro&Motoko 4 ever of the Dark Icon Writers

Baretta of the Dark Icon Writers (or Helmut, as he likes to be called. XD)

Mecha-Tamago V.23

Jagice200

NIGHTWISHER-ORION (I hope you have a great time at the Disturbed concert, man. YOU LUCKY BASTARD! XD)

And many thanks to those who took the time to read my fic, even if you haven't reviewed. And it is official. I am going to do a sequel to this fic. But it won't be out for a LONG while, since I have four other fics I need to attend to. Just something for all of you to look forward to. If you want more of my craziness in the Love Hina category, I suggest you read Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru, which I will start working on chapter two as soon as possible. Until then, happy reading/writing!


End file.
